El principe de Hueco Mundo
by Bordebergia
Summary: Su misión era vigilar al Goitei y avisar de una posible amenaza—¿Sabes lo bueno de un hollow querida? Preguntó con una sonrisa —Su amor es eterno. No permitirá que alguien se llevará de su lado a Karin, ni siquiera su oponente, enamorado desde mucho antes:Hitsugaya Toshiro. Era cuestión de tiempo y la sangre de alguno correría —¿Crees poder derrotar al príncipe hollow?Rey de Hielo
1. Día de caza

**Queriendo probar algo nuevo y espero poder terminarlo a tiempo .-.**

 **He decidido hacer un triangulo amoroso nunca antes visto y demasiado raro si lo vez como es XD**

 **Ya saben que normalmente el primer capítulo es para dar una idea, el segundo ya irá más hacia el Hitsukarin que a tanta gente le gusta y amenaza con llevarme completamente X3**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Avanzó a mitad del día por esta ciudad, me mantengo alerta sobre cualquier shinigami que pudiese aparecer. No me importa matarlos, pero quiero alimentarme en calma.

Desde el ascenso al trono del hollow Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez la mayoría de presas buenas se encuentran aquí.

Si deseo ya no ser uno de ellos necesito evolucionar hasta un vasto lorde como mínimo, por el momento soy un adjucha, más exactamente...

—¿Un oso?. Bastante curioso, ¿Que vas a hacerme bola de pelos?— dice burlón un arrancar al verme, puedo deducir que apenas lo logró. Sonrió para mí, no conoce la fama del cual me hice en poco tiempo.

Un reiatsu a la distancia trata de acercarse lo más pronto posible.

—Tsk, te dejaré ir— Escucho su sonora risa, no tengo tiempo para discutir.

Me encuentro al margen de la situación, el arrancar se ve molesto por mi partida. Ella aparece, aquella niñata esta en prueba, se ve segura de sí, pero su aroma dice otra cosa. Ambos empiezan a luchar y ahí compruebo mis pensamientos, ese hueco es un inútil, no conoce lo que se llama pelear, ella por su parte tiene una técnica más pulida.

En un instante siento como el arrancar utiliza el sonido para colocarse detrás de ella y asestar un golpe de gracia.

Detestó los ataques por sorpresa.

—Pero que...— susurra asombrada al verme, mis garras están clavadas en mi presa quien me mira sin poder reaccionar.

—Si no percibes tu entorno un tarado como él puede asesinarte —

Calmado tomó el cuerpo inerte de un "camarada" y me marcho veloz.

Un hombre de cabello naranja aparece a su lado en cuestión de segundos, no he notado su presencia.

Deduzco que ella es un Kurosaki, por el recuerdo del shinigami sustituto cuando paso por Hueco Mundo hace varios años.

En ese entonces yo apenas llegué, quizá debería viguilarle. Si llegará a morir por un hueco, Kurosaki Ichigo es capaz de asesinar a todos nosotros. Pero será en la siguiente ocasión

Horas después realizó un recorrido por el lugar, ahí esta de nuevo entrenando. Cauteloso me acercó a una distancia prudente.

Cierro mis ojos por el cansancio, llevó varios días tratando de avanzar.

De nuevo un aroma inunda mis fosas nasales, es otro hueco. Observo lo que me rodea, la oscuridad impide una imagen, de cualquier modo no me fío de este sentido.

—¡Ah!— El grito me despierta por completo, se trata la joven Kurosaki. No siento a nadie más, sin pensarlo voy tras ella.

Llegué a las cercanías de un río, la puedo ver claramente, presenta varias heridas profundas.

Miré a su oponente.

—Alder— susurré de forma agresiva, es uno de los lame botas del Rey. Varias veces ha huido de nuestra pelea refugiándose con Jaegerjaquez y por respeto no sigo.

—Cuando Grimmjow-sama se entere de tu muerte seré ascendido—

—Ir contra un novato, patético. ¿Porque no terminamos esto? Huye como siempre ¡Cobarde! — rugí al aparecer entre las penumbras, me coloqué frente a ella. No podía dejarlo hacer semejante idiotez.

—Marchate si puedes, ¿O será de ayuda un hollow casi ciego?— respondió sarcástico mientras apuntaba a mi pecho con su katana.

Sus palabras me enfurecían al recordar la razón de mi ceguera, una cicatriz cruzaba mi rostro de tal forma que mis ojos eran parte.

—¿Crees que me detendrá eso?— dije mientras elevaba la fuerza obtenida —¡Yo seré el nuevo Duque!— exclamé, un aura naranja me rodeó. Sonreí fanfarrón antes de abalanzarme y terminar su vida de un zarpazo. La sangre salpicó impregnando mi cuerpo, el instinto se apoderó, ya iba a comer de nuevo. Pero al escucharle toser pesadamente a ella me regresó.

—Hey, tus heridas son muy profundas ¿A donde te llevó? — pregunté, pero realmente no esperaba respuesta de su parte.

—...—

No alcanzó a contestar, al parecer su agotamiento también hizo mella en su voluntad. Ingeniándome con la creatividad que poseo. Nótese mi sarcasmo, le subí a mi lomo, abrí una garganta hacia el reiatsu de su hermano, esta técnica era mía. Usualmente la utilizaba para matar.

Observé un jardín silencioso, me adentré con precaución, al verlo hice un leve gruñido

—¡Karin!— gritó horrorizado al verle así. La cargó entre sus brazos tratando de protegerla. Me miró serio —¿Quien lo hizo?—

Quizá piense que es un nuevo enemigo por el tipo de cortes que trae.

Sonreí a la vez que señalaba con mi cabeza a Alder.

—Tiene mucho que aprender, me encargaré de los idiotas por un rato. Pero ella no será responsabilidad mía — dije calmado para quitarme de encima su zampakuto —No tardará mucho en sanar, después de todo es un Kurosaki ¿No?— agregué dispuesto a marcharme

—Gracias— respondió, no necesitaba verlo, el agradecimiento era presente en su tono.

—Como sea, fue un placer —

Al cruzar tome con mi hocico la presa, ya estaba cerca. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo finalmente, ya ansiaba de nuevo esa sensación.

 _ **-0-**_

El nuevo arrancar era observado a través de una pantalla por un hueco de ojos azules al igual que su cabello. Se encontraba recargado en sus manos, a simple vista ya no poseía rastro alguno de la máscara característica, sólo un agujero en su abdomen al igual que una gran cicatriz.

—Me agrada este chico, lo quiero aquí lo antes posible — pronunció a los súbditos cercanos.

—Pero señor, él es sólo un arrancar. A este paso no logrará ser...—

—No subestimen al mocoso — agregó el felino al asesinar al hollow sin consideración, seguía sin soportar comentarios así. Notó como los demás le miraban asustados o con rencor, estos últimos serían los siguientes. —¿Quieren unirse a su amigo? Si no es así ¡Que esperan!—

Ante la orden sus subordinados restantes asintieron para marcharse, segundos más tarde lo dejaron solo.

Limpió su katana con la ropa del muerto antes de lanzarlo hacia afuera, otros se harían cargo de limpiar. Desde hace tiempo se encontraba de un humor bastante más explosivo, no era su culpa.

Sólo se preocupaba por ellos, ninguno parecía ser consciente de la situación. Ahora existía un número mucho mayor de espada y vasto lorde por Hueco Mundo, era cuestión de tiempo y los shinigamis estarían al tanto, si llegasen a verlos como amenaza no dudarían en atacar aprovechando un mejor ejército a su disposición.

No importaría su antigua alianza, y deseaba evitar un futuro conflicto como el de los Quincys.

Regresó a su trono para seguir apreciando al nuevo hollow, los años pasaban y mientras su ejército crecía el del Goitei lo hacía aún más.

Incluso los puestos de capitanes ya se encontraban ocupados, pronto lo estarían el rango siguiente.

Comenzó a meditar como evitar todo el peligro sin asesinar a más de los suyos, utilizando de excusa la pelea por los puestos vacantes:

-Duque

-Conde

-Vizconde

-Y Barón

—Grimmjow-sama, ya se cumplió su petición — dijo un arrancar menor al sacarle de sus pensamientos.

—Perfecto, que pase. Ahora puedes marcharte— respondió con un ademán sin darle importancia

—Jaegerjaquez-sama, ¿Necesita de mi servicio?—

La voz sonaba calmada y apacible, bastante agradable para el Rey Hollow. Se levantó para mirarlo fijamente, tenía una estatura promedio para ellos, su cabello castaño corto hacia juego con esos ojos amarillos y piel clara.

—Nombre—

—Kazuhisa, señor—

—Paz duradera, nada mal. Desde ahora estarás bajo mi custodia, no confió en los shinigamis y tu misión será vigilarlos. A la primera muestra de amenaza contra nosotros se dará la orden de refugiarse a ellos y los nuevos espadas tendremos la obligación de pararlos a toda costa — comentó, al ver sorpresa de su parte una sonrisa altanera se formó en él. Esperaba la pregunta clave.

—Mi señor, acepto con honor, pero ¿Como piensa que podré infiltrarme?— preguntó curioso aún sin salir de su asombro. La sonrisa del felino lo intrigaba de gran manera.

—Muy sencillo, te convertiré en mi Duque y el segundo Sencer de todos. ¿Aceptas?— respondió al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano.

—Por supuesto Jaegerjaquez-sama—


	2. Los comienzos del entrenamiento

**Antes que nada los agradecimientos**

 **Primero a MikeRyder16 que me recordó que no coloque la simbología, ya estará presente a partir de este capítulo. :3**

 **Y alejandra. pyo10 por su rewiew, tranquila pronto comenzará el triángulo.**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas:** recuerdos

"comillas": sarcasmo

 **-o- :** cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.

 _cursiva_ : pensamientos

 **Puntos a recalcar para evitar confusión antes de que sea demasiado tarde XD**

 **1- Esto tiene lugar seis años después de la Guerra Sangrienta, de ahí el miedo de Grimmjow a una traición. Además habrán nuevos shinigamis por las bajas en esta y no depender tanto de los conocidos.**

 **2- Este y el siguiente capitulo solamente se narraran en tercera persona, los siguientes pueden ser narrados por un personaje pero se avisará con una indicación;**

 **POV de Toshiro, etcétera.**

 **3-No hice las descripciones tan complejas para evitar que sea pesado de leer.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

—Karin, despierta— dijo un hombre calmado para rozar con su mano la nariz de ella.

La voz era tranquila, nunca la había escuchado. Pero una paz le recorría al oírlo, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Una habitación de la cuarta división la cobijaba, su cuerpo se hallaba vendado. Vagamente aparecieron los recuerdos de su batalla, el último era ver directamente al hollow que la defendió, no parecía ser cualquier hueco.

Alborotó su cabello en busca de eliminar el sueño restante, al obtener un pequeño jalón lanzó un gruñido, olvidaba que tenerlo un poco más largo causaban nudos, quizá debería dejar de tenerlo a media espalda y recortarlo como antes.

—Kurosaki, has despertado finalmente. Tiene suerte de seguir con vida — comentó Hitsugaya un poco molesto, él era uno de los que se negaban en aceptarle como shinigami a pesar de su potencial. Era su turno de montar guardia, evitaría a cualquier costo un intento de huir por parte de la pelinegra.

—No seas tan amargado, después de todo ya pasaron seis años de la Guerra Sangrienta. No soy la misma niña de ese tiempo— respondió. Ya no tenía doce, pensaba que al tener veinte la tratarían como un igual, pero se equivocó. —Si vas a seguir con un sermón, será mejor que me vaya a entrenar— agregó cortante, antes de tan siquiera moverse el capitán tomó su muñeca con firmeza.

—Kurosaki, si tanto anhelas un entrenador yo me haré cargo— dijo Toshiro, quien aparentaba ser un adulto joven de veintidós años, a diferencia de su amiga mantenía el mismo corte de cabello. —Si te pasa algo en mi turno tu hermano me asesinará ¿Entiendes?— Su semblante hasta el momento se mostraba serio, rivalizando con el de Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Bien, aceptó la ayuda Toshiro — mencionó con una sonrisa burlona, al sentir su muñeca libre del agarre. Se abalanzó a su compañero para abrazarlo de imprevisto —Serás de gran ayuda—

—Suficiente Kurosaki—

Y como si no hubiese escuchado la orden ella le seguía abrazando, provocando un sonrojo cada vez mayor en el otro.

—¡Ahora Yachiru! — exclamó Karin para soltarlo y un flash inundara el lugar, a pesar de ser medio día. Segundos más tarde surgió entre los muebles la teniente de una edad física de quince años, siendo acompañada de una risa.

—Nee, Shiro-chan cayó ante Karini. ¡Nos vemos luego!— mencionó Kusajishi al cargar a la integrante más reciente de la AMS.

Por su parte Hitsugaya seguía desconcertado por el flash y el abrazo. En un reflejo de su mente de audacia o desgracia, recordó el motivo para las fotografías.

Serían parte de un nuevo calendario para conseguir fondos.

¿Y quien tuvo la maravillosa idea?

—¡MATSUMOTO!—

Mientras la cuarta sede sufría el azote de un frío pero furioso bankai, dos shinigamis cruzaban veloz las calles.

—Karini, ¿Si quieres la ayuda de Shiro?— preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaban a la mansión Kuchiki, conocida por ellas como: La nueva sede, hasta obtener los fondos para remodelar la otra. Gracias a la semejanza de edades eran bastante cercanas, de ahí el apodo de Karini a ella y Yunii a su melliza

—Me conformaré con él, Ichi-nii ya no me dejará ir al mundo humano a entrenar, si no es con algún guardia— respondió soltando un pesado suspiro

—Ojala e Ichi-san no piense algo distinto por eso— dijo divertida al recordar como protegía a sus hermanas de todos los hombres del Goitei. Sólo podía ser superado por su tutor, nadie cuerdo se atrevería a quitarle su pequeña a Zaraki Kenpachi.

—Ni lo menciones— comentó al llegar, ultimamente la imaginación de este se mostraba muy activa, en cuanto crear relaciones amorosas entre las personas.

El día continuó sin interrupciones, debido a una extensa reunión de capitanes. Para tratar diversos asuntos, entre ellos la nueva generación de la academia. La cual se integraría en inicios de Noviembre, tres meses antes de lo planeado.

—¿Cuantos se graduaron?— preguntó el capitán de la novena división. Tomohiro Jin, conocido por la mayoría como "El primogénito de Ukitake" A pesar de no tener relación alguna con el ex capitán, poseía una personalidad bastante parecida.

Físicamente era diferente, de ojos azules, cabello corto de color negro, complexión más robusta y piel morena, rivalizando de altura con Ichigo.

—Cerca de once, capitana Kuchiki ¿Que opina?— respondió Kyoraku su compañera, dirigente del décimo tercer escuadrón.

Rukia miró al castaño un poco extrañada, era raro que pidiera una opinión para algo tan simple.

—Esperemos que estén a la altura de cualquier división, y cumplan su deber—

—Ya veo, Capitanes Eiki, Michizure y Abarai ¿Qué esperan de ellos? — dijo el comandante curioso. Ante la mirada de los demás sonrió —Pido solo las opiniones de ellos, ya que el décimo tercer, séptimo, cuarto y tercer escuadrón son quienes menos shinigamis tienen a su disposición. No hay nada de que preocuparse — agregó calmado continuando con la reunión.

—He escuchado que son muy buenos, cada uno se centra en un área. Por cierto ¿Como sigue su investigación Kurotsuchi taicho? — mencionó Tomohiro con la intención de desviar el tema. Prefería las sorpresas a escuchar lo que buscaban en un "Shinigami ideal"

—La solución empieza a se estable— dijo Mayuri antes de empezar a explicarles y aburrir a varios en el proceso.

Horas después la tarde era presente en la Sociedad de Almas, mientras Karin esperaba a su profesor de su misma estatura, escuchaba atentamente las locuras de Matsumoto durante sus días de Academia sentadas a las afueras del escuadrón.

—Y fue así que nuestro sempai término renunciando. Según él éramos unos hollow — dijo antes de reír. A lo largo de su vida se había dedicado a vivirla lo máximo que pudiera. —O la primera vez que me encontré al capitán — agregó con una sonrisa.

—Suena interesante Matsumoto-san, continúa — comentó la pelinegra divertida, si querías una anécdota para contar debías de ser su amiga. Todas las féminas de la AMS tenían una, donde la principal causante era la ruidosa y fiestera teniente.

—Un viejo no le pago bien, así que como buena samaritana lo enfrenté. Y al ver a mi taicho le dije "Deja de llorar, crees que eso te ayudará" era tan pequeño y ligero que con una mano lo pude cargar. Pero no te creas, ahí descubrí su potencial aunque nada me indicaba que sería mi gruñón superior — término de contar para lanzar un suspiro, ya habían pasado muchos años pero no se quejaba mientras nadie se atreviese a llamarle anciana.

—Matsumoto ¿A quién le llamas gruñón? —

La voz causó un escalofrío para ambas, en Rangiku fue mayor al sentirlo a sus espaldas. Además de tener una fría mano en el hombro derecho

—A uno de los capitanes más fuertes, ¿Sabe quien es taicho? — mencionó con la intención de salvarse de un sermón por no terminar el papeleo a tiempo o por lo menos intentarlo.

—Vamos Toshiro, esta es fácil— se unió la Kurosaki, mientras la mirada del peliblanco decía claramente un "Es en serio"

—No caeré en este juego, deberías de estar entrenando para calentar ¿No crees? — respondió con una ceja alzada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella negó con la cabeza para levantarse y sacudir el polvo de su kimono.

—Muy bien, seguiré sus órdenes sempai— dijo Karin para escuchar como su amiga luchaba por contener la risa.

—Matsumoto, puedes ir adelantando tu papeleo.—

Solo podía ver una sonrisa burlesca en la hermana de Ichigo, una fracción de segundo le bastó para ver que su fukutaicho se dio a la fuga... De nuevo

—¡Matsumoto!—

—Toshiro, ella no regresará y lo sabes —

Ante el comentario de ella lanzó una pequeña maldición a su suerte.

—Primero deberás moverte fácilmente ante un reiatsu como el mío —

Comenzó a elevar su energía lentamente, al principio no le costaba trabajo a Karin avanzar, pero a medida que alcanzaba un nivel considerable le era casi imposible. Hitsugaya notaba como sus músculos trataban de ceder, pero los Kurosaki se caracterizaban por ser algo tercos.

Poco a poco todo indicaba que la pelinegra cedería ante la presión, ya estaba dispuesto a liberarla de esta, pero un shumpo lo tomó de sorpresa.

—Si fuera una verdadera batalla ya estarías muerto, deberías poner más atención a tu entorno — comentó orgullosa de sí antes de caer arrodillada por la presión, odiaba admitir que Toshiro poseía un gran poder y comenzaba a ahogarle.

La mano del capitán se acercó a ella, indicándole que se levantara.

—¿Crees ya haber terminado?—

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

A partir de esa tarde, ambos mantenían una rutina de ejercicio. Por la mañana eran técnicas de combate avanzadas y cerca del atardecer trabajaban sobre su agilidad y resistencia utilizando la presión espiritual. En ocasiones Ichigo prestaba esa presión ya que Toshiro estaba ocupado.

 **-O-**

Una gran cantidad de huecos primarios se encontraba ante el arrancar.

—Recuerda, mientras más poder poseemos se desvanecen las diferencias con los shinigamis — dijo Grimmjow a su pupilo mientras lo observaba a la distancia, era su batalla.

—Primera resurrección. Kasetyan— pronunció mientras su reiatsu blanco como la nieve se tornaba de un naranja brillante y su cuerpo volvía a tomar la forma de un oso.


	3. El Duque

**MikeRyder16, no creas que se salvó ese detalle XD**

 **Yachiru las considera como hermanas, pero no me gustaba como quedaba el nee. Así que prefería poner nii haciendo seña a Ichigo.**

 **Ya sabes Ichi-nii por Karin y Onii-chan de Yuzu. Aunque no creo que tenga sentido .-.**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Dato curioso.**

 **Toshiro y Karin poseen casi la misma altura en esta linea, siendo 1.72 y 1.70 respectivamente.**

 **Notas 'X'**

 **Será mejor si ven un vídeo sobre los kido, hoy son el invitado de honor.**

 **¿Alguien recuerda como se llama la parte superior de un kimono? Lo más cercano que encontré fue un jinbei. ;A;**

 **Bleach no me pertene**

La noche absoluta reinaba en Hueco Mundo, un viento soplaba suavemente, más allá del sonido chispeante de la arena al ser rosada por este, nada se percibía.

Un gran rugido interrumpió la calma existente, asustando de paso a los pequeños hollow que merodeaban. En aquel lugar se encontraba un hueco perdiendo el resto de su máscara, la columna salvaje de reiatsu mostraba su última evolución, tocó su rostro y cuello, podía sentir cada fragmento blanco quebrarse y para caer sin objeción. Sonrió orgulloso, ahora no existía duda del rango ganado.

—Bien hecho, al amanecer partirás. Deberás unirte a cualquier división, lo importante será tu puesto. Como mínimo se aceptará el quinto ¿Entendido?— dijo su Rey de forma autoritaria al ver cientos de cuerpos rodeando a su primer Duque. Se acercó calmado y estoico, su comportamiento regresaba a ser el de un verdadero soberano.

—Afirmativo Rey Jaegerjaquez. Conseguiré el puesto más cercano, sólo necesito tiempo — respondió al hacer una reverencia. Una mano revolvió su cabello de forma amable, inevitablemente sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente de carmesí.

—Deposito en ti el futuro del hollow —

Regresó a Las Noches para arreglarse, cortó su cabello largo por el tiempo transcurrido y vestir mejor la parte superior de un jinbei y una hakama negra, debajo del jinbei poseía una camiseta blanca representativa de su parte hollow. Además de cubrir su agujero en el pecho.

Abrió una garganta hacía el Goitei, miró una vez más su hogar y vio a su mentor. No podía fallarle

Se aseguró de encontrar una calle vacía, debía evitar asesinar a los shinigamis mientras le fuera posible, continúo avanzando por el solitario lugar.

—Pero si son los renacuajos del cuarto — escuchó al otro lado, detuvo su andar, quizá así encontraría más fácil una división a la cual unirse.

—Hoy tenemos que apresurarnos, por favor permite que pasemos— respondió un shinigami acompañado de sus dos amigos.

El hollow observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente.

—Siete contra tres— susurró para sí, el aroma del grupo mayor pedía pelea, era casi seguro un conflicto. Debía de intervenir, ya que a la primera muestra de sangre sin acostumbrarse a su última forma era casi seguro que los devoraría.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? Lucharan por su vida— comentó otro, una gran sonrisa era visible en su rostro.

El líder del trió dio un paso atrás, ellos los superaban de número y fuerza.

—Ustedes siete, ya ha sido suficiente —

Todos giraron a verlo, el joven de veinte años avanzaba calmado pero serio. Su mirada amarilla era asfixiante si la mantenías por más de diez segundos.

—¿Quien eres? No pareces de aquí. Tal vez quieras pelea contra el décimo sexto oficial de la onceava división — dijo al acercase. Solo era observado por el hueco sin impresionarse —Vaya, parece que eres un novato ¿En que te especializas? Podemos recomendarte un escuadrón —

Al ser rodeado por los siete lanzó un suspiro, se enfrentaba a varios idiotas. Se sorprendió al ver como los otros tres shinigamis le miraban preocupados. ¿Tenían algún interés en él?

—Bakudo solamente— respondió a la espera de un ataque. Sus oponentes lanzaron una sonora carcajada. Su semblante se torno más serio y levantó su mano, señalando con el dedo índice al oficial. —Bakudo número uno. Sai— pronunció. Los demás observaron atónitos como caía su amigo inconsciente con tal fuerza que el suelo sufrió varias fisuras.

Miró a los seis restantes, estos se encontraban a la defensiva, sin mostrar otra emoción continuó.

—Geki— agregó obligando a los amigos del oficial a soltar sus zampakutos y arrodillarse debido al poder del kido. —Ustedes tres, los escoltaré. Pueden encontrarse con más imbéciles ¿Les parece? — dijo tranquilo al mismo tiempo que soltaba a los atacantes.

—Claro—

Caminaba junto a esos tres shinigamis, ninguno hablaba. Aunque no tenía ningún interés de entablar alguna conversación.

—Oye, por lo de antes te agradezco. No todos se detienen por alguien de nuestra división— comentó el líder de ellos, un shinigami de cabello azulado y piel blanca haciendo contraste con unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Su físico era parecido al del Duque cosa bastante curiosa, pues poseía una altura de 1.90 metros siendo más alto que su Rey.

—¿De la cuarta división? — preguntó extrañado. Se suponía que todos ellos luchaban juntos ¿No?

—Si, al ser los más débiles hacemos el mantenimiento del Goitei y nunca nos valoran — comentó una joven de cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, siendo de una estatura bastante menor a la de ellos mientras miraba por un instante al cielo azul.

— **¡No lograras nada! Eres más débil que nosotros— dijo una voz entre la oscuridad, sus ojos ardían y no podía ver nada**

— **Así que hoy serás nuestra cena—**

—Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó la chica al ver como un reiatsu naranja comenzaba a rodear al nuevo, además comenzó a apretar la empuñadura de su zampakuto con fuerza.

—Mi nombre es Takuto Ganze, te pido que no te preocupes y me disculpo por alertarte —

Las mejillas de la shinigami se tornaron de un rojo brillante ante la respuesta.

—En ese caso yo soy Sei Himura, ella es Shizune Miyamoto y el que no ha hablado de Hisao Namikaze— dijo para adelantarse un poco —Iré a darle el aviso a Michizure taicho. —

—Ganze-san, ¿Qué escuadrón escogerá? — preguntó el tercero, también era más bajo, su cabello negro y piel morena sorprendían al verle unos ojos color morado claro, llegando a ser confundido con violeta.

—La cuarta sede.— respondió al verla. Su flor le gustaba, además el número tenía relación con un hollow.

—Pero tienes potencial para otras divisiones. ¿Porque te interesa?— cuestionó Shizune para ser regañada con la mirada por parte de su amigo más serio.

—No tolero la desigualdad. Si ustedes poseen un oficial fuerte es posible que los otros escuadrones dejen de molestarlos.— comentó al entrar junto a ellos. A la distancia lograron ver a Sei junto a dos capitanes. Este se acercó emocionado, unos pasos atrás lo seguían sus superiores.

—¿Es él? — preguntó el capitán de la novena sede con curiosidad.

—Si, su bakudo más simple puede convertirse en uno avanzado —

—Quiero unirme a la cuarta sede Michizure taicho— dijo Takuto al hacer una reverencia a ambos.

—Agradece al oficial Himura, ya que pidió hacerle unos ligeros cambios al examen de admisión — respondió el capitán mientras lo escaneaba con una mirada gris y sonreía ligeramente para sus subordinados. —Por favor acompañen al joven a la sala especial — agregó mientras quitaba un mechón de su cabello castaño y se rascaba la pequeña barba.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban varios capitanes observando al nuevo.

—Empezaremos con alguien de tu fuerza. Trata de detener al oficial Tasafusa— Indicó Tomohiro. Junto a él se hallaba su buen amigo Kaze capitán de esa división y los capitanes Hitsugaya Toshiro, quien era acompañado por su cuarta oficial y los dos hermanos Kuchiki. Pues ellos eran los más avanzados en esas artes.

—Número uno. Sai—

Tasafusa obtuvo el mismo resultado que el oficial de la onceava división, extrañando a los capitanes. Ese era el bakudo más sencillo de realizar ¿No?

—Adelante oficial Kurosaki — pidió Kaze.

Ella se colocó a la defensiva mientras elevaba su reiatsu para lograr una mayor resistencia.

Takuto la reconoció, se trataba de la misma shinigami de unos meses atrás, lanzó un suspiro. No podía ser tan agresivo después de salvarla.

—Número cuatro. Hainawa— pronunció para que un lazo amarillo rodeara a la pelinegra y restringiera sus movimientos hasta obligarle a sentarse.

—Es asombroso — susurró Rukia, recordaba cuando conoció a Ichigo, había utilizado el primer bakudo, pero de ninguna forma era tan poderoso como este.

Su hermano al escucharla comenzó a acercarse al postulante. Era momento de ver cuán bueno era en kido.

—Probaremos tu poder en batalla— dijo para señalarlo —Hado número uno. Sho—

El duque abrió sorprendido los ojos, podía fácilmente resistirlo, pero estaba arriesgándose a ser descubierto. Lo esquivó y colocándose a una distancia exacta señaló al noble para pronunciar.

—Bakudo nueve. Horin—

La energía comenzó a limitar al capitán, quien podía moverse con algo de dificultad, pero no la suficiente para seguir una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Dispersate Senbonzakura —

Velozmente comenzaron su ataque los mortales pétalos, algunos lograron hacer contacto con el hueco, pero el Kido no disminuía su poder.

—Geki— susurró para hacer caer el shikai, todas las cuchillas yacían en el suelo sin poder moverse ante la roja energía. Todos los presentes miraban estupefactos la escena.

—¿Cuantos bakudos puedes manejar?— preguntó Hitsugaya, aún no lograba destruir por completo el cuarto kido.

—Cinco, el más poderoso es Geki, pero estoy trabajando para que los otros lleguen a su poder — comentó para hacer un movimiento con su mano derecha y desvanecer el reiatsu.

Sabía que al obtener más poder la barrera entre hueco y shinigami desvanecía, podía realizar Kido. Pero este era más inestable y peligroso al mantener una mayor parte de hollow. Por ese motivo sólo fue instruido en Bakudo y no en Hado.

—En ese caso, has decidido la mejor división para trabajar el kido. Será un placer tenerte a bordo— mencionó Kaze con una sonrisa. Aquel muchacho poseía un potencial maravilloso.

Takuto hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse, ya tenía una parte del plan. El día marcaba la hora de comer, miraba encima del techo de su ahora división la convivencia de los shinigamis. De alguna forma era acogedor ver algo así, en Hueco Mundo todos le trataban frío por ser el preferido del Rey, pero de una u otra forma terminaron muertos en sus manos.

¿La vida de los huecos sería siempre tan cruel?

—¿Nos conocemos? Puedo jurar que te he visto de algún lado —

La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de ella.

—No, es la primera vez que conozco a un Kurosaki. Es un placer— respondió calmado, para continuar admirado el Goitei.

—Es asombroso que lograras someter al capitán Byakuya-san.— mencionó, el Duque al escucharla sonrió.

—Sinceramente rogaba porque no se liberará, he trabajado los últimos meses en ellos— dijo tranquilo —Pero tú resistencia fue ejemplar, el que te aplique es el cuarto en poder. Quizá algún día logres soportar el Geki— agregó divertido, desde el inicio de su entrenamiento no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar una conversación normal.

Un golpe en su brazo lo sorprendió.

—Hey, ¿Te atreves a llamarme debilucha?— cuestionó la oficial de forma amenazante.

—Solo si tú capitán alcanza mi altura mañana— respondió antes de escuchar una sonora carcajada de su acompañante

—Te contaría varias anécdotas sobre Toshiro, pero tengo que irme. Hay un partido en la octava división y no pienso perderlo— comentó al levantarse, le causaba curiosidad aquel nuevo integrante de la cuarta división.

—En cualquier caso, fue agradable platicar contigo oficial Kurosaki — dijo Takuto imitar su acción y hacer una leve reverencia.

—No me gusta que me llamen Kurosaki, siento como si me confundieran con Ichi-nii. Mi nombre es Karin— mencionó al extenderle su mano, esta fue estrechada suavemente. Miró a los ojos amarillos, y por un instante los sintió hinoptizantes al estar junto a esa sonrisa casi invisible. —Luego nos vemos Takuto-san—

—Ansió nuestro siguiente encuentro — susurró al ver como desaparecía con un shumpo.

—¡Ganze-kun!— llamó Sei mientras lo observaba desde abajo, el hollow al percatarse bajo. —Ven a comer con nosotros, te mostraré un excelente lugar amigo—

Solo asintió calmado, para seguirlo. Pero la preocupación merodeaba en lo profundo de su ser, temía a la posible traición.

Grimmjow podía resistir todas sus técnicas sin esfuerzo, pero él era un Rey.

Y Takuto el segundo en fuerza, si la amenaza se hiciera realidad, en ese momento tendrían nula posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Ahora sólo podía depositar su fe en el plan.

 **¡Fin del capitulo! Ahora comenzará lo bueno :3**

 **Si preguntan utilicé a Byakuya para mostrar el poder de Geki como kido de sometimiento múltiple, porque era el único shinigami con un shikai tan letal y al mismo tiempo que fuera difícil de esquivar.**


	4. De huecos y sentimientos

**Se que este capitulo no se centra mucho en el Hitsukarin, pero el siguiente lo hará bastante más. :3**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

POV de Takuto

Quien lo diría, es bastante más sencillo ser un shinigami que un Duque. No tengo que preocuparme de ser asesinado para que otro tome mi lugar.

Unas cuantas semanas fue suficiente para obtener el grado de tercer oficial de mi división. Todos los demás oficiales me guardan respeto por el legendario Bakudo, aunque en realidad mi especialidad es la lucha, pero no quería pertenecer al onceavo.

Espero que Jaegerjaquez-sama al enterarse se sienta orgulloso, él fue el primero en tenerme un poco de aprecio después de quedar casi ciego.

—Takuto-kun, vamos a entregar el papeleo a la décima sede—

La voz de Sei me atrajo a la realidad, asentí calmado, después de todo se trataba sólo de papeles ¿No?

Ambos avanzamos hacía el escuadrón, fue extraño, no percibía a shinigami alguno incluso Himura estaba preocupado.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunté para mirarlo fijamente, él desvío su mirada y detuvo su andar.

—Lo siento Takuto, pero estoy contra las cuerdas —

Retrocedí al escucharlo, inmediatamente utilice mi resurrección para escapar, sombras aparecieron y en ellas varios shinigamis dispuestos a capturarme.

—Bankai—

Miré a mis lados y ahí estaban los trece capitanes invocando su Bankai y unos metros adelante se hallaba un shinigami con el cual tengo malos recuerdos.

—¡Arriba Takuto! Ya esta atardeciendo —

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a la oficial Kurosaki, al parecer me quede dormido en el techo de nuevo.

Por inercia me levanté agitado, ella se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—¿Tenías una pesadilla? — preguntó un poco preocupada al mirarme a mis ojos, casi nadie lo hace, según Sei es asfixiante mantenerla .

—Si, no fue nada. Gracias por despertar a este dormilón — respondí dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Ella se sienta a mi lado, sus ojos dicen claramente: Necesito tu ayuda.

—Adivinaré ¿Quieres que sea tu guardia? —

Un par de días después de llegar surgió entre nosotros la curiosa costumbre de acompañarla a matar hollow en Karakura. Yo miraba en silencio y ella luchaba, si la cosa empeoraba lo suficiente intervenía.

Parecía agradable la idea de pasar un poco de tu tiempo con un conocido.

—Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Eres directo pero cuidadoso, anda vamos, tengo un rato libre mientras Ichi-nii y Toshiro están en la junta—

Simplemente me termine de levantar y le extendí mi mano. La parte hollow de mi hallaba divertida la idea de ver a esos capitanes molestos al pensar otro tipo de relación con Karin, pero ella siempre lo negaba y yo igual, mi misión era otra.

Llegamos a la ciudad, durante unos minutos no existían señales de mis compatriotas.

Aunque no por mucho.

El rugido de un hollow llamó nuestra atención, así que le permití a Karin marcharse, observaba a la distancia y noté algo raro.

No pertenecían a Hueco Mundo por varios motivos:

1-Su aroma era mucho más fuerte para mí. Todos nosotros tenemos un aroma en común, por eso es posible encontrar un oponente en un mundo tan grande. Y aquellos hollow resaltaban demasiado

2 -Lucían más sádicos, a pesar de ser bestias en la mayor parte de nuestra vida, poseemos una inteligencia lo suficientemente desarrollada para no lanzarnos a una muerte segura.

3 -Sus máscaras tenían una franja negra, verde o rojiza en alguna parte. Pero esta se podía percibir con suerte si eras un shinigami.

Sentí varias energías acercarse, fue ahí donde me percaté de su trabajo.

Ser devorados por los otros, no eran más que carne fresca. Y pronto llegarían todos a reclamar un poco.

—Karin, tenemos que irnos — dije serio, sin permitirle responder la tome por su cintura. Mi nariz me alertó sobre sangre en su kimono, no podría llevarla al Goitei o nos seguirán.

Bajé hasta un lugar solitario donde habían varios árboles, lancé un suspiro al ver que aún seguía fresca.

—¿Porque lo hiciste?—me preguntó extrañada y un poco molesta por mi acción, señale la sangre en su hombro y parte de las costillas.

—¿Notaste los hollow que se acercaban? Los otros al parecer eran carne fácil y la sangre puede atraerlos. Será mejor que te cambies de ropa. Te prestare mi jinbei, pero tenemos que deshacernos de la sangre—

Me percate de un pequeño sonrojo por su parte, sonreí burlón para quitármelo y dejar mi camiseta. Le miré divertido antes de entregarle mi ropa.

—¿Creías que verías mi abdomen? Yo usualmente uso camiseta abajo, no me gusta estar con vendajes — mencione, al ver como tomó veloz el jinbei me retire a montar guardia.

Los hollow se acercaban a nosotros con desesperación, bajé para tomar la prenda manchada con sangre, utilizando un poco de Kido lo incendié, al terminar de consumirse las presencias desaparecieron.

—Tenias razón, eran demasiados para ambos —

La miré, era gracioso ver como le quedaba grande mi ropa, después de todo ella mide 1.70 y yo le llevó cerca de veinte centímetros más.

—Te vez linda— comenté sin pensar, ella abrió sorprendida sus ojos por mi comentario, inmediatamente un sonrojo se apoderó de mí. —No me refería a eso, sólo mira cuanto te falta para alcanzarme — agregué avergonzado mientras miraba al cielo que se tornaba de un azul profundo y las estrellas aparecían.

Por Jaegerjaquez-sama, era la peor excusa del Mundo Humano, pero no me arrepentía, incluso lo volvería a repetir.

—Será mejor regresar. Hitsugaya y Kurosaki taicho deben de esperarte, además tenemos que explicarles lo sucedido — comenté al ver como las cenizas se perdían con el viento.

—Etto... ¿Te importaría acompañarme mañana en el festejo de Año Nuevo? No tengo con quien asistir al festival en la Sociedad de Almas y no hay nadie mejor para acompañarme — dijo tratando de eliminar la incomodidad.

—Pensé que te acompañaría alguien más —

Mientras tanto comenzamos a avanzar hacia donde se abriría el senkai en unos minutos, ahora podía ver a la gente pasar a mi lado sin percatarse, algo raro para un hollow acostumbrado a devorar y escapar.

—Ichi-nii esta ocupado, se suponía que Toshiro me acompañaría pero se arrepintió y dice que tiene una montaña de papeleo para adelantar, Yuzu asistirá con Yukio y Jinta, toda la AMS tiene planes y papá estará ocupado preparando los fuegos artificiales —

Realmente eran muchas cosas nuevas para el poco tiempo, pero ella deseaba asistir, su aroma y tono de voz me lo marcaban.

—Te acompañaré, sólo necesitaré conseguir un buen kimono— respondí.

Me abrazó susurrando un gracias. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desembocado, y sólo hice lo mismo. El sentir su calor y aroma comenzaban a embriagar la parte hollow que llevó dentro.

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar— dije, pero noté por un segundo que ella no deseaba soltarse, aunque lo más probable fue que lo imaginará.

En ese caso ¿Porque?

Acaricie su cabello y le dediqué una sonrisa. Antes de seguir cada uno por su lado al cruzar el senkai.

Fin de POV

 **-0-**

Minutos antes un capitán llegaba bastante abrumado por la junta.

—Un experimento más y se muere — susurró para sí Hitsugaya al entrar a su oficina, ya estaba harto de escuchar a Kurotsuchi hablar con términos que no entendía, se sorprendió al ver a su teniente llenando una pila de hojas con gran prisa.

—Capitán, Karin salió un rato a entrenar— respondió Matsumoto automáticamente al ver su cabello, no era momento de entretenerse.

—¿Estas llenando papeleo? —

—Si, pero no. Este es el de Karin—

Bien esto se tornaba extraño, comúnmente su oficial le ayudaba a la perezosa de Rangiku. Y ahora, había ido al mundo humano.

—Deja adivinar, la acompañó Ganze ¿Cierto?— comentó un poco de ironía, de cierta manera le preocupaba que ella estuviera tanto tiempo con el oficial.

Matsumoto detuvo el llenado, y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa

— No me dirá que esta celoso—

Toshiro podía jurar que era la quincuagésima vez donde esa oración se presentaba, ¿Que era lo gracioso?

Tenía relación con el nuevo shinigami, su seño se frunció un poco más amenazando con dejar su rostro con una gran arruga.

—Por favor, ya van miles de veces que lo dices. Y conoces mi respuesta— respondió para sentarse y cerrar los ojos, ahora tenía que esperar a su oficial.

—Claro, algo en como: Somos compañeros y es normal mi preocupación. Capitán le insisto, si pierde a Karin por Takato-san no lo culparé— mencionó mientras disfrutaba la expresión del peliblanco. Ella lo conocía y quería como un hermano menor, al punto que sabía su secreto, estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo.

Aunque él lo negaba en todos los sentidos.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba y la peor parte era que no podía hacer algo al respecto, sólo esperaba que no asesinara al novato.

—¿Ganze es mejor prospecto que yo? Por favor, dime algo bueno de él — dijo el shinigami un poco burlón, sin notar la trampa asechante de ella.

—Bueno, a pesar de ser nuevo es muy educado, se preocupa por sus compañeros y Karin, es bastante atractivo. Según Michizure taicho siempre esta dispuesto a practicar sin importar cuan herido se encuentre, y aquí entre nos... Es mucho más alto que usted—

—¡MATSUMOTO!— gritó cabreado el joven, asustando a los subordinados y ayudando a crear un alboroto a las afueras de su oficina.

—Toshiro, sigue así y dejarás sordo a toda la división —

—¿Porque traes eso Kurosaki?— preguntó extrañado el peliblanco, no vería todos los días a su oficial con ropa de otro shinigami y mucho menos que me quedase grande.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en el sillón del lugar.

—En Karakura habían unos hollow raros, mi kimono se lleno de sangre y Takuto me prestó su jinbei para no no atraer a más — respondió sin darle importancia —Tranquilo capitán, no me vio nada y él usa camiseta. Matsumoto-san gracias por ayudarme con los papeles de la AMS —

Hitsugaya miró a su teniente con una ceja alzada, ahora ya sabía cual era su "importante" tarea.

Los tres continuaron llenando papeles por unas horas. Matsumoto siendo obligada ya que no podía escapar, hasta que su turno llegaba a su fin.

—Bueno, los veo luego. Ikkaku me contó de una fiesta y no me imagino perdiendo la oportunidad — comentó dispuesta a irse lo más rápido posible.

—No quiero tus quejas sobre una resaca ¿Entiendes?— mencionó el capitán, ya no deseaba discutir con su teniente sobre el sake. Tenía suficiente con recordar a Kurotsuchi

Un silencio extraño apareció entre el peliblanco y su oficial, ninguno parecía estar con ganas de platicar.

—¿Te hiciste daño?— dijo Toshiro rompiendo el silencio, ahora no veía tan mal al novato. Quizá podría convertirse en un capitán y así no sería el único tan joven.

—No, pero me di cuenta que necesito un entrenamiento más fuerte. — comentó al bostezar. Tenía que aprender a estar más atenta al ambiente y no tanto en su oponente.

—Me encargaré de ello, después de todo eres mi subordinada—

—Gracias Toshiro — respondió antes de irse, mañana entregaría el Jinbei, sólo quería dormir.

Al perderla de vista suspiro, no importó cuantas veces se lo pedía. Ella siempre lo llamaba por su nombre.

—De nada Karin—

Continuó su camino en la creciente penumbra del Goitei, recordando el pasar de los años.

—Hitsugaya, debería poner un poco de preocupación sobre la advertencia de Rangiku, algo sobre ese shinigami no me agrada— comentó Hyourinmaru, desde la primera vez que percibió su energía existía una discrepancia.

Él era mucho más poderoso que algunos de los presentes, sin que ellos lo notasen.

Además no existía un mundo interno formado totalmente para esa cantidad de reiatsu tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero no podía decirlo.

Lo tenía prohibido, su comandante lo ordenó, uno de sus compañeros al parecer dio a conocer un motivo para no alertar a sus shinigamis, pero nadie parecía saber quien fue.

—No creó que representé un riesgo, después de todo es un oficial — respondió calmado.

—¿Esta seguro? Pudo someter a Senbonzakura con un bakudo—

Paró en seco al recordarlo, era cierto si utilizando su mejor kido logró detener un shikai del rango capitán debería estar alerta sobre cualquier comportamiento sospechoso.

—Muy bien, haré caso a tú petición Hyourinmaru — mencionó para continuar su trayecto.

— _Por favor no cometa un error Hitsugaya_ —

 **Me pregunto porque no hay capitulo hasta el momento en donde no haga una broma sobre Toshiro X3**

 **Solo quería mencionar que actualizo cada tres días, porque estoy tratando de preparar una portada para la historia.**


	5. Año Nuevo primera parte

**Ahora si, ya va un poco más de Hitsukarin :3**

 **Gracias por sus rewiews n.n**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

"comillas": **sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ : **pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Finalmente había llegado el último día del año, la fría brisa jugaba con los pequeños adornos de cada división. Varios escuadrones se encontraban ajetreados con los preparativos, todos debían estar listos antes de anochecer por órdenes del comandante.

—Taku-chan ¿A donde tan temprano? — preguntó Yachiru al verlo caminar hacía el Rungokai. El la miró tranquilo para detenerse.

—Veré a mi tutor y no podré regresar hasta la noche, además tengo que conseguir un kimono para acompañar a Karin—

—¡Iras a una cita!— dijo emocionada la shinigami antes de acercarse —Espero que seas un buen novio para Karini, o Ichi-san será tu menor problema—

 _Novio_

La palabra resonó por unos instantes en su mente, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término, usualmente los hollow lo llamaban par y era raro.

—Un novio y un par son lo mismo ¿No?—

Escuchó reír a la joven ante su comentario, una sonrisa maliciosa se presentó en su rostro.

—Taku-chan, un par son dos, pero un novio es otro. Mira te lo mostraré — respondió para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta una pareja cercana.

El hueco miró con atención a los shinigamis. Mientras su acompañante le explicaba

—Un novio es alguien que cuida por ti, sin importarle en ocasiones su propia seguridad. Quien se molesta si otro trata de hacer algo románico contigo. Y finalmente la persona que te hace sentir emociones con el simple hecho de abrazarte o verle sonreír— comentó tranquila, en los ojos amarillos podía notar esa chispa de reconocer algunas cosas pero otras no —Pero antes deben de enamorarse—

—Enamorarse— susurró para sí con una nostalgia extraña, no era suya pero sentía como algo dentro de sí llorase alguna vez por amor. Quizá era un hollow que fue necesario para ser un menos.

Pero no estaba seguro sobre de que se trataba.

— **Jaegerjaquez-sama ¿Porque desea salvar a la mayor cantidad de huecos? Después de todo surgimos de pensamientos negativos en almas humanas— preguntó curioso, Grimmjow sonrió altanero pero a la vez un poco dulce.**

— **Si te contará, pero sólo puedo decir que el enamoramiento es mayor en nosotros que en cualquier ser vivo— respondió cálido al recordar esos momentos. Añoraba con su alma regresar a ese tiempo y cuidarlo más. Lanzando un suspiro llamó un poco más la atención del Duque.**

— **¿Un hollow enamorado? No es algo que sea común, nunca conocí a alguien de nosotros en ese estado—**

 **Takuto no despegaba la mirada de su Rey, este comenzaba a relajarse, pero reconocía el dolor en su mirada.**

— **Debes aprender algo, el amor de un hollow puede ser eterno, si alguien logra enamorarlo puede considerarse la persona más afortunada, pues somos capaces de dar nuestra vida sin dudar — mencionó para mirar a la luna y marcharse sin decir nada momentos después.**

 **El hecho de tener esa plática era algo bueno, tal vez significaba que ellos podían ser algo más que bestias.**

—Nee, Takuto-chan nos vemos más tarde y feliz año nuevo — dijo Yachiru al entregarle una tarjeta, la cual tenía plasmada una fresa, ante el llamado de Kenpachi.

—Feliz año nuevo— respondió antes de sonreír y marcharse a Hueco Mundo.

Al llegar un olor conocido provenía del palacio, utilizando el sonido llegó de inmediato. Sigiloso avanzó siguiendo el reiatsu del felino, llegó al gran comedor y ahí lo vio.

—Grimmjow-sama, Duque-san esta aquí — dijo un pequeño niño que aparentaban doce años, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados mientas jalaba suavemente la ropa del soberano.

—Kazuhisa, no te esperaba hoy— comentó calmado —Ellos dos son los marqués, no los subestimes — agregó para que otro niño apareciera, él en cambio tenía un cabello negro y ojos grises, ambos lo miraban tratando de acercarse.

—No lo haré, Jaegerjaquez-sama, simplemente quería desearle un feliz año nuevo. Me iré antes de la celebración, necesito asistir al festival en el Goitei y en el Mundo Humano buscaré un atuendo, pido una disculpa — mencionó Takuto, quería quedarse, pero sabía que aquella misión era más importante para ambos.

—Muy bien, pero no dejaré al segundo hueco más poderoso usar ropa shinigami, me encargaré de que te sea confeccionado algo digno de un príncipe —

—Woaa, ¡El príncipe Kazuhisa Takuto! Es un honor estar junto a usted, mi nombre es Ryotaro— exclamó el pequeño de cabello negro antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Y yo soy su hermano Haru, espero que seamos buenos amigos— agregó para imitar a su compañero.

 **-O-**

POV de Karin

La tarde apareció por fin. Ya estaba fastidiada de tantos papeles, me sorprendía ver a Toshiro concentrado en ellos después de tanto tiempo. Me seguía molestando el hecho que prefería pasar el año nuevo con eso, en lugar de pasarlo con sus amigos.

—Capitán ya terminé — dije antes de colocar mi parte en el escritorio de Matsumoto-san, ella no apareció en todo el día. Aunque me divertí al escuchar un grito desde mi habitación que decía; ¡MATSUMOTO!

—Puedes marcharse—

No despegó la mirada de la hoja, realmente en ocasiones no me explicaba como se veía tan joven si tenía la actitud de un anciano.

—Claro, nos vemos después Toshiro — respondí, él se levantó enseguida mirándome fijamente, por un instante sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Kurosaki, no estaré en la celebración. Pero me decidí a acompañarte desde ahora como una disculpa por faltar a mi palabra — agregó dejando de lado su "Gran" obligación. Pero francamente no tenía la esperanza que me acompañara, a la mayoría de capitanes les gustaba celebrar el nuevo año.

 _Él era la excepción._

 _Quizá extrañaba a Ukitake, después de todo siempre lo trató como un hijo._

 _O aún sentía culpa por la muerte de Hinamori, a manos de un hollow hace cuatro años._

—¿Que esperas? No tenemos todo el día— preguntó comenzando a fastidiarse, sonreí al verle con el ceño fruncido ya me lo imaginaba siendo mayor y una gran línea visible a kilómetros en su cara.

—Huy, perdón capitán reloj — dije al pasar. Ambos caminamos hacia el Senkaimon, pues en Karakura habían más modelos de kimonos para mí.

Utilizando nuestros gigai nos dirigimos al centro comercial de la ciudad, este año la nieve era más que en los anteriores.

Toshiro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que hice una buena y compacta bola de nieve, apunté para golpearlo justo en su cuello, quería verlo saltar del susto o del frío, cualquiera de los dos era bueno.

Preparé mi mejor lanzamiento... Y sushh

Ahí iba, surcando el espacio entre nosotros.

—Kurosaki ¿Quieres...—

 _Rayos_

Retrocedió un poco debido al golpe.

Soy mala persona lo se, pero fue imposible.

—¡Jajajajajajaja!—

El dolor de mi estómago por reír valía la pena, ni idea de como lo golpeó, pero aún seguía desorientado.

—¡Kurosaki Karin!— exclamó furioso, su rostro comenzó a enrojecer del enojo, quizá era buen momento para correr.—¡Ni creas que te salvaras de esta! —

Comenzaba a dejarlo atrás, yo sabía esquivar a las personas en esta temporada para molestar a Ichi-nii y que tratará de alcanzarme.

Llegué al santuario, era el lugar perfecto para esconderme un rato.

Ver a las familias me hizo recordar mi infancia, desde que Ichi-nii se convirtió en shinigami de tiempo completo no habíamos podido celebrar una fecha festiva. Así fue como nuestro loco padre después de dos años, tuvo la grandiosa idea de que nosotros tres nos fuésemos con él.

Al principio no me convencía por completo, pero una vez allá de alguna forma era confortante, además tenía un buen jugador de fútbol a mi disposición, y quien pensaría que otros tenían talento también.

Compré un chocolate caliente, al ya no sentir la presencia "asesina" del taicho me relajé. Más tarde lo buscaría a pesar de un reclamo asegurado de su parte.

Ansiaba que llegará el anochecer, pero deseaba disfrutar la tarde.

Quería ver los fuegos artificiales más asombrosos, el capitán Kurotsuchi siempre trataba de alardear con ellos, así que toda su división o por lo menos la mayoría trabajaba en sus diseños.

Pero me gustaba pasar un tiempo con Toshiro conviviendo así, con nuestras discusiones las cuales se tornaban siempre a mi favor si aparecía Yukio, el odio entre ambos siempre hacia que si alguno comenzaba a pelear conmigo el otro inmediatamente me apoyaba, no importaba cuán ridículo fuera.

—¿Que hace aquí un oficial sin guardia? —

—El "Dios" de Roma apareció, Yukio ¿Como te va?— dije al verlo.

Kami, era tan absurdo que ambos midieran lo mismo, si uno crecía su oponente lo hacía a la par.

—Nada mal, Riruka sigue molesta por el pastel de vainilla — respondió calmado, recordaba ese día con claridad.

 **Un par de mes atrás...**

— **Hitsugaya Toshiro, quizá seas bueno jugando deportes, pero en los videojuegos eres más malo que mi novia—**

— **Callaré esa boca tuya en algunos minutos Vorarlberna— contraatacó el peliblanco al comenzar a presionar todos los botones del mando de la consola.**

— **¡Quien se ha tragado mi pastel! —**

 **Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos jugadores.**

— **Dime que no era el pastel del refrigerador— musitó nuestro Fullbringer a su compañero al recordar los platos sucios en la mesa junto a ellos.**

— **¿Como iba a saberlo?—**

 **Segundos después, se hallaban corriendo de una furiosa Riruka.**

 **Nota mental; No comerse el postre de aniversario de ella**

—Pero ya lo arreglaré, conseguiré algunas de las donas más deliciosas de la ciudad y listo.— agregó con autosuficiencia, me seguía preguntando como ellos dos podían ser novios y no romper a cada rato o asesinarse.

—Si tú lo dices—

Me encogí de hombros, una sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio jugador, de seguro vio a Toshiro.

Volteé y ¡Sorpresa!

Ahí estaba. Y bastante enojado.

—Usaré esto para deshacerme del favor que te debo, ojalá y lo valores — comentó burlón, antes de siquiera decirle algo fue tras él. Solo vi como intercambiaron unas palabras, para regresar. Aunque ya se notaba más calmado.

—Les dejó, o mi novia pensará que fui a comprar un videojuego nuevo — dijo Yukio haciendo su gran aporte a la humanidad evitando un regaño a una amiga.

Me miraba sin decir nada, podía sentir su mirada clavarse en mi espalda.

—¿Que no dirás nada?—

—Comencé a preocuparme—

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron bastante, menos mal que yo iba más adelante o lo notaría. No hubo más conversación durante el trayecto restante, incluso no habían hollow.

Extraño.

—Ya llegamos — dije al ver el gran edificio adornado con motivos del Año Nuevo.

Seguimos hasta la tienda, yo miraba entretenida los modelos que vestían los maniquíes.

—Deberías vestirte diferente por lo menos ¿No crees?— comenté al verlo interesado en un jinbei formal.

—Tienes razón, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— respondió.

—¿Que le habrá dicho el idiota de Yukio?— susurré, comenzaba a actuar más extraño.

¿Debería preguntarle?

—Pero tú usarás este— agregó al señalar un kimono más sobrio que los normales.

De color celeste un poco claro que casi parecía blanco, cerca del final de sus mangas tenía grabados un par de peces koi de color azúl rey, para terminar con un nagoya obi igualmente azúl rey, el cual tenía una flor de loto blanca.

Sin dudarlo pedí probarlo un instante, antes de entrar a cambiarme logré ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el shinigami, ya me las pagaría si no me gusta como me queda.

Tarde varios minutos en terminar de vestirme, salí a verme en un espejo.

Sonreí, me encantaba como quedaba y ayudaba a resaltar mis ojos y cabello por ser oscuros.

—Entonces ¿Que piensas Kurosaki? —me preguntó Toshiro, en su mirada era obvio que ya sabía mi respuesta.

Lancé un suspiro derrotada. —Me gusta— la sonrisa regresó de nuevo.

—Señorita, nos llevaremos ese y el kimono anterior—

Salimos de la tienda poco después, ya no teníamos nada que hacer, así que regresaríamos al Goitei.

—Toma, lo compré antes de encontrarte con Vorarlberna —

De su bolsillo sacó una bolsa con galletas y me la entregó.

—No creó que quieras comer algo antes de irte ¿O si?— mencionó con una ceja alzada, tomé la bolsa y la abrí.

—Anda toma una, se que a ti también te gustan—

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, lo que no se platicó durante la llegada fue lo que hicimos ahora.

—Extrañaba verte así — dije antes de lanzar un suspiro al cielo. Ya nos encontrábamos cerca de la séptima división, un poco más y llegaría con mi hermano.

—Lo siento— respondió antes de marcharse. Quería ir tras él, pero sabía que sería inútil, varias veces lo hice y ninguna funcionó

—Karin, ¿Ya tienes con quien ir?— preguntó mi hermana al verme.

—Claro que sí Yuzu, vamos con Ichi-nii mientras te cuento —

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, a pesar de encontrarse en el octavo escuadrón seguíamos siendo igual de unidas.

Fin de POV

 **¿Que pasará en el festival?**


	6. Año Nuevo segunda parte

**Puff... estos días FF estuvo un poco flojo, solo ayer hubo más historias.**

 **Esos estudios se aprovechan de nosotros XD**

 **El capítulo de hoy... No se, me gusta como intermedio para lo que viene.**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Las mellizas llegaron a la oficina de su hermano, al abrir se encontraron con una curiosa escena.

—Hola Karin y Yuzu-san, veo que han llegado antes—

—Onii-chan. ¿Porque Takuto-san está amarrado al escritorio?—

Ambas miraron mal al mayor, quien se limitó a tragar duro.

—No es lo que parece— dijo Ichigo al dar un paso atrás, le preocupaba lo que ellas pudieran hacerle.

—Ajá, y es normal ver al chico que te acompañará al festival atado y en la misma habitación que tu hermano, quien últimamente te empareja con cualquier ser vivo del Goitei— respondió irónicamente la pelinegra.

—En realidad no me "molestaría tanto" que fuera tu novio, es más agradable de lo que crees—

—Onii-chan— mencionó Yuzu, su hermana se sonrojó fuertemente además esta comenzó a apretar su puño, dispuesta a golpearlo.

—Creo que debería de irme, Karin ¿Estaría bien si paso por ti en media hora?— comentó al liberarse fácilmente. Las mellizas lo miraron raro —Estaba mostrándole a Kurosaki taicho como actúa un bakudo —

—Takuto te esperaré en media hora— dijo Karin, su hermano se salvaba esta vez —Ichi-nii tenemos que hablar — agregó con una sonrisa de; no debiste hacerlo

O tal vez no.

El oficial asintió y se marchó rápidamente, no quería saber lo próximo que sucedería.

Solo se preguntaba porque Ogichi era tan inteligente o raro.

 **Llamó a la puerta del capitán pelinaranja, horas antes recibió una notificación la cual pedía su presencia.**

— **Pase— mencionó el shinigami calmado y serio.**

 **Takuto al entrar sintió un aire pesado, la mirada de Ichigo claramente deseaba matarlo.**

— **Toma asiento —**

 **Obedeció sin rechistar, no recordaba algún momento que se sintiera tan vulnerable. Su instinto le advertía sobre algo malo.**

 **Una brisa golpeó su rostro, mostrando un bankai a escasos centímetros de su cuello.**

 **Trataba de controlar el lado salvaje que poseía, para no defenderse y revelar su identidad.**

— **Capitán ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó nervioso.**

 **El shinigami cambio su mirada a otra más clara, una sonrisa altanera surgió de lo más profundo de este. La katana regreso a su estado natural y fue guardada.**

— **Príncipe, me disculpo por el idiota de mi Rey, pero no se preocupe le explicaré su situación —**

— **Shirosaki Ogichi— musitó el oficial, tenía muy claro quien era, así que podía confiar en su palabra —Veo que me has descubierto —**

— **Entre hollow nos reconocemos, dame cinco minutos y arreglaré todo — respondió antes de sentarse y cerrar los ojos intentado meditar.**

 **Minutos después...**

— **Entonces eres el enviado de Grimmjow, ¿Que vienes a hacer?— dijo el Kurosaki mirándole fijamente, Ogichi le prohibió atacarlo de cualquier forma posible, de no hacerle caso se podría despedir de su bankai por un largo tiempo.**

— **Shirosaki debió de explicárselo, pero si no ha sido así yo lo haré y resolveré cualquier duda en usted — respondió más calmado, una sonrisa en Ichigo provocó esta reacción.**

— **Muy bien, pero tenemos que hablar un poco más —**

La hora se acercaba, Takuto se dirigió hacia donde se encontrarían.

—Karin— musitó asombrado al verla, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas —Te vez linda, ¿Alguien te ayudó a escoger ese kimono? Hace resaltar tus ojos — dijo mientras se acercaba.

Él en cambio portaba un hitatare rojo oscuro, en sus hombros portaba un kataginu, terminando con un hakama, ambos de color negro

—Tu tampoco estas mal, y sí. Fue Toshiro quien me lo sugirió—

El hollow notó su cambio en la mirada de ella al mencionarlo.

Un dolor en su pecho se hizo notar. No le gustaba verle así.

—Ven, tengo algo que hacer— comentó al tomarle de su mano e ir hacia la décima división.

POV de Toshiro

Sigo preguntándome porque me vestí con el kimono que compré hace un rato, de cualquier forma no pienso asistir al festival.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse presurosos por el pasillo, en instantes veo al oficial Ganze y Kurosaki entrar.

—Hitsugaya taicho, se que rechazó la oferta de Karin para ir, pero humildemente se lo pido. Es la primera ocasión en que podré apreciar esto, y quiero agradecerle de una forma el permitirme convivir con su teniente y oficial— dijo haciendo una reverencia, lo observaba extrañado, se notaba que quería mi presencia.

Incluso Kurosaki lo miraba asombrada, significaba que ella no le pidió convencerme .

—¿Es la primera vez que lo admirará? —

Me extrañaba, pues conocía que los fuegos artificiales eran visibles desde el Rungokai en muchos de los distritos.

—Si verá- su mirada se tornó opaca, aquel amarillo amenazante se convertía en uno melancólico —En todo el tiempo que he vivido, tuve la necesidad de trabajar arduamente para tener algo de alimento y defenderme de varias personas. Al llegar no tenía a nadie, pero ahora me gustaría compartir este momento con ambos— término de narrar, la opacidad se marchó lentamente regresando al amarillo salvaje que lo caracterizaba

—Iré—

—¡Genial! No tenemos tiempo que perder — exclamó con una sonrisa antes de salir seguido de Karin.

Nos encontrabamos caminando entre los shinigamis, admitía que el ambiente era muy diferente al usual. Todos parecían olvidar sus problemas.

Ganze y parecía ser un niño en una dulcería, al parecer decía la verdad sobre estar aquí. Él señalaba varios puestos y Kurosaki le explicaba.

—Hitsugaya taicho, olvidé entregarle mi presente de Año Nuevo. Se que no le gusta mucho que le regalen dulces, pero es una costumbre del lugar de donde vengó entregar algunos. — me dijo antes de entregarme una pequeña bolsa, los caramelos tenían un papel plateado que los hacia muy visibles

—Gracias—

Miré como entregaba otra bolsa a mi oficial, ella los aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuanto me agradaba verla así.

Después de cuatro años tratando con Karin debía de tenerle cariño ¿No?

Pasaron las horas, y los tres convivimos con alegría, incluso llegué a jugar en uno de los puestos. Matsumoto al verme se alegró bastante, creyendo que olvidaba su papeleo el cual no hizo.

Después se lo recordaría

—Capitán, finalmente aceptó la invitación de Karin — mencionó mientras comíamos un ramen.

—En realidad Takuto lo convenció — respondió mi oficial, poco sería decir que Matsumoto estaba sorprendida. Su cara parecía un poema.

—¿Enserio Takuto-chan lo hizo?—

Se notaba a leguas que no nos creía.

Ganze asintió ligeramente sonrojado, era fácil verlo por su piel blanca.

—Sabía que eres buena persona—

La plática continuaba entre todos, incluyéndome por desgracia. No importaba cuantas veces tratará de evitarlo, Matsumoto hallaba una forma de incomodar a todos los presentes.

—Takuto, ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?—

El pobre se comenzó a ahogarse con su té, tratando de socorrerlo empujamos a varios de nuestros compañeros creando un verdadero desastre. Shunsui, Jin, Kuchiki y Zaraki terminaron en situaciones comprometedoras entre ellos, desatando una pequeña pelea protagonizada por Byakuya y Kenpachi.

Discretamente nos retiramos del lugar, cuando encontramos un sitio no tan transitado.

—¡Matsumoto! Siempre sucede lo mismo ¿Porque no podemos tener una salida normal? — dije bastante molesto y un poco grosero.

—Toshiro, sólo fue un accidente — le defendió Kurosaki mientras se contenía para no golpearme. Al parecer aún no olvidaba como rechacé su invitación.

—Deja, el capitán sigue sintiéndose culpable por algo que no estaba en sus manos. Deberías de superarlo ¿No crees? — complemento sarcástica mi tenienteteniente

Recordaba, aquella frase. Yo mismo se la dije cuando estaba muy estresado, no podía seguir soportando como lloraba por Ichimaru.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir. ¡Como se atrevían! Yo pude cambiar eso.

Aquel día la perdí. A mi novia y mejor amiga, ese momento me atormenta en ocasiones y la culpa me consume cuando lo recuerdo

No le pude defender o llegar más rápido, tal vez ese tiempo hubiera sido suficiente para salvarla.

Aquella tarde, Momo falleció en mis brazos.

Por eso no me gustan este tipo de festivales, al recordar como me arrastraba junto a Matsumoto.

Fin de POV

—No soportaré este comportamiento, mejor me retiro. Disculpe oficial Ganze, le agradezco su amabilidad hacia mí — respondió el peliblanco, sin decir algo se marchó.

—Matsumoto. ¿Te importaría dejarme con Karin?— comentó el oficial de la cuarta división, se le notaba confundido.

—Ah... Si, iré con Nanao y las chicas. Nos vemos después —

La teniente utilizando un shumpo emprendió rápidamente la retirada, aunque no entendía el motivo del oficial.

—¿No creen que fueron groseras con él? Se que debió ser horrible perder a la persona amada en tus brazos—

—Él se lo buscó por actuar tan inmaduro, no puedo creer que sea un capitán si se comporta así— dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia donde se marchó. Lo más seguro es que regresara a la décima división

—Será poderoso, pero aún así no dejará de ser humano. Francamente es un motivo tonto enojarse por eso con el taicho. Aún su herida sigue abierta y no tenias que desquitarte por rechazar la invitación, nos acompaño al festival al final ¿No?—

—Takuto, ¿Estas de su lado?— cuestionó molesta.

Fue cuando su mirada y semblante cambiaron, el hollow se mostraba serio y sus ojos parecían tratar de atacarla.

Le miró, pero no pudo soportar por mucho la mirada, comenzaba a asfixiarle.

—No— respondió seco, antes de acercarse más. Ahora su presencia intimidaba —Te daté un verdadero motivo para enojarte, odio verte de esta manera — le susurró al terminar de acercarse.

Abrió una garganta con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sometía a Karin con bakudo y le cubría su boca para que no gritara.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le presentaban, a escasos metros se alzaba entre la clara arena Las Noches. Fue soltada inmediatamente al cerrarse la garganta.

—Takuto... — musitó tratando de superar el miedo que le invadió. Observaba al hollow, y al mismo tiempo rogaba por que alguien llegase a salvarla.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de ser un hueco? — preguntó al alejarse un poco, giró mostrando a su alrededor, y enseguida rasgo el kimono mostrando su agujero, exactamente en el centro del pecho—Tu supervivencia depende de cuantos asesinatos cometas. Fui encomendado a vigilarles, Jaegerjaquez-sama no confía en los shinigamis, después de todo, cuando sienten una amenaza la eliminan en lugar de buscar alternativas. Quincys, bount y almas modificadas son ejemplos vagos. Ahora responde ¿Me odiarás por proteger a los míos y mentir por necesidad?— sentenció amargo sin despegar la mirada

Volvió a acercarse a la Kurosaki, ahora se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Como si le temiera acercó su mano al rostro de ella para acariciarle, la miró directamente a los ojos estaba listo para lo que viniera.

—¿Porque lloras?— comentó Karin extrañada, iba a darle un buen puñetazo, pero el ver como las lágrimas surcaban el rostro del hueco la detuvieron.

Takuto se sorprendió al tocar su rostro y sentirlas, una sonrisa triste se formó en él.

—Le mentí a mis amigos y a la shinigami a que me gusta. A quien en este momento le tengo enfrente de mí—

Un poderoso sonrojó surgió ambos, pero Takuto aún no podía marcharse, necesitaba la respuesta.

POV de Karin

¿Que debía de responder?

Era una declaración directa, sin excusas.

Se trataba del Takuto que conocí durante todo este tiempo, de eso no tenía duda, mi furia al principio se dirigió hacia él, pero verle llorar me desconcertó.

Se arriesgó al contarme su verdad, y tenía razón en sus palabras. La Sociedad de Almas si tenía alguna amenaza buscaba la manera de exterminarla, trataron de hacerlo con Ichi-nii hace años.

Me miraba con sus ojos amarillos, ya no parecían los de antes, ahora una dulzura los invadía.

—No te odio— susurré, sin importar que fuera un hueco era mejor persona a comparación de muchos shinigamis.

—Gracias, no me importa si no me correspondes, sólo deseo verte feliz...—

De nuevo me perdí en su mirada, no escuché lo que me dijo después de eso, solo admiraba el matiz amarillo que empezó a calmar mi enojo.

Pérdida en esos ojos, me acerqué a su rostro hasta sentir su aliento, su rostro se coloreó de un rojo más brillante.

Le jale de su kimono y lo besé.

Takuto me correspondió, al rodearme con sus brazos y acercarme más a él.

Se separó de mi antes de que ambos nos quedáramos sin aire

Volvió a tomar mi rostro para depositar un beso en mis labios, su sonrisa era visible y decía claramente un gracias.

Lo abracé e inspiré su aroma, sólo me imitó, ninguno habló por unos minutos. No era necesario.

—Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales, y después te resolveré todas las dudas que tengas sobre mí Karin— dijo al abrir una garganta y extenderme su mano gentilmente.

Fin de POV

 _Perdón, pero no quiero lastimarte, por eso olvidarás_

—¡Primera resurrección! verslinden—

 **¿Quien mantendrá la ventaja?**

— **Taku-chan, se que Karini también te quiere.—**

— **Capitán, debería decirle a Karin lo que siente. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde —**

 **¿Aliados?**


	7. Cartas en el asunto

**Realmente estoy amando escribir esto X3**

 **Como siempre gracias por sus rewiews, los cuales normalmente contesto en privado porque me es más sencillo que utilizar este procesador de textos XD**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

—Dejame entender, la besas al terminar de ver los fuegos artificiales mientras dabas a conocer tus sentimientos, después respondiste a sus dudas, luego le pediste a los marqueses que borraran los recuerdos del beso junto a la declaración, pero que mantuvieran la verdad. Porque temías que aún no estuvieras enamorado por completo y lastimarla, a pesar de ser un hollow, quienes aman una vez en su vida. Y eso fue hace un mes, ahora ya finalmente declararías a los cuatro vientos que la amas — dijo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, era fue una oración muy grande.

—Exactamente, pero sólo te lo he contado a ti, ni Sei lo sabe— respondió el hueco mientras miraba a su confidente, ella lanzó un suspiro antes de revólver su cabello.

—Taku-chan, no se si eres un tonto, desconfiado y bastante chiflado, o el más tierno amigo que tengo. Aunque deberías decirle lo que sientes, yo creo que Karini también te quiere — dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante, aprovechando una junta de capitanes se reunieron en la séptima división para no ser escuchados por sus conocidos.

—Yachiru, tienes razón no debería guardar mis sentimientos. Soy un hollow y quizá no me contenga si alguien trata de hacerle daño—

—Pues, a Shiro-chan también le gusta. Aunque Ran-chan lo apoye, yo quiero que seas su novio, ya tuvo mucho tiempo para declararse—

Instintivamente el hueco al escuchar la mención de Hitsugaya como oponente, aumento su reiatsu a la par de que su mirada regresaba a ser salvaje y comenzaba a recobrar su máscara.

Un golpe por parte de la teniente lo atrajo a la realidad.

—No deberías de preocuparte por él, ¿Recuerdas el resfriado que tiene? Aún no se recupera, así que mejor aprovecha la ocasión — regañó la menor lanzando un suspiro. Takuto sería uno de los hollow más poderosos, pero era un joven enamorado.

—Trataré. Pero deberé tener cuidado con Matsumoto, no se que pueda hacer— mencionó mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

No existía duda de lo que era, si el sólo escuchar un oponente activo su instinto, no podría imaginar si alguien trataba de lastimar a Karin.

Hizo una reverencia ante Kusajishi para marcharse, buscaría un momento donde la teniente de la décima no estuviese para lograr su cometido.

—Nee, Taku-chan harás enfurecer a Chibi taicho cuando se enteré — dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa. Era momento de que el peliblanco aprendiera su lección; No jugar con los sentimientos de alguien querido.

Recordaba perfectamente su presencia oculta durante aquella noche de chicas. Sabía como escuchó la confesión de Karin acerca de sus sentimientos sobre él, mientras los ojos oscuros denotaban una esperanza de ser correspondida. Matsumoto lo notó igualmente, pero no hizo nada al respecto, a sabiendas que ambos se gustaban.

Para ese entonces ya había pasado un año del trágico suceso que se cobró la vida de su amiga.

No permitiría que Karin saliera lastimada por culpa de Hitsugaya, así que sería mejor ver si compartía sus sentimientos por el príncipe.

 **-O-**

—Hey Takuto, ¿Que te trae por aquí? — preguntó Matsumoto al verle en su división.

—Vine por mi papeleo, se que el capitán Hitsugaya no puede laborar, así que decidí ayudarles de cierta forma. — respondió calmado al dirigirse hacia la oficina, fue seguido por la teniente.

Reconocía tal táctica, no le permitirá estar a solas con la tercera oficial a menos que un peliblanco se encontrara presente.

Pero eso no funcionaba, en realidad animaba más al hueco que era. Ahora ansiaba derrotar a Toshiro en el juego más peligroso...

Demostrar que era merecedor de aquel amor.

—Karin, vine por el papeleo—

La aludida volteó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios alertando más a Rangiku.

—Gracias, es este— respondió al señalar una pila de ellos —Matsumoto será mejor que me ayudes— mencionó un poco amenazante al mirarla fijamente.

—Claro, si quieres podemos adelantar más —

Ambos oficiales se miraron desconcertados ante su respuesta, Ganze tenía en claro lo que debía de hacer.

—Las veo luego —

¿Debería molestarse?

— **Que te parece si el Jueves vamos por un helado, será un buen postre para ti— mencionó Karin, ambos acompañaban al capitán Tomohiro a entregar varios materiales a la cuarta división. Pero este se encontraba más adelante perdido en su mente.**

— **Me gusta la idea— respondió el Duque al llegar. —¿Te parece a las cinco?—**

— **Claro, sólo debo de encontrar una manera de huir de Matsumoto-san, ya sabes lo que puede hacer si le das cuerda— dijo divertida al ver de nuevo aquel sonrojo que hizo peligrar a media Sociedad de Almas.**

No, existía un plan de reserva.

De nueva cuenta el tiempo se reducía y cada vez el reloj se acercaba a dar las cinco.

—Ran-chan, hay una junta urgente— dijo Yachiru a aparecer en la oficina. Era su momento de brindar un granito de arena a la causa

—¿De nuevo? Pero si fue el Lunes—

—No seas perezosa, tenemos una alerta de la AMS— reclamó al fruncir un poco su seño, Rangiku bufó antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—¿No irás Karin?— preguntó extrañada. Antes de que reaccionará se volvió a adelantar la fukutaicho de la onceava sede.

—Etto... La junta es de — terminó susurrando Kusajishi a la espera de que la pelinegra no lo escuchase.

—Ah, pues que esperamos Yachiru, luego te explico Karin — dijo Matsumoto para marcharse en menos de lo que Ichigo pudiese decir bankai

Karin levantó una ceja, esas cinco siempre se traían algo entre manos.

Miró el papeleo por terminar y lo maldijo, alguien se había encargado de modificar las rutas y ahora la suya era una de las más concurridas.

—Así que ocupada ¿No?— mencionó una voz burlona desde la puerta, la Kurosaki le arrojó una bola de papel como respuesta —Bien, te ayudaré. Habrá tiempo para helado después— agregó el hollow calmado para sentarse en el lugar de Matsumoto.

—Takuto no es necesario—

—Yo me ofrezco, no deseo que te estreses. Además tengo el resto del día libre—

Continuaron llenando las hojas por un largo rato. No hablaron durante eso, o por lo menos hasta encontrarse seguros que ningún otro shinigami pudiese aparecer.

—¿Extrañas Hueco Mundo?— ella preguntó, un par de veces llegó a verle admirado una fotografía del lugar.

—Solo a Jaegerjaquez-sama y los niños. Todos los demás se podrían decir que me odian— respondió sin darle importancia a la par que llenaba las hojas.

—Ser un hollow debe de ser duro—

—Solo si eres un desafortunado como yo. Me tratan así por dos motivos; uno creían que sería presa fácil debido a un accidente que tuve, y dos, me inculparon de un asesinato— mencionó sin despegar su atención de ella, a pesar de continuar con su labor sentía como los ojos oscuros le miraban con un poco de tristeza. —Oye Karin... ¿Te sientes atraída por mí? — cuestionó curioso al terminar. De inmediato se percató como se sonrojaba la oficial ante la pregunta

—Si te lo dijo la loca de Matsumoto no es cierto.— respondió tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble.

—Me gustas—

Un silencio se apoderó de la oficina, el sol anunciaba el anochecer y la mayoría de los integrantes de aquella división ya habían terminado su turno. Así que no existía un gran riesgo.

—Takuto, no es divertido bromear con estar enamorado — se defendió la Kurosaki, en ese instante estaba vulnerable ante la amarilla mirada. Y el Duque bromeaba en ocasiones parecidas.

El príncipe se tornó serio para acercarse más, cuando se halló a dos metros en sus ojos una chispa salvaje nació.

—¿Sabes que es lo bueno de un hollow enamorado querida?— preguntó al sonreír con bastante orgullo, mientras reducía a su posibilidad el espacio —Su amor es eterno. Quiero demostrarte que has dominado mi corazón, pidiendo que seas mi novia —le musitó lo más cerca que podía estar de su rostro.

Era arriesgado exponerse antes de saber lo que ella pensaba de él. Pero fue más poderoso su lado hueco que el shinigami.

—Yo...—

 **-0-**

Tres días después...

POV de Toshiro

No puedo creer que aún me hallé en la cuarta división, y todo por un resfriado que no es ni medio normal.

Por lo menos me tranquiliza el saber que mi escuadrón no se ha retrasado con el papeleo, seguramente Kurosaki puso en su lugar a Matsumoto.

Siento mis ojos llorosos y la nariz congestionada, parezco aquel reno de nariz roja del que me habló Kurosaki Yuzu, por lo menos ya me recuperé un poco de como llegué.

Todo por una lluvia "normal" mientras realizaba una misión de reconocimiento en busca de esos hollow-carnada.

Aunque me arrepentí de no llevar a alguien, esos malditos atrajeron mínimo al triple y parecían multiplicarse.

Así que huí por un largo tiempo bajo la fría lluvia, y cuando llegué fui directo a dormir.

—Toshiro, ¿Como sigues?—

Al escucharla sonreí ligeramente, ya era hora de que dignara a visitar al capitán ¿No?

Pues no se apareció en todo este tiempo.

—Mejor. Kurosaki ¿Se ha mantenido el papeleo como debe?— cuestione tranquilo, ella colocó unas flores blancas en un florero cercano a mi cama.

—Si, Takuto me ayudó—

Se que no debería alertarme, pero puedo jurar que sonaba muy alegre, mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

Creo que las medicinas comienzan a darme alucinaciones, debería pedir un cambio antes de volverme loco.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?—

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron...

¡¿Que sucedía?! Esa no era mi oficial, bueno si era ella. No existía duda sobre aquellos hermosos ojos café oscuro. Sin olvidar la sonrisa que siempre me hacia perderme en ella por segundos.

Se trataba de mi oficial ciertamente, pero no como siempre.

—Estoy saliendo con Takuto—

—¿Nani?—

Tuve que preguntar, no me creía eso. Quizá se trataba de otra broma para la AMS.

Sí, eso era.

—Con Takuto, ya sabes 1.90, ojos amarillos, piel clara, amable y dulce ¿Te suena?— comentó con un poco de ironía.

Mis dientes comenzaron a sufrir la presión de mi quijada, quería asesinar al oficial, pero en este estado podía derrotarme.

— _Hitsugaya, debería concentrarse en lugar de ceder ante los celos_ — me reclamó mi fiel amigo, quien parecía en este momento un hermano mayor, Hyourinmaru.

 _Celos..._

Dios, no los tenía; estaba hirviendo a fuego lento en ellos.

Como se atrevía a declararse mientras yo estaba aquí, eso fue táctico pero sucio.

Por primera vez me maldije por no hacer caso a Matsumoto, ya me lo había advertido después del incidente en Año Nuevo.

— **Capitán, ya no se encuentra molesto ¿Verdad?— dijo la teniente al entrar en su oficina y verlo admirando al nuevo integrante de su escuadrón en su escritorio**

— **Disculpa por comportarme grosero contigo Matsumoto, tienen razón, solo fue un accidente—**

— **No importa, yo también lo hice. Pero me sorprende que Takuto lo convenciera —**

 **Se acercó más a mirar el pequeño pez gato que nadaba en la pecera.**

— **¿Creías que no iría? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada el peliblanco.**

— **No, sólo pensé que a Takuto le convenía si no estabas tú— respondió calmada, al ver la duda plasmada en la cara de su taicho sonrió divertida.**

— **Matsumoto... — mencionó en un tono curioso, normalmente significaba; ¿Que debo de saber?**

— **Parece que Takuto se enamoró de Karin, tiene ese brillo en su mirada al verla. Como usted—**

—Es momento de retirarnos. Debemos dejarle descansar — dijo el aludido y poseedor de mi molestia al entrar. Incluso él tenía algo extraño.

La gripe me ponía paranoico, desde que la, él o lo que fuese del Quincy que me utilizó como arma contra mis compañeros, esto sucedía al pescar un resfriado.

Solía crear teorías conspirativas en mi mente o actuar un poco impulsivo por la fiebre.

—Claro Takuto— respondió para ser abrazada por él.

En ese momento creí ver la legendaria sonrisa de Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow plasmada en su rostro, siendo acompañada por los ojos retadores del hollow interno de Ichigo. Todo esto sin que ella pudiera verlo, por supuesto.

Él sabía que me gustaba ella, tal vez necesitaba hablar con Matsumoto antes de lo planeado.

Al marcharse ellos lancé un suspiro.

¿Debería dejarlos en paz?

No creó que Karin aún sienta algo por mí, ya han pasado años de su confesión.

Y no hice nada por miedo.

Temía perderla. Ahora pagaba por mi cobardía.

— _Acaso te rendirás tan rápido_ — me regaño alguien como si de mi abuela se tratase

Esa voz, era conocida.

—Senbonzakura — susurré extrañado. En ocasiones visitaba a Hyourinmaru y conversaban pero nunca llegamos a hablar.

— _¿Crees que tienes que darte por vencido? ¡Eres un capitán, demuestra tu amor a ella!_ —

Su personalidad no era nada parecida a la de Kuchiki cuanto a guardarse su opinión, pero tenía razón.

No puedo dejar a Ganze llevarse la luz de mi noche. Él que derecho tiene a hacerlo, lleva sólo unos meses conociéndola.

¡Yo llevo años!

Sin pensarlo me enfrentaría al oficial y le daría a conocer mis sentimientos a Karin.

—Lo haré —

De pronto la habitación comenzó a girar y todo se torno oscuro.

Fin de POV

—Agradezco tu apoyo Senbonzakura-dono—mencionó el espíritu mientras caminaban por la tundra y un viento galopaba a su alrededor.

—No ha sido nada, me conformó con ver como pone atención, Byakuya-sama solo me ignora olímpicamente. Sigue sin aceptar que se ha enamorado — respondió su acompañante, ya estaba ofuscado de tratar con la terquedad del noble.

—¿Sabes que las mujeres ya se han reunido? —

—Ya no será problema mío, yo le advertí sobre su comportamiento —

 **Ah, solo me queda decir que... ¡Nada de spoilers por hoy! :D**

 **Cof cof ya empieza el drama duro y puro cof cof**

 **Nota: Lo de Byakuya solo fue un poco de relleno XD**


	8. Fuego amigo

**¿Es normal soñar con una imagen con trasfondo yaoi?**

 **Y más que sea de Byakuya y Kyoraku con una frase en inglés que dice algo así; Hasta cuando me traeras loco.**

 **Me levante sintiéndome rara ese día ;A;**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Dato curioso:**

 **Inicialmente ese capítulo o por lo menos la historia principal sería un recuerdo del siguiente, pero como se alargó mucho decidí separarlos.**

 **¡A esperar el romance! XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

 _ **Los celos son hijos del amor, más son bastardos, te**_

 _ **confieso.**_

Lope de Vega (1562-1635) Poeta, novelista y

dramaturgo español.

Se dirigía a la séptima sede a entregar su respectivo papeleo, su teniente le acompañaba, finalmente se hallaba recuperado del resfriado.

—Capitán, disculpe no evitar todo esto—

—Matsumoto no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo. Pero tomaré un buen consejo y le daré a conocer mis sentimientos a Karin, no me importará su rechazo— respondió Toshiro sin molestarse ni un poco.

Aunque Rangiku tenía miedo de los posibles resultados.

—Después iré a la cuarta división, Kaze taicho me realizará el examen médico un día antes para no llegar tarde —

—Eso te pasa por tu incumplimiento —

Regresaron al escuadrón, el silencio predominaba entre el par.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó extrañada la pelinegra, no era usual el silencio por parte de la fukutaicho.

—Tenemos que hablar Kurosaki — dijo frío Hitsugaya, le hizo una seña a Matsumoto para que se marchara.

Extrañamente ella lo obedeció y sin dar explicación se marchó.

—Me preocupa tu relación con el oficial. Aún no confió lo suficiente en él — mencionó para sentarse en su silla y pasar una mano por su cabello.

—Takuto es buena persona—

Incluso en su tono se notaba la molestia ante la desconfianza de su capitán.

Toshiro frunció el seño más de lo usual.

—Lo mismo pensábamos de Aizen y mira lo que sucedió —

—¡Él no es así!— reclamó golpeando la mesa con su puño.

El silencio regreso por unos minutos más, ninguno cedía ante el otro. Se preparaban para refutar cualquier comentario

—¿No estarás celoso Toshiro? — preguntó con burla la shinigami.

Inmediatamente un sonrojó apareció en el peliblanco.

—Si lo llegará a estar ¿Que te incumbe? — respondió cortante al controlar el carmesí de su rostro.

—Lo estas...— susurró Karin sin sorprenderse.

Esa muestra aparente de indiferencia despertó el veneno de aquel sentimiento que lo acosaba desde hace tiempo.

No soportaba un día más ver al oficial Ganze estar con ella.

—Cierto, estoy celoso. Pero mucho más de lo que crees— mencionó Toshiro levantándose, una sonrisa pequeña, pero burlona y macabra adornó su rostro —Te amo desde hace cuatro años ¿Debería no tener celos?—

Kurosaki retrocedió un poco ante la declaración, su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar su confesión hacia tiempo.

Pero una rabia creció en ella de inmediato.

—¡Porque no me correspondiste ésa vez Toshiro! ... Yo también sentí tu reiatsu, creí que no... — guardó silencio al sentir como su voz se quebraría.

—Escucha, yo se que he sido un tonto. Permite que me disculpe —

Se acercó para tocar su hombro, pero fue rechazado con un golpe limpio en su brazo.

—Ya es tarde Hitsugaya. No me importa si no te agrada Takuto, él es mi novio —

Fue callada con un besó desesperado del capitán. Unos instantes bastaron para que se separara.

—Responde Kurosaki ¿Aún sientes algo por mí? Si no es así te dejaré en paz —

Karin sentía el cálido aliento en su rostro, tenía la certeza de que no se marcharía el capitán hasta obtener una respuesta concreta.

—Si— Al escucharla Toshiro sonrió de nuevo —Pero ahora quiero a Takuto más —

Un suspiro surgió del capitán, el amargo sabor de la derrota inundaba su boca, haciendo contraste con la agradable sensación de los labios de su amada.

—Me cegaron los celos, iré a tomar un poco de aire— comentó en muestra de aceptar la victoria de su oponente.

—Oficial Kurosaki, Hitsugaya taicho. Finalmente los encuentro — dijo Tomohiro entrando a la oficina, su rostro mostraba claramente una preocupación —Ichigo-dono ha sido llamado a una junta con la cámara de los 46. Y se ha dictado que todos sus movimientos sean observados — agregó

Olvidaron la conversación de antes y siguieron al "primogénito de Ukitake". Llegaron hasta la Torre de la Penitencia.

—¡Ichi-nii!— exclamó al verlo con aquel collar rojo que Rukia portó una vez.

—Karin...—

—Señorita Kurosaki no intenté hacer algo o usted también será retenida — amenazó la capitana de la tercera división en un tono severo. Característico de ella.

—Tranquila, me cuidaré. Regresaré a salvo— respondió con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba al temible lugar.

—Andando Kurosaki, debemos ver el motivo de todo esto— dijo Toshiro para dirigirse a la primera división a hablar con Kyoraku.

—Le veré después a ambos— comentó Jin calmado, cuando se perdieron ambos de vista se tornó serio antes de irse y desaparecer entre las calles.

 **-0-**

Llegó la hora de la asamblea, Ichigo se encontraba ante todos los hombres, desconocía el delito que cometió, pero conociendo a la Sociedad de Almas bajo su mando.

Debería de tener cuidado.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto, de sangre Quincy y poderes hollow. Nosotros te consideramos una amenaza— abrió como discurso uno de ellos, frente al capitán.

—Te advertimos que cualquier descendencia tuya será exterminada al mínimo rastro— secundó otro al sur.

Ichigo gruñó para sus interiores. Como esos malditos se atrevían a sentenciar de muerte a sus hijos.

—Si le ponen una mano a Rukia o alguien de mi familia se mueren— dijo molesto, no sentía miedo de ellos, sólo daban órdenes sin sentido.

—¡No se tolerará tu insolencia hollow! — bramó un tercero.

Uno de los encargado se disponía a atacar al sustituto, pero un golpe mortal le fue asestado en cuestión de segundos.

—Entonces bastardos. ¿Seguirán con esto? —

La voz altanera de Grimmjow hizo aparición, pero esta vez su sonrisa estaba ausente.

—¿A que te refieres?— preguntó Ichigo. Aún no salía de la impresión al verlo tan serio.

—Yo te daré el honor hollow — respondió el primero

 **Hace cinco años...**

 _ **Si un hollow llegará a enamorarse ¿Seguiría siendo un monstruo?**_

— **Grimmjow gracias por venir — dijo una shinigami de cabello castaño y ojos grises al verlo en las cercanía.**

— **Tsk. ¿Que necesitas Sakura? Sabes que no me agrada venir aquí cuando no esta Ichigo para luchar— mencionó el felino mientras llegaba a su lado.**

— **Nada, sólo quería regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños.—**

 **Le extendió una pequeña caja negra, el hueco la aceptó dudoso.**

— **No seas desconfiado, te debo mi vida de todos modos. Ese día te encargaste de salvarme— agregó.**

 **Recordaba al espada derrotar a otro hollow semejante a él, ella era una de las supervivientes de su grupo, pero la única consciente en ese momento.**

— **Cierto, ese idiota no entendía que atacar a los jóvenes shinigamis es algo detestable. Si seguimos así. ¿Cuándo obtendremos buenas peleas? — respondió con su tradicional sonrisa.**

 **Al abrir la caja se encontró con una bufanda negra.**

— **Ojala y te guste, será para cuando lleguemos al invierno —**

— **Pero es Julio, básicamente Agosto —**

 **Jaegerjaquez se percató de un sonrojó de vergüenza el ella, normalmente se reiría un poco, pero esta vez fue diferente.**

 **Lo halló ¿Tierno?**

 **Sólo sabía que le era atrayente por alguna razón.**

— **No importa, en ocasiones la noche es fría en Hueco Mundo — dijo divertido mientras la apreciaba.**

— **En ese lugar siempre es de noche—**

— **Por eso es perfecta — respondió ante de reír un poco y contagiar a su compañera.**

 **Sintió un cálido abrazo, su corazón empezó a latir salvaje como si en una lucha se encontrase, pero una sensación confortante trataba de hacerse notar. Correspondió el abrazo, durante instante se mantuvieron así.**

— **Me voy o el teniente Abarai se molestará —**

— **Claro, te veré después Sakura —**

 _ **Aquel agujero de su alma, ¿Llegará a ser llenado por amor? Y si es así, cual es el precio a pagar.**_

— **Sakura— la llamó a mitad de la noche. El mes de Octubre era el anfitrión de esa ocasión.**

 **Ella se levantó al escucharlo, aún con los efectos del sueño se asomó y se extrañó al verlo vestido formal.**

— **¿Grimmjow? —**

 **El hueco sonrió, sin prisa o demora se acercó.**

— **Sakura— dijo suave, como si de un susurro se tratase —Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti ¿Puedes creerlo?— agregó divertido, a pesar que en el fondo su inseguridad era latente.**

 **Sin darle tiempo fue besado por la oficial.**

 **Al seguir de esa noche cuidaba a su shinigami, siempre y cuando ella lo requiriera. La sonrisa dejó de ser desafiante para convertirse en otra dulce y calmada.**

 **Cada vez que la admiraba dormir una parte de si ya no ansiaba pelear sin sentido. Como si el hambre por estas desapareciese.**

— **Grimmjow, te he dicho que no me gusta verte desvelado — comentó Sakura al verlo sentado junto a ella dormitando.**

— **Me gusta cuando duermes — respondió sin emoción aparente.**

— **Entonces ven conmigo, duerme a mi lado—**

— **Soy un hollow, mi instinto podría dictarme que te asesine. Por eso no evitó quedarme toda la noche — mencionó antes de lanzar un suspiro. Lo que antes admiraba de si mismo, ahora le temía.**

— **Confío en ti— dijo antes de tomar con delicadeza su mano y acercarlo.**

 **El hollow dentro del espada comenzaba a reaccionar violentamente, nunca sintió tal sensación. Ni en sus mejores peleas contra sus oponentes.**

 **Sin embargo, ella notó el miedo del felino. Se acurrucó en él y escuchó su corazón alterado.**

— **No puedo... Tengo que irme—**

 **De nueva cuenta un beso salvaje apareció, ahí descubrió el motivo de su instinto.**

 **La deseaba a ella.**

 **Correspondió más calmado, pero aún así mantenía su temor en cierta medida.**

— **Se lo que quieres Grimmjow, tus ojos te delatan— susurró al separarse, sonrió al ver un sonrojo en su novio —Yo también lo quiero —**

 **La noche y el sonido de los grillos fueron los únicos testigos del anhelo de ambos. Nadie más se enteró.**

 **Todo eso fue hace algunos meses...**

 **Despertó ante los 46, sus manos y cuello estaban siendo sujetados por Kido.**

— **Sexto espada Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, no se tolerará tu relación con la cuarta oficial Himeno Sakura—**

— **Así que debería retirarse y quizá se le perdone su vida— secundó uno de sus integrantes amenazante**

 **Algo marchaba mal para él, su instinto se lo advertía**

— **¿Que hay de Sakura?— preguntó bastante preocupado.**

 **Un coro de risas fue audible en todo el lugar, fue llevado a otro sitio parecido a su mundo, pero este en lugar de arena, poseía césped, el cual se mecía con el viento.**

 **Ahí vio a su amada shinigami de rodillas, portaba un kimono blanco, pero este tenía una gran mancha roja.**

— **Se le categorizó como traición. Ahora veté, o serás inculpado y todos los capitanes irán tras tu cabeza — respondió un hombre en tono severo. Al ver el rostro del felino sonrió satisfactorio.**

 **El espada estaba destrozado.**

— **Quiero llevarme su cuerpo. Le enterraré en Hueco Mundo y les aseguró que nunca pondré un pie en este lugar—**

 **Los murmullos comenzaron a ser irritantes después de unos segundos.**

 **Él seguía sin creer la escena que presenció, deseaba destrozar a toda la sala.**

 **Quizá ahora entendía de cierta manera el motivo de Aizen para deshacerse de ellos.**

— **Ya que has aceptado sin ser agresivo, consideramos viable tu petición — comentó otro del grupo.**

 **Cargó el cuerpo inerte de ella, se marchó sin decir algo, ni una palabra salió de él.**

 **Llegó a Hueco Mundo, un vacío surgió en su abdomen, miró un segundo y vio su agujero...**

 **Ya lo había olvidado.**

 **Dejó el cuerpo recostado en su cama, tomó una silla y se limitó a admirarla por un tiempo.**

 **Inevitablemente las lágrimas le dominaron, llegó un momento en el que su máscara terminaba de caer. Sorprendido pasó su mano y sintió su piel por primera vez en esa parte de su rostro.**

 **Sin previo aviso entró un arrancar, de mirada sombría y máscara de reptil. Por inercia Grimmjow se colocó a la defensiva ante su amada.**

— **¿Que quieres?— gruñó el felino**

— **Hemos venido a mostrar nuestro pesar y respeto a la Reina. Disculpe si es inesperado. Pero nuestro Rey es usted y le serviremos — respondió para señalar a un grupo de otros cinco quienes se encontraban haciendo una reverencia como muestra de su palabra.**

— **Hemos presenciado su reiatsu estable y poderoso, se que podemos encomendar nuestras vidas a usted — mencionó otro**

— **Rey...—**

—Grimmjow, ya sabes mi petición. Confió en tu fuerza para cumplirla— dijo Ichigo al terminar de escuchar el relato, seguía sin entender como siempre seleccionaban a un grupo de imbéciles para dirigir a los trece escuadrones.

—Si es lo que deseas— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse por una garganta.

—Muy bien. ¿Que me harán? — desafío el shinigami.

Un grupo lo ató con bakudo hasta que sus movimientos fueron restringidos en su totalidad.

—Coloquen el prototipo y realicen las pruebas pertinentes —

 **-0-**

El Duque se hallaba expectante ante las nuevas órdenes de su rey. Poco antes le asignó el vigilar el callejón al cual llegaría después de ir a la asamblea.

—Takuto—

La voz de Grimmjow lo sacó de su mente.

—Ordene mi señor —

—Cuidarás con tu vida a Yuzu, Karin e Isshin Kurosaki mientras que Kuchiki Rukia se quedará en Las Noches bajo mi cuidado, hasta que el descendiente de Ichigo nazca y sea seguro— respondió Jaegerjaquez serio, pero inevitablemente una sonrisa burlona apareció en él —Al parecer Ichigo no es tan hollow como piensan, o notaría el reciente embarazo de ella ¿No crees? —

—Hai. Su aroma cambio hace una semana, y no dude que me encargaré del cuidado de ellos— dijo Takuto haciendo una reverencia —Cualquier suministro o recado no dude en llamarme— agregó seguro de si. El sustituto le brindó una oportunidad de estar con Karin sin tener que luchar por seguridad de su misión, era momento de agradecer su amabilidad.

Avanzaron cautelosos a la décimo tercera sede. Ingresaron sin esfuerzo y llegaron a la oficina.

—Kuchiki taicho —

Rukia se extrañó de ver al felino, pero su rostro serio mostraba que algo malo sucedía.

—¿Que le pasó a Ichigo?—

—No lo se— respondió Jaegerjaquez para abrir una garganta —Vas a resguardarte en Las Noches, seguramente la Central descubra en poco tiempo que eres alguien de valor y no dudarán en atraparte, para que Ichigo se someta a ellos—

La shinigami miraba con asombro y miedo al hollow.

Si bien era cierto que tenía una relación con el pelinaranja, esta era bastante discreta por las posibles amenazas.

No quería irse, y dejar a su suerte a la persona que amaba.

—Capitana Kuchiki, por favor confíe en nosotros. Y cuide el futuro de su hijo. Kurosaki taicho nos encomendó su salud — agregó Takuto, para ver una sorpresa mayor en ella.

—Como lo saben— susurró al tocar su vientre

—Los hollow detectan muchos más aromas de lo que piensan los shinigamis. Andando, arreglaré con Urahara tu gigai para que una alma modificada te sustituya por un rato— respondió calmado al extenderle la mano.

Una leve sonrisa surgió de la pelinegra.

—Ese idiota, siempre cuidando de mí. Confiaré en ustedes tres — comentó al tomar la mano del Rey y marcharse.

Takuto se desapareció antes de que alguien notase su presencia, comenzaría su guardia.

 **-0-**

—Me enteré el problema de Ichigo taicho ¿Saben algo?—

—No, ni siquiera Kyoraku lo tiene claro— respondió Hitsugaya calmado.

—Karin— llamó el hueco al verla sumida en su mente —¿Te sientes bien?—

En ese instante ambos shinigamis se tensaron por lo sucedido horas atrás. Rompiendo el agradable ambiente creado hace unos minutos.

—Tranquilo, sólo me preocupa un poco mi hermano—

El Duque no terminaba de creer la excusa, su olfato quería advertirle sobre el engaño.

—Me alegra que te preocupes por él. ¿Quieren ir a almorzar? Conocí con Sei un buen lugar cerca de aquí — comentó en un tono alegre.

En ocasiones Takuto era demasiado inocente... Esta entraba a la lista sin duda alguna.

Minutos antes...

La oficial acompañaba a su capitán en busca de la perezosa teniente de su escuadrón.

—¿Puedo saber que te gustó de él?— preguntó el peliblanco mientras caminaban por la solitaria calle.

Una sonrisa burlona comenzó a crecer en Karin, molestaría a Toshiro y si intentaba besarla de nuevo lo golpearía sin dudarlo.

—Es una persona dulce pero seria, algo equilibrado, siempre cuidando de mí, pero a la vez dándome un espacio para no sentirme sobreprotegida. Aunque no lo parezca es bastante competitivo y siempre en el entrenamiento quiere derrotarme, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más me gusta es su sinceridad, tacto y amabilidad— respondió lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

—Veo que es un buen partido— comentó calmado. Aunque por dentro no se encontrará así.

—Sigo sin entender como mantienes esa cara. Pareces un amargado —

—Kurosaki...— susurró amenazante el shinigami ante la broma.

Toleraría que le llamase anciano, niño, ermitaño del papeleo, capitán temporizador.

Pero nunca amargado... Era como si le dijieras anciana a Matsumoto.

—Es la verdad, incluso el capitán Byakuya-san ahora muestra más emociones. Ya ocupaste su lugar Toshiro—

—No tengo duda en que eres la hermana de Ichigo, ambos igual de irrespetuosos— bufo, aparentando molestarse mucho más de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Pero así te gusto ¿No? — contraatacó la pelinegra, no permitiría dejarle con la victoria esta ocasión.

Un sonrojó salvaje atacó al peliblanco, acompañado de una vergüenza total al recordar su comportamiento horas antes.

—Me pregunto que diría Matsumoto-san si le cuento lo de la mañana— agregó al colocar su dedo índice en sus labios y mirar fijamente a Hitsugaya.

—Por favor no le digas, tu no la has conocido tantos años como yo— pidió en un tono casi suplicante. Lo que menos quería era a su teniente reclamándole y con una cara de: Te lo dije desde uff'

—¿Tan mal lo pasarás?— preguntó aún sin borrar la sonrisa burlona.

—Me va a decir; Capitán se lo advertí, ya ve por no hacerle caso a la experta en amoríos. Ahora deberías de tomar terapia para esa actitud, quizá se le quité lo frío.— respondió imitando el tono de la mayor de ellos tres.

Una risa por parte de ella lo calmó bastante, todo indicaba que el incidente quedaría en secreto.

—Eres pésimo imitando, menos mal que eres capitán y no actor —

—¿Seguirá con las burlas oficial? — preguntó con una ceja alzada y una leve sonrisa.

—No capitán— dijo divertida —No por ahora—

Fue "capturada" por un abrazo del peliblanco, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero ciertamente le sorprendía.

—Te quiero Karin. Me arrepiento por ser un amagado y perderte—

—Yo también te quiero Toshiro — susurró al recargarse en él y corresponder el abrazo, aunque sabía que su superior no pudo escuharla.

—Entonces continuemos, quizá consigamos más información y pillemos a Matsumoto — comentó después de un momento, pero realmente no queria terminarlo

 **¡Y nuestro shinigami enamorado vuelve a ganar terreno!**

 **De seguro creian que me había olvidado de la misión.**

 **Modo Tite on XD**


	9. Amor y odio los primogénitos del corazón

**Finalmente, despues de pasar la fecha para actualizar XD**

 **Aquí su deseado capitulo 9**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

 _ **El amor tiene un poderoso hermano; el odio**_

 _ **Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro**_

 _ **puede matarte**_

Una semana más tarde...

Ambos se hallaban en el Mundo Humano, sus gigais junto al sello límite contendrían su energía.

No tendrían acceso a algún método para separarse de este, era lo acordado.

—Veo que asistió Ganze— dijo Toshiro calmado al ver como se acercaba vestido casual, chaleco y pantalón negro, camisa azul y zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Usted me llamó Hitsugaya taicho? —

El aludido sonrió, pero en realidad aparentaba ser más una mueca altanera.

—¿Crees tener algún derecho para salir con mi oficial?— cuestionó cortante. El Duque se sorprendió por el repentino cambio —Y utilizar el resfriado como escudo, que cobarde—

Takuto apretó sus puños, si bien era cierto que no conversaban mucho, él no tenía libertad de dirigirse así.

Mantuvo el silencio, no dejaría la satisfacción de responder ante la burla.

—Pensé que el famoso tercer oficial resultaría ser un shinigami a la altura. No un débil que a la primera amenaza a su persona retrocedía —

El hollow comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al capitán, ignorándolo descaradamente. Le escuchó gruñir poco después, ahora escuchaba sus pasos seguirle a una distancia prudente.

Miró al cielo y al ver como oscurecía sonrió burlón, se dirigió a la zona más alta de Karakura, cerca del cementerio.

Cuando presintió estar lo suficientemente alejado tendió su trampa, aunque en realidad desconocían la existencia de un tercero.

—Hitsugaya Toshiro, puedo tolerar muchas ofensas— mencionó al detenerse, giró calmado para encontrarse con la mirada turquesa quien estaba a la defensiva. —Pero nunca digas que soy un cobarde— el tono cambio drásticamente denotando amenaza.

—Karin no estaría en la cuarta sede si no hubieses aparecido ¡Ella te defendió por no estar atento!. Esos bastardos después los utilizaron de rehén ¿Recuerdas?— escupió furioso.

— **Mis amados capitanes, entreguen al Duque y nos marcháremos — dijo un joven de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojizos y cabello rubio.**

 **Todos los presentes se miraban extrañados, ninguno parecía tener idea. Takuto instintivamente se tensó... Lo querían a él.**

 **Seguramente se enteraron de su existencia, y conocía a quienes estaban detrás de todo eso.**

— **Teniente Kusajishi —**

 **La voz preocupada del oficial de la onceava lo alertó, agudizó un poco sus sentidos y la percibió. Era un rehén de ellos.**

 **Dio un paso adelante guiado por el hueco dentro de sí.**

— **Detente novato. Avanza más y tu te les unirás—amenazo mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos amarillos.**

 **El hollow no escuchaba nada, sólo murmullos. Mantenía fija la mirada en Yachiru, recordaba como ella le narró entre lágrimas todo lo que Gremmy le obligó a pasar para regresar .**

 **Asesinando a sangre fría lo que ella creía que eran sus seres queridos, sólo para descubrir que fue la última ilusión del Quincy.**

 **No podía abandonarla**

— **¡Takuto! —**

 **Un sonido chispeante de dos katanas luchando llamó su atención. Frente a él se encontraba su novia protegiéndolo de otro shinigami, quien vestía completamente aparentando ser uno de la segunda división.**

— **Karin...— susurró mientras la observaba luchar.**

 **Rápidamente un grupo numeroso de estos traidores les rodeo a ambos.**

— **Dejen de resistirse. Tenemos suficientes explosivos para detonar la mitad de los escuadrones —**

— **No lo permitiré — dijo la pelinegra al tomar con mayor fuerza la empuñadura de su zampakuto.**

 **Un corte llenó el ambiente, los capitanes y oficiales miraban atónitos como una katana negra atravesaba el cuerpo de ella.**

 **Takuto corrió a tomarla entre brazos, deseaba asesinar a esos malditos. Pero si lo hacía su identidad sería descubierta.**

— **Escucha bien — el filo se posó en su espalda —Llevala con los otros, pero si tratas de sanarla, los mataré —**

 **El hueco asintió y obedeció las órdenes. La acomodo cerca de Yachiru, sintió una mirada penetrante en él.**

 **Hitsugaya lo observaba con desprecio, incluso con odio se podría decir.**

— **Taku-chan, me encargaré de sus heridas — le dijo la shinigami colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.**

 **Observaron la impotencia de todos los capitanes, un oficial fue asesinado frente a ellos al tratar de huir. Esto se tornaba más peligroso.**

 **Gruñó para sí mismo.**

 **¡Era un Duque!**

 **No podía dejar morir a la persona que amaba, cada segundo empeoraba por la pérdida se sangre.**

 **Cerró sus ojos, atacaría como antes.**

 **Todo se tornó lento al levantarse, sentía la energía de los shinigamis, como varios de sus oponentes trataban de herirlo y otros querían aprisionarlo con kido. La presencia de su amigo como oponente lo alertó, su katana ya estaba desenfundada.**

 **Pero el miedo y arrepentimiento en el aroma del oficial fueron suficientes para el Duque, paso de largo asesinando a otros más. Sintió como su amigo se sorprendía.**

— **¡Bakudo sesenta y uno Rikujo Kuro!—**

 **Escuchó maldecir a otro oponente que apareció entre los rehenes, sonrió ligeramente.**

 **Himura no lo hacia por gusto.**

 **Llegó hasta el líder, sin dar un segundo más utilizó el sonido para aparecer lo más cerca. Recordaba como sujetaba en sus manos el dispositivo para detonar los explosivos.**

 **Sin titubear cortó ambas manos, la sangre salpicó a su cara.**

— **¡Fuego!— gritó Takuto con todas sus fuerzas, tomando a Sei se tumbo en el suelo.**

 **Lo siguiente fue silencio, acompañado del sonido cortante de tanto shikais o bankais, los cuales atravesaban a los traidores plasmando todo el lugar con el aroma a sangre fresca.**

—¡Pero ataqué sin miedo! ¿No?... Ese día que hiciste por ella— dijo apretando más su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar

—No podía defender a Karin—

—¡De ella no habló imbécil! — explotó encontrándose al borde de la ira —Recuerdo su sonrisa ante la promesa de que pronto llegaría el tal Shiro-chan. ¡Yo la defendí de Ramses! Ella me vio como alma y no como bestia, le ofrecí cuidarla pero se negó. ¡¿Recuerdas que le hicieron al hueco junto a Hinamori Momo?!— respondió rencoroso y en un tono amargo.

Hitsugaya dio un paso atrás, esos detalles sólo podría saberlo aquel hollow a quien atacó.

El golpe con su zampakuto no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para asesinarlo, sólo pudo crear un gran corte en ese rostro. Uno que cruzaba exactamente por ambos ojos, la bestia lanzó un rugido ensordecedor antes de huir derramando un poco de sangre en su camino

—Así que eres ese oso— comentó serio, esto lentamente comenzaba a ser peligroso. Lo alarmaba mucho el hecho de que fuera un hollow —¿Kurosaki lo sabe?— cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

—Por fin ¿Como la llamarás? ¿Kurosaki o Karin? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Nosotros poseemos un código de honor — respondió agresivo al recordar como ella sufrió ante la indiferencia del shinigami. Y como él estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, devorado por sus compatriotas.

Toshiro sacó de su bolsillo una alma modificada y la comió, liberándose de su gigai.

Miró con desprecio a su oponente mientras lo señalaba con Hyourinmaru.

— No toleraré una amenaza como tú en el Goitei —

Un juez miró con desaprobación al capitán. Se había acordado entre ellos el no poseer algo así, de forma indirecta.

Sólo debían de hablar y arreglar todo. El humor de esos dos empeoró bastante desde el incidente con su amada un par de días atrás.

Y él era quien se aseguraría de su palabra.

—Tsk... No importa cuanto me cueste en este cuerpo. Evitaré a toda costa que Karin pueda estar a tu lado —

La frase comenzó a despertar la ira del shinigami, quien sin pensarlo liberó su bankai.

—Mentí al seguir estas órdenes. Hyourinmaru me advirtió sobre ti — dijo frío, ambas miradas chocaban entre si creando un ambiente pesado.

—He luchado tanto tiempo y solo Jaegerjaquez-sama, Karin, Sei y Hinamori me han dado la oportunidad de cambiar — musitó al mirar la sangre gotear de su mano —¡No moriré a estas alturas!— vociferó elevando a sus posibilidades el reiatsu que poseía.

La batalla era vista por el juez y el alma modificada, no podían intervenir por el momento.

Esta era por el orgullo de cada uno.

—¿Resistirá el cuerpo?— preguntó el alma. Cada golpe que recibía del hielo no era suave

—No— respondió al mirar la escena, conocía la verdad hacia más tiempo de que ambos creían. Pero se mantuvo al margen de ello.

—Ya veo, ojala y no se descontrole esto—

—Andando, tenemos que ir por alguien. Si alguno llegará a matar al otro la misión fracasaría y comenzaría el conflicto tan temido por Jaegerjaquez— comentó al abrir un senkai sin esfuerzo.

—Como ordene, Kaze- dono—

—¿Como lograste obtener una apariencia humana? — preguntó Hitsugaya al darle un poco de espacio para recuperarse, el oficial a pesar de estar en un cuerpo artificial mantenía una condición envidiable.

—Son un Sencer, que significaría entero. He roto la barrera entre shinigami y hollow— respondió, su cuerpo lentamente caía ante el cansancio y las heridas.

No saldría vivo de esta si llegaba a desmayarse.

—Hitsugaya— lo llamó al verlo meditando un poco —¿Desde cuando te atrae Karin?—

—Eso no te incube —

El Duque sonrió altanero ante esa cortante oración, sabía con certeza la auténtica respuesta. Yachiru le narró todo lo que sucedió hace años.

—En ese caso la cuidaré y no se... Quizá pueda tener una familia— dijo burlón pero manteniendo la seriedad, sínico era quizá, la mejor palabra para describirlo en ese instante.

Lo siguiente fue una sensación helada en su cuerpo, la zampakuto atravesaba su pecho mientras el shinigami descargaba su odio.

—No lo permitiré — mencionó el peliblanco entre dientes.

El brillo de esos ojos amarillos desaparecía a la par de cuanto hacia descender la temperatura.

—Karin— musitó el Duque.

— **¿Cual es tu nombre? —**

— **No poseo algo como eso, un hueco lo olvida —se acercó para colocar un tazón que retenía una pasta de varias plantas —Te mantendré a salvo mientras llega ese tal Shiro-chan, aplica ese ungüento el tu herida, ayudará a cicatrizar pronto y disminuirá tu dolor — dijo mientras se recostaba en las cercanía de la teniente.**

— **Kazuhisa, paz verdadera. Eso es, así te llamarás desde ahora— comentó con una leve sonrisa, mientras seguía sus órdenes.**

 **Él la miró curioso, se acercó un poco más y pudo apreciar la verdadera profundidad de la herida.**

 **No era la mezcla adecuada.**

— **¿Porque no atacas? Puedo devorarte en cualquier segundo— cuestionó el oso alejando el cuerpo inerte de su compañero.**

— **Tus ojos son distintos Kazuhisa. No son como un hollow normal—**

 _Kazuhisa, paz duradera..._

—¡AAHHHH!— gritó de dolor al sentir la empuñadura tratando de cuzar donde estaría su agujero.

La mirada turquesa no demostraba piedad, se encontraba cegada por los celos.

— **¿Quieres un nombre nuevo? Y el que posees — preguntó el felino extrañado ante la petición**

— **Me fue otorgado por la antigua shinigami Hinamori. Deseo tener otro distinto como señal de mi evolución —**

 **Grimmjow sonrió divertido para asentir calmado**

— **Muy bien, será Takuto—**

 _Takuto... Buen líder_

Su vida se congelaba ¿Así terminaría? Cerró sus ojos con tristeza y dolor.

—No mereces su amor, sólo eres una bestia —

— **Takuto, gracias por confiar en mi para protegerte —**

—No debes irte, no puedes. No de nuevo...— susurró débil una voz en su mente, esta era tan fría como el bankai, pero sonaba desesperada a la vez.

—¡HITSUGAYA!— rugió el Duque mientras se levantaba con aquel cuerpo muerto que le retenía.

Toshiro lo miró asombrado, hace unos segundos ya no tenía signos vitales.

El gigai fue desintegrándose por su presión espiritual, dejando ver a su primera resurrección, un enorme oso erguido. Su máscara era completamente blanca y los ojos no se veía nada, ni una muestra de vida. Sólo un punto rojo, que miraba rabioso al shinigami en medio de la oscuridad de esos ojos.

—Primera resurrección; Kasetyan — dijo serio al terminar de tomar forma, a primera vista no existía algo físicamente humano en él

—Lealtad— susurró Toshiro, ahora comprendía un poco su personalidad.

Con pasos pesados se acercó al capitán, un intenso gruñido se escuchaba dentro del hollow, como si de una olla a presión se tratase.

Hitsugaya sin dudar comenzó de nuevo el ataque, este era respondido por la zarpa izquierda, siendo esta más parecida a la de un oso perezoso que uno común.

Ninguno dejaría salir con vida al otro.

Cegados cada uno, por distintos sentimientos.

Odio y celos eran los gobernantes de sus mentes, no atendían de ninguna forma a los huecos, quienes comenzaron a ser atraídos por el poder y la enorme destrucción causada por ellos.

¿Como llegaron a eso?

En cuestión de minutos la destrucción era notable, al llegar al cementerio el hueco se detuvo.

Seguía dominado por el odio, pero recordaba claramente la tumba de Masaki Kurosaki y la importancia de ese nombre para ella.

Se colocó frente a la entrada, un gran dragón de hielo lo atacó, mientras clavaba sus garras en este, trataba de evitar el avance. De nuevo el hielo cubría su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el hocico y una esfera amarilla se formó en su interior.

—Cero—

Todo el dragón fue destrozado por la fuerza del ataque. Hitsugaya esquivó el golpe y reanudó su ofensiva. El sonido de las garras contra su espada, sólo era opacado por el bullicio de los hueco a su alrededor.

—¡Bakudo noventa y nueve; Kin!— exclamó Toshiro al aparecer de sorpresa detrás de su enemigo.

Takuto fue sometido por las líneas negras que lo rodearon forzando su cuerpo a quedarse en el suelo, vio como el shinigami se colocó frente a él.

—Segunda forma Bankin—

La masa blanca surgió del reiatsu del capitán, el hueco comenzó a percibir como trataba de retenerlo. Su rugido fue inútil al sentir como el Bakudo entraba en su cuerpo.

Tosió un poco en busca de aire, su orgullo le obligó a clavar sus garras en el suelo y levantarse a pesar del poder.

—¿Crees poder derrotar al príncipe hollow? Rey de hielo — dijo altanero al lograr estar de pie. Su mente comenzó a ser nublada por el rencor, dejando de lado el odio.

 _El veneno del tiempo._

Rencor de lo que era Hitsugaya, un shinigami que no tuvo la necesidad de huir de sus compatriotas. Además fue su culpa el hacerle quedar ciego completamente en sus resurrecciones. Tuvo suerte de recuperar su vista en su forma humana, pero aún así esta no era completamente sana.

—Hado cincuenta y cuatro Haien— respondió al lanzarlo en las cercanías.

El fuego era abrazador y sofocante, creando así una barrera temporal para el peliblanco.

Su persona en cambio se hallaba bajo la tutela de los celos.

 _La muestra del amor egoísta._

Ya no toleraba el pensar en su amada con alguien más, su comportamiento fue seducido por aquella voz poco a poco. Y el verla herida de gravedad fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ahora deseaba terminar con todo, no le importaban las consecuencias, si moría, lo haría luchando.

Un zarpazo en su brazo derecho fue suficiente para que soltara su katana, entre las llamas surgió su oponente con graves heridas.

Ambos escucharon la llamada a comer de los huecos, antes de darse cuenta un enorme número de ellos los rodeaba.

Toshiro sujetó su brazo, sentía que en cualquier momento este cedería ante el desgarre casi total. El Duque seguía sin prestar atención, acercándose a su presa.

Escuchar como algunas tumbas eran destruidas finalmente sacaron de sus pensamientos a Ganze. Lanzando un rugido amenazante llamó la atención de aquellas almas atormentadas.

—¡Largate que esperas!— vociferó el principe al shinigami, sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó mediante una garganta.

Ahora miraba con sus ojos Turquesa el daño que hicieron a Karakura, mientras trataba la herida con Kido se acercó al cementerio, entre las tumbas un nombre resaltó

 _Masaki_

Se detuvo al recordar la importancia de ella. ¿Como pudo olvidarlo? Estuvo a punto de destruir el homenaje del mundo humano a la madre de Yuzu, Karin e Ichigo.

La memoria del hueco deteniendo su bankai apareció. Como si de un reclamo se tratase

Fue cuestión de minutos para el regreso del Duque, su estado había empeorado exponencialmente.

—Por fin— dijo al tener de frente a Toshiro, rápidamente lo tomó del cuello apretando un poco, para evitar que tratará de hacer algo, lo ató con su Bakudo favorito; horin —No serás una amenaza para mí — agregó, aquellos puntos rojos desaparecieron. Como si algo indicará que lo único viviente dentro de sí ya se hubiese marchado...

 **A que no se esperaban esto X3**


	10. Divide y vencerás

**Entró a clases el miércoles T.T**

 **Deberé apurarme para tener lista los capítulos XD**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

—¡Alto!—

La voz de la teniente Kusajishi detuvo la zarpa a milímetros de perforar el pecho del capitán.

Hitsugaya notó como todo el negro de sus ojos era remplazado por el amarillo característico de su forma humana, el Duque lo bajó con cuidado y le desató.

Ahora parecía desorientado.

—Takuto...— Yachiru le dijo en las cercanía, mientras su mano se acercaba y paraba antes de tocarlo. El hueco la olfateó por un segundo antes de acariciar la mano con su cabeza.

—Es ciego — mencionó Kaze llegando junto al gigai. Comenzó a tratar las heridas de Toshiro, quien se extrañaba del actuar del hueco. —Quería traer a tu oficial, pero aún no se encuentra en condiciones. Así que decidí ir por un shinigami querido por Takuto — agregó. Se alegraba de llegar a tiempo y haber colocado una barrera especial para regresar la ciudad a su estado normal.

El capitán de la décima división observaba como a pesar de las heridas Ganze trataba de jugar un poco con Yachiru. No parecía la bestia de unos minutos atrás... Él tampoco.

—Toshiro— comentó Takuto al sentarse, a pesar de su ceguera el aroma del peliblanco era perceptible, este se encontraba plagado de culpa y arrepentimiento —Lamento burlarme y desatar esto, después de todo amas a Karin tanto como yo ¿No?. Es natural que suceda esto cuando ella esta herida de gravedad— término de decir tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

Reconocía que a pesar del trató cortante del taicho al principio, fue su comentario sínico quien causó el conflicto.

—Shiro te lo dije, tiene un buen corazón — mencionó la fukutaicho al acariciar al oso y comenzar a aplicar Kido en su hueco.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Hitsugaya, su alma se sentía más calmada. A pesar de aún no querer aceptar sus celos por completo, le agradaba la comprensión del hollow.

—Kusajishi-san ¿Porque aplica kido sobre el agujero de Takuto? Tiene heridas más graves en su cuerpo — cuestionó Kaze extrañado, una risa de parte de la shinigami lo intrigó más.

—Curando aquí se activa su regeneración, gatito me lo dijo hace algunos años— respondió calmada.

Los capitanes admiraron como lentamente cicatrizaban las señales de lucha al mejorar el estado del hueco en su pecho, tardó un poco en terminar de sanarse por completo.

Ahora un gran oso los miraba atento.

—Gracias por detenerme — comentó a la par que su energía naranja lo cubría. Dejando ver al shinigami que todos conocían.

Takuto POV

 _Corazón_

Esa palabra me suena muy conocida...

Ah. Es cierto, son los últimos recuerdos de Ulquiorra que aún conservo, quizá obtuve su corazón.

Después de todo su poder nos permitió la fusión inicial.

 **Un hueco de apariencia humanoide corría tras una nube de ceniza, atraído por el aroma y el reiatsu que poseía.**

 **Saltando comenzó a bajar de poco en poco su objetivo para mezclarlo con la arena. Cuando finalmente logró juntarlo lanzó un rugido llamando a sus compañeros.**

 **De varios tamaños y máscaras se fueron acercando, todos ellos se sentaron rodeando al polvo. Observando cuidadosos pero a la par de curiosos.**

 **Poco después llegó uno de menor tamaño, la forma de sus garras y máscara hacían una clara referencia a un oso perezoso. Sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado y le permitieron analizar las cenizas.**

 **Aún conservaban la energía del cuarto espada.**

 **Rugiendo dio la orden de comenzar la fusión.**

 **Todos ellos comenzaron a elevar su reiatsu, los diversos colores luchaban por mantener un control sobre los otros, pero un verde esmeralda amenazaba con dominarlos.**

 **El de menor tamaño fue el último en sumar su energía, de un segundo a otro todo se calmó.**

 **Un aura naranja rodeo al grupo entero, esta se tornaba más oscura hasta que ellos se perdieron en su interior.**

 **Instantes más tarde surgió un Menos Grande con una máscara diferente a la usual, esta trataba de parecer una bestia, incluso los colmillos sobresalían**

En ocasiones recuerdo eventos de ese grupo, pero sólo los importantes.

Del cuarto espada sólo recuerdo la palabra corazón, una sensación de vacío y agradecimiento.

Mientras que del líder, a la última persona que apreció en vida, acompañado de dolor y felicidad.

Llegando al Goitei se que algo no marcha bien, de nuevo se encuentra solitario.

—Hitsugaya taicho, vamos—

Se extraña de mi actuar, pero al ver que me dirijo a la cuarta sede me sigue.

Ingresamos sin apresurarnos, lo menos que deseo es levantar sospechas. De nuevo no hay shinigamis, como si otro evento se los llevase.

Recorrimos rápidamente sus pasillos hasta llegar con Karin.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?— preguntó el capitán, yo sólo me limitó a sonreír un poco. Me alivia verla, aunque me extraña que Hitsugaya ignorase el hecho de que ella es la única aquí.

—Si, pero todo se encuentra extraño. Desde que se llamaron a los capitanes a una junta urgente en la primera división —

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos al sentir varias presencias con un gran poder, una katana rosa mi cuello.

—Muy bien. ¿Que hacen aquí? Acaso no se han enterado de la nueva orden— dijo un shinigami serio, nunca lo habíamos visto. Pero portaba una insignia de teniente.

—Nos ausentamos antes de que se diera a conocer ¿Te importaría darla a conocer?— respondió Hitsugaya serio, al parecer ellos dos no podían notar las demás presencias.

—Se ha ordenado la retención de los siguientes tres Kurosaki, así que les pido marcharse o atacaré —

Dio un paso adelante, su katana señaló a mi oponente.

Las energías comenzaban a alterarse...

Como si de hollow se tratase

—Capitán aún sigue débil. Tome a Karin y traten de alejarse lo más pronto de aquí — comenté cortante al colocarme entre esos dos. —Geki— susurré para comenzar a someter a los intrusos, quienes faltaban aparecieron entre las sombras, querían atacar, pero mi Bakudo se los impedía

—¡Que esperas! — rugí molesto. No sabía lo que me deparaba. Señale una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Mi señor, ya se han dado cuenta del engaño — susurró uno de mis oponentes en un pequeño transmisor, esto ya era grave. Tenía que informarle a Jaegerjaquez-sama

Al ver como se la llevaba en sus brazos sonreí burlón.

Michizure nos engañó, ella esta mejor de lo que mencionó, pero es amable de su parte el haberlo hecho.

Esperó que Toshiro no sea descuidado y cuidé de Karin con su vida.

O terminaré con lo de antes si le sucede algo a ella.

—Así que este era su fin ¿No?— dije divertido al desenfundar mi katana.

Los shinigamis empezaron a deformarse y tomar la apariencia de mi raza.

Fin de POV

Toshiro se reclamaba mentalmente el no haber percibido a los otros, pero ahora su tarea era otra.

Le resultó raro que Takuto no atacase y asesinara a todos ellos para ahorrarse el encargarle a su novia.

— _Odio los ataques por sorpresa. Prefiero dar la cara—_

—Ese tonto— susurró para sí mismo. Su código de honor era muy fuerte y claro, agregándole el significado de su resurrección obtenías a Takuto. Miró a Karin aferrarse a su kimono, las heridas mejoraban poco a poco, pero no como desearía.

Para calmarla la acercó más a él, parecía funcionar por el momento.

—A donde crees que llevas a mi hermana —

Una sombra apareció frente a ellos dos, dejando ver a Ichigo por primera vez desde la asamblea.

Algo malo le sucedía.

Sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por unos vendajes blancos y en su cuerpo sobresalían varios tubos transparentes, los cuales conectaban distintas partes bombeando sangre. Y unas marcas negras eran visibles en sus brazos y manos.

Su kimono seguía siendo negro, pero incluso este se hallaba desgastado.

—Responde Hitsugaya — mencionó frío al señalarlo con su zampakuto.

—Hermano, ¿Que te hicieron?— musitó la pelinegra, sin creer la nueva apariencia de él.

El peliblanco frunció el seño antes de desaparecer con un shumpo, al perder de vista al sustituto ordenó a su oficial esconder su reiatsu.

Recorrían las solitarias calles deseando no toparse con el Kurosaki.

—¿Que sucede Shiro? Acaso me tienes miedo— dijo burlón Ichigo mientras lo buscaba en las alturas.

Siguieron su trayecto, se dirigirían a la puerta norte y de ahí tratarían de escapar hacia el Rungokai mientras buscaban a otros de sus aliados.

—¡Te encontré! — gritó emocionado el shinigami al hallarlos a una pequeña distancia, sin pensarlo atacó con un Getsuga Tenshou de gran poder.

—Bakudo ochenta y uno; Danku— pronunció Kyoraku al aparecer con heridas visibles en su cuerpo. —¡Seguidme!— agregó para correr entre las calles.

La gran barrera paró por poco las intenciones del Kurosaki, quien lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire al perderlos de vista.

—Comandante ¿Que ha sucedido? — preguntó Hitsugaya más alterado.

Fue la voz de Ichigo al borde de la locura que lo alarmó, ese no era su terco compañero.

—La Central 46 — gruñó en respuesta el castaño, incluso su tono sonaba enojado al referirse a ellos.

Después de eso no hablaron por el trayecto restante. Llegaron a los límites del Goitei, Kyoraku utilizando su shikai abrió una puerta secreta, los dos shinigamis de la décima división entraron.

Lúgubre; era la palabra para describir su escondite, sus paredes de piedra gris parecían no tener salida. No existía luz más allá de la proporcionada por los faroles colgados en las esquinas.

Mientras que los capitanes...

No estaban en su mejor estado, los tenientes estaban peor y así mientras más bajo el rango ocupado.

Por lo menos quienes se encontraban en ese lugar refugiándose.

—Esos malditos...— comentó Kenpachi, su rostro tenía sangre en gran cantidad y su brazo izquierdo fue arrancado, para finalizar con un profundo corte en su abdomen que lo obligaba a no moverse o moriría desangrado. —Me alegra que el grisesito se llevará a Yachiru antes— agregó.

—Deja a tú oficial junto a Byakuya-kun. Me encargaré de cuidarlos un rato, deberías de descansar Toshiro-san— comentó Shunsui al retirarse por algunos medicamentos.

El Kuchiki, sufría una gran herida, parte de su abdomen y pecho fueron devorados por un hueco, seguía con vida gracias a que el capitán Kurotsuchi y su teniente trabajaban en reparar sus tejidos y órganos internos.

—Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ellos los asesinaré con mi mejor veneno, después de probar varios experimentos — musitó el capitán de la doceava sede, gracias a sus investigaciones y pruebas a su cuerpo logró regenerar sus heridas casi al instante.

Ahora tenía la tarea de encargarse de los heridos de gravedad, cosa que detestaba.

—Lamento mi tardanza, enseguida comenzaré a sanar los daños —dijo Kaze al entrar y tener en su espalda a Yachiru.

—Ken-chan. Me tenías preocupada, mira cuanto te hicieron y de seguro les atacaste antes de verlos bien — comentó un poco molesta al acercarse y comenzar a aplicar Kido

—Cada vez te pareces más a Unohana — respondió burlón, mientras comenzaba a sentir como se restauraba su salud —¿Que tal la bienvenida Michizure?— preguntó divertido ante la situación.

—He recibido mejores. Capitán Mayuri, gracias por esas inyecciones me salvaron cuando recibí el ataque de Hirako-san—

El aludido sonrió orgulloso, ya no era el único que experimentaba con su cuerpo. Su compañero aceptó someterse a varias intervenciones para obtener una mejor condición.

—No deberías preocuparte por Ganze, es un hollow poderoso— susurró Toshiro al verla preocupada por su novio.

—Pero si se enfrenta a Ichi-nii... Algo saldrá mal —

—Deberíamos conversar un poco con todos los demás, así descubriremos que sucedió con la Central— comentó calmado para entregar un poco de agua —Bebe, lo necesitarás si debemos movernos bajo el sol—

 **-0-**

En el otro extremo del Goitei se hallaba otro grupo de shinigamis tratando de huir y salvar así sus vidas.

—Ustedes sigan derecho, yo trataré de detenerla — dijo Tomohiro al detenerse.

—Pero es un suicidio sin duda capitán — respondió Nanao preocupada.

Y el ahora capitán del séptimo escuadrón hacia honor a su sobrenombre.

—No importa, cualquier día podemos morir, por eso nos llaman dioses de la muerte —

—Definitivamente eres un tarado Jin— comentó Albedo, la estricta taicho de la tercera sede, quien tenía heridas que le dificultarían luchar.

De cabello negro y ojos azules era una de las mejores luchadoras de cuerpo a cuerpo, de ahí el motivo de su estado.

—Y tú siempre tan amable Alby— respondió sarcástico.

Observó en la lejanía como se acercaba Hiyori con las mismas características que Ichigo, Hirako y algunos más, desconocidos para ellos... Por el momento.

La antigua teniente rápidamente avanzaba hacia ellos, portando el kimono que alguna vez odió.

—Ban...—

Un par de sombras interrumpieron la activación al golpear en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

—Rynosuke, tenemos que colocarlos a salvo. Son un grupo mediano— dijo Haru a la par que se alejaban de ella.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?— preguntó Albedo, no era común ver a dos niños lanzarse como kamikaze a un vizard y actuar normal. Además ese kimono blanco era extraño.

—Segundos al mando de Las Noches, ocupamos el cargo de marqués ¡Los devoradores de recuerdos!— respondió Rynosuke orgulloso de sí.

—Mocosos, no deberían de atacar a alguien más fuerte— interrumpió Hiyori al levantarse, su tono comenzaba a tornarse serio y bastante molesto.

Ambos huecos se miraron por un instante, asintieron al saber que pensaba el otro.

—Confíen en nosotros, llegaremos después. Capitán Jin ¿Quiere pelear a nuestro lado?— mencionó Haru mientras su hermano se lanzaba a luchar y crear un poco de tiempo.

El shinigami sonrió un poco antes de acercarse más.

—Nos vemos después chicas— dijo antes de pelear.

Quizá su sobrenombre tenía algunas diferencias con la realidad.

Ahora esos tres luchando parecían ser Ukitake junto a Sogyo no kotowari si este hubiese llegado a materializarse.

El grupo restante se adentró, al pasar todas ellas la garganta fue cerrada inmediatamente. Ahora estaban dentro de la instalación hollow por primera vez.

—Los niños siempre tan impulsivos — comentó Grimmjow a las espaldas del grupo. Cuando obtuvo toda su atención hizo un ademán antes de proseguir —Ya saben que son Las Noches, ahora hagan el favor de acompañarme y les explicaré todo con calma— agregó tranquilo, aunque no le convencía el hecho de tener a varios dioses de la muerte en su mundo.

Pero en ocasiones sus marqués eran peores que Yachiru de pequeña.

—Vamos— dijo capitana de la tercera división al encabezar el grupo conformado por; Kyone, Yuzu, Isane y Nanao

 **A eso le llamo cambio de planes XD**

 **¿Que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?**


	11. Recuerdos

**¡Lo admito! Me da pereza pasarlo al procesador de textos y modificarlo**

 **¿Porque nota rápida no puede tener mejor presentación?**

 _ **Aviso sensual: Actualizaré ahora cada semana por la escuela.**_

 **Bah. ¡Suficiente drama aquí! Adelante con la historia.**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

La noche regresa al Goitei, los hollow de la Central 46 patrullan buscando a los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales restantes. Un ambiente pesado es digno del lugar, varios cuerpos sin vida se hallan apilados en espera de ser devorados.

—Vamos, tenemos que relajarnos un poco. Así pensaremos mejor en una estrategia — comentó Kyoraku al ver a todos sus compañeros y subordinados en un silencio perpetuo.

En cambio, ellos parecían ignorarle, frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció al recordar la plática que tuvo su teniente con sus amigas. —Byakuya-kun. ¿Quien es la afortunada?— preguntó, de inmediato todos observaron al noble quien se mantenía estoico.

—No se a que se refiere comandante — respondió calmado, ignorando lo que se aproximaba

—¿Seguro? Escuché por ahí que usted se enamoró de nuevo —

Todos miraban expectantes la respuesta, pero el shinigami no parecía querer confesar.

—Si Kuchiki no quiere hablar, que podemos hacer — comentó Mayuri con una sonrisa maliciosa, incitándole a Zaraki a seguirle el juego.

—No lo se Kurotsuchi ¿Alguna sugerencia?— dijo el capitán de la onceava sede para quitarse el aburrimiento.

El público presente sabía a ciencia cierta que otra batalla no sería posible por su estado, así que podían relajarse y ver hasta donde llegaba.

—Nemu. ¿Que oculta Kuchiki taicho?—

La aludida miró por un instante a la presidenta de la AMS, quien asintió divertida.

—La Asociación ha notado que el capitán Kuchiki se enamoró de la capitana Eiki Albedo—

—¿La loca?— preguntó Kaze, para ganarse la atención de todos y una mirada molesta del noble. —Bueno, lo digo porque tarde que temprano pelea con Tomohiro-san o conmigo— agregó incómodo, usualmente él era quien pasaba desapercibido entre sus compañeros por el apodo de su amigo.

—Quizá es por como se conocieron ¿No?— dijo Shunsui divertido —Pero ese no es el tema, Byakuya-kun ¿Cual es su defensa? O quiere que el grupo aporte ideas al respecto —

Mientras el hostigamiento se dirigía al noble de ojos grises...

— Toshiro, ya estoy mejor. Deberías descansar —

—Quiero que estés completamente recuperada, no me gusta verte herida — respondió mientras aplicaba kido, notó un sonrojo en ella y sonrió

—Tonto— susurró al ver su reacción desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, ya te dejó. Prefiero seguir con un ambiente cómodo—

Dejó de utilizarlo para sentarse junto a su oficial.

—Espero que Matsumoto este bien. Me preocupa la perezosa — agregó soltando un suspiro, no tenían noticias de los demás y temía que esta vez no logrará salir con vida.

—Su audacia le ayudará, recuerda cuantas veces te ha evadido Toshiro — mencionó con una sonrisa.

—Ni lo digas y todo el papeleo que tuve que hacer por eso— respondió divertido —¿Recuerdas tu primer día? —

 **El capitán de la décima sede caminaba calmado por los pasillos, de nuevo se dirigía a realizar su papeleo. Aunque sabía que le esperaba el de su teniente, quien seguramente ya estaría ebria en algún lugar.**

— **Anda, si es una linda chica— dijo un subordinado en la cercanías.**

 **Usualmente ignoraría el comentario, pero la energía que lo acompañaba era conocida.**

— **Que te parece si vamos a tomar sake y ver que pasa después —**

 **Aquellas palabras lo alertaron, apresurando su paso llegó en cuestión de segundos, sólo para escuchar un fuerte golpe.**

— **Kurosaki. ¿Puedes dejar de casi asesinar a mis subordinados? — dijo con una ceja alzada y su mirada seria.**

— **Son unos pervertidos. Es inevitable — respondió para cruzarse de brazos y patear al inconsciente shinigami.**

 **El mayor soltó un pesado suspiro para cerrar sus ojos por un instante, no podía dejarla así y arriesgar su seguridad y la de sus subordinados.**

— **Muy bien, entonces acompañame hasta el almuerzo y después te muestro la división. ¿Te parece?— comentó con simpleza. Parecía no querer un conflicto a mitad de la mañana**

— **Perfecto, andando Toshiro —**

— **Es capitán Hitsugaya o Hitsugaya taicho — respondió con el seño fruncido.**

 **Había olvidado que ella al igual que su hermano mantenía la costumbre de llamar a las personas por su nombre y en ocasiones con un sufijo.**

— **Vamos, ya nos conocemos un poco señor frigorífico — reclamó la pelinegra**

— **Shiro-chan nunca lo acepta. Es como un niño — comentó Hinamori con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojarse fuertemente al peliblanco.**

— **No deberías decírselo Momo— dijo al tratar de no sentirse tan avergonzado.**

— **¿Porque no? Oficialmente Karin-san estará en esta división, fue decisión del comandante. Rangiku-chan debió de avisarte ayer—**

 **Ahora el rostro se tornaba rojo... Pero de furia**

— **Karin-san, por favor acercate —**

 **La aludida obedeció mientras la fukutaicho se colocaba a la defensiva. Esperando lo típico de el shinigami**

— **¡MATSUMOTO!—**

— **Explota Tobuime—**

 **Segundos después parte del escuadrón yacía congelado por el bankai a excepción del área donde estaban dos shinigamis.**

— **Así que a esto se referían con "accidentes" — susurró Karin mientras veía a un capitán tratando de recuperar el aire por semejante grito y energía utilizada.**

—Tienes sueño, deberías abrigarte con mi haori— dijo Toshiro al ver como su oficial bostezaba.

—Bien, pero ni una palabra si digo algo dormida o ya verá taicho —

—Por supuesto —

Bastaron unos minutos para que la shinigami cayera en un sueño profundo

—Capitán Hitsugaya— llamó Kaze al encontrar un espacio adecuado para hablar.

—Gracias por salvarme pero. ¿Porque nos mintió a Ganze y a mí sobre el estado de Karin? Se encontraba mucho mejor — preguntó con curiosidad. Al sentir como ella se recargaba en él un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, divirtiendo a su compañero.

—¿Acaso deseabas que ella observara a las personas que quiere luchar a muerte?. O enterarse de que usted comenzó a darle cuerda al hollow de Takuto al poner en duda su orgullo. Deberías de ser más precavido — respondió tranquilo antes de comer un dulce.

La envoltura del dulce era plateada, mientras que este era azul.

—Buen punto capitán — comentó Hitsugaya para soltar un suspiro, mentalmente se regañó con severidad, estuvo a punto de comprometer los sentimientos y emociones de la persona a quien amaba.

—Dejaremos eso en el pasado, ahora cuenta. Que tan poderoso es mi pequeño oso — dijo al sentarse frente al peliblanco.

No era raro que él se llegase a encariñar con un subordinado, incluso le había dicho a Takuto que era como un sobrino para él.

Aunque el hollow no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba esa palabra.

—Honestamente... Es extraña su concentración, es como si todo lo que le rodea desapareciera y solo se limitará a cumplir con su deber —

—¿Y ella?—

Miró un segundo a su oficial, le agradaba cuando dormía, por eso siempre que tomaba una siesta en su oficina no solía molestarse como con Matsumoto.

—Tiene una gran fuerza como su hermano. Pero temo que muera en batalla — respondió con un nudo en su estómago.

La simple idea de que falleciera le aterraba.

—¿Eso crees? Y que harás al respecto ¿Rendirte?— comentó burlón buscando distraerlo de la situación actual.

No quería narrarle lo que le sucedió a su teniente...

 **-0-**

En cambio un estornudo se escuchó provenir de la Central 46.

—Joder con los recuerdos, ya tuve suficiente de ellos—

—Y pensar que nos sentiríamos así después de la hollowficación — comentó Renji con una sonrisa burlona mientras le acercaba un pañuelo a su compañera.

—Finalmente has derrotado a Kuchiki taicho ¿Cierto?— dijo Rangiku cuando aceptó el pañuelo. Ellos dos tenían las mismas características que sus compañeros vizard, sólo variaban en el color de sus ropas; kimono blanco y vendajes en los ojos negros. Los tatuajes eran reemplazados por un poco de apariencia hollow en su cuerpo.

—Si, y como goce verlo casi morir ante Zambimaru. Pero tuvo que llegar Kurotsuchi y Kyoraku a rescatarle — respondió para cambiar su sonrisa a una mueca de desagrado.

Lanzó un pesado suspiro al cielo, pensar que tanto tiempo estuvo luchando a su lado, sólo para ser reemplazado sin escrúpulos al convertirse en capitán.

¡No fue ni una hora! Y ya había otro teniente.

¡Como se atrevió a hacerlo!

Así que al someterse al proceso de hollowficación no hubo problema para sentir como un hueco lo aceptaba con su deseo de poder.

— **Malagradecido...— gruñía Renji entre dientes mientras observaba al nuevo teniente de la sexta división.**

 **Aunque su rabia era dirigida hacia su compañero capitán, seguía sin comprender el motivo de eso.**

 **Reconocía que una división no debía estar sin un capitán y teniente, o por lo menos con un fuerte tercer oficial. Pero... ¿Porque no lo felicitó?**

 **Ni una palabra desde ese día, sólo un trató formal. Incluso el nuevo fukutaicho pidió disculpas por no haberse negado, pidiendo un tiempo.**

— **Kuchiki taicho me lo ordenó — fue su argumento, su mirada reflejaba la misma extrañeza que la suya.**

 **Trataría de actuar normal, no debería dejarse ganar por el rencor.**

 **Durante esa mañana antes de la junta fue llamado a una asamblea en secreto.**

— **Capitán Abarai Renji, conocemos sus sentimientos hacía Kuchiki taicho. Así que le ofrecemos poder a cambio de su lealtad a nosotros— dijo uno de ellos.**

 **El pelirrojo comenzaba a sospechar sobre ellos. ¿Porque pedían su lealtad?**

— **Un creciente aumento de la población de Hueco Mundo nos ha alertado, y el comandante se negaría a atacar con nuestro ejército sin otra excusa—**

 **Seguía expectante, quería algo que le convenciera. Por algún motivo deseaba ese poder, y demostrar así que finalmente lo superaba.**

— **Finalmente queremos evitar más cruces entre razas, si obtuvimos a Kurosaki Ichigo de un shinigami y Quincy. ¿Que se puede esperar de un hollow y shinigami? Sería peligroso si llegase a convertirse en un enemigo... Como Aizen — término otro juez al extremo contrario. Renji mantenía su silencio, reconocía su punto. Eran peligrosos si llegaban a ser vasto lorde, y más serían de ser un cruce.**

— **¿Cual es el precio?— cuestionó serio. Uno de los integrantes bajo con un salto, para colocarse a un par de metros frente a él.**

— **Asesinar a cuantos capitanes puedas— se sorprendió al escucharlo, que clase de enfermos eran los cuarenta y seis hombres —Si gustas puedes empezar con Kuchiki Byakuya — inconscientemente una sonrisa burlona nació en su rostro.**

 **La venganza sería dulce.**

— **Acepto— respondió antes de reverenciar a la cámara —Mi lealtad les pertenece ahora —**

— **Perfecto— mencionó el hombre en frente suyo antes de sacar una esfera blanca. Al acercarla esta brinco hacía Abarai, comenzando a fusionarse con su mayor anhelo.**

 _ **Orgullo y admiración**_

 **La nueva junta se llevaba a cabo.**

— **Kyoraku. ¿Donde esta Kaze e Hitsugaya?— preguntó Tomohiro, se hallaban todos a excepción de ese par.**

— **No lo se, Kaze-chan dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer junto a Toshiro-san. Algo relacionado con los huecos de Karakura—**

— **En cualquier caso. ¿Para que nos ha llamado?— comentó Albedo extrañada, algo no encajaba.**

— **Yo no he dicho algo—**

 **Fue ahí donde los "mercenarios" de la Central aparecieron, colocándose detrás de ellos con un shumpo.**

 **Sus compañeros empezaron a defenderse y emprender la retirada al notar un mayor poder de sus oponentes, sólo para hallarse ante cientos de hollow modificados.**

 **No tardó en encontrar a su antiguo superior, se acercó calmado.**

— **Ruge Zabimaru— pronunció al atacarlo. El noble retrocedió para mirarlo serio.**

— **Bankai—**

 **Senbonzakura inmediatamente empezó a rodearlo, con la intención de evitar su huida y asestar un golpe único.**

— **Idiota— susurró Renji al sentir como los pétalos emprendían la ofensiva. Ordenó a su zampakuto enroscarse a su alrededor para que recibiera a las cuchillas.**

 **Una, dos, tres... Fueron los ataques reiterados del sexto capitán en busca de un descuido. Estaba claro, la antigua alianza era cuestión del pasado.**

 **Continuaba con tu táctica, mientras pensaba en el mejor Hado o Bakudo para derrotarlo. El escuchar a varios huecos acercarse a su ubicación lo obligó a tomar una decisión.**

 **Abarai al no sentir más la presencia del bankai bajó la guardia, pero ahora se encontraba rodeado de espadas, las cuales giraban amenazantes.**

— **Desconozco el motivo por cual haces esto— mencionó Byakuya para llamar su atención —Ahora tendrás el honor de morir ante la verdadera forma de mi bankai —**

 **Una risa fue audible para el Kuchiki, esta era de Renji, quien lo miraba desafiante y altanero.**

— **¿Motivo? ¡El orgullo es! Además, se muy bien como funciona esta fase. Ichigo me lo comentó hace tiempo—**

 **Pero un corte en su pierna le hizo cambiar de opinión, una de las espadas se clavaba en esta, giró a verle. La mano oponente se movió un poco.**

— **He desarrollado mejor a Senbonzakura, ahora las katanas que te rodean funcionan igual a su primera forma— dijo frío antes de atacar con sin piedad.**

 **El enroscarse no fue alternativa al sentir y admirar como caía la gran serpiente de hueso, al verse clavada por cientos de espadas. Y él, también fue atacado sin temor.**

 **Sentía la sangre salir de sus heridas, pero el simple hecho de verlo sin emoción ante su segura muerte lo enfureció.**

 **Cayó arrodillado maldiciendo su poder. Siempre estaba atrás de él, no importaba cuan duro fuese su entrenamiento.**

— _ **No te dejaré amo**_ **— siseo una voz en su mente.**

 **Justamente antes de recibir el golpe de gracia una serpiente salió de su cuerpo, mordiendo fieramente el pecho y abdomen del noble, arrancando la zona sin esfuerzo.**

 **Todas las espadas desaparecieron a la par de que un grito de dolor surgía de Byakuya.**

— **Muere capitán — sentenció Renji secante pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, contrastaba su tono**

— **¡Danku!— exclamó Kyoraku al llegar junto a los dos Kurotsuchi, el capitán de la doceava sede aplicó un par de inyecciones al Kuchiki para detener su hemorragia masiva.**

— **¡Bimaru!— rugió Abarai para que la nueva serpiente atacará de nuevo.**

— **¡Bakudo setenta y nueve; Kuyo Shibori!—**

—Ustedes dos, tenemos noticias de un oficial recorriendo las calles cercanas a la sexta división — comentó serio Ichigo al aparecer, pero una sonrisa sádica apareció en cuestión de segundos. Volvería a divertirse.

Sus amigos lo secundaron antes de reanudar la caza. Nadie debía salir vivo hasta obligar al Rey de Hueco Mundo a desplegar sus fuerzas en el Goitei. Y finalmente hacerlo caer.

Llegaron hasta el lugar, sentado en el techo se encontraba un castaño admirando el cielo.

—Takuto...— susurró Ichigo, algo en este era distinto. Como si se hubiese vuelto más amenazante, pero en lo más adentro del pelinaranja una felicidad quería surgir al saber que estaba con vida.

—Ya era hora— dijo cortante al levantarse, de inmediato Rangiku y Abarai se colocaron a la defensiva.

El duque mantenía sus ojos cubiertos con su cabello, sin decir algo bajó al suelo. Señaló a la teniente, abrió la palma de su mano.

—Cero—

Antes de que el rayo la golpeara el bankai de Renji hizo aparición , recibiendo el impacto.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras uno de nosotros — comentó burlón el pelirrojo, una seña por parte del Kurosaki lo detuvo de atacar.

Era curioso como empezaba a comportarse el Duque.

Levantó su flequillo para ver fijamente a sus tres oponentes, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio al shinigami sustituto

—Kurosaki. Ahora cambiamos papeles, ¿Quien lo pensaría? — dijo calmado mientras apreciaba sus manos, las junto por un instante, juntando su reiatsu una energía naranja comenzaba a reunirse en ellas.

Los tres encargados se miraron extrañados, tenían la certeza de que ese no era Ganze. Pues nunca lucharon en su contra, ni siquiera su postura era igual o la expresión de su rostro.

—No tenemos tiempo. Ruge Haineko— La ceniza se abalanzó contra su oponente, pero este no parecía inmutarse antes las heridas que comenzaban a ser más graves poco a poco.

Takuto dando un salto atrás se liberó, casi al instante su regeneración apareció desapareciendo cualquier rastro de daño.

—Sean precavidos, no conocemos su poder— comentó Ichigo analizando cada movimiento del oponente al ver como este optaba por esquivar su ofensiva.

De pronto un brillo verde esmeralda se apoderó de los ojos amarillos, como la vez que se enfrentaron a los regais y estos aumentaron su poder.

—Lanza del relámpago — pronunció sin remordimiento para lanzarla.

El Duque tenía planeado crear una distracción mientras se acostumbraba de nuevo a estar vivo. Por algún motivo tenía vida de nuevo, Grimmjow le pidió encargarse del problema explicándole un poco lo sucedido en su ausencia.

Ya no tenía que servirle a Aizen, ahora su lealtad era al nuevo Rey de Hueco Mundo.

Tenía una segunda oportunidad y un corazón quien le dictaba proteger a algunas personas, desconocidas para él.

Esperaba finalmente despedirse de ella, tenía en claro que su tiempo ya había pasado. Y con él, algunas memorias desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas con otras.

 _Pero ¿Quien era ella?_

No recordaba nada de su imagen, y deseaba recuperar ese recuerdo a toda costa. Su conciencia se lo imponía.

—Kurosaki, espero que me recuerdes después de tanto — dijo sin emoción, con la intención de burlarse un poco de él

Desenfundando su katana se dirigió a atacar al trió. Esquivó a Matsumoto y Renji sin esfuerzo antes de lanzar un golpe.

—Ulquiorra— mencionó el shinigami sustituto al detener su ataque.

Quería negarlo, pero esos ojos amarillos tomaron la esencia de los del antiguo cuarto espada.

—¡Zabimaru!— rugió Renji mientras la temible serpiente trataba de asestarle un mordisco al espada. —Bimaru— agregó para que de su abdomen surgiera otra serpiente de apariencia más deformada y siniestra con el mismo propósito, pero esta aún mantenía la sangre y rastros de carne, provenientes de su anterior víctima.

De nuevo ninguna emoción era visible en el hueco, debía cumplir la orden del Rey felino:

Conseguir información y tiempo para que los supervivientes llegaran a su mundo.

Aunque Sosuke fue su primer conocido y superior, francamente le agradaba el nuevo Jaegerjaquez.

—Primera resurrección; murcielago —

Detuvo sin problema a ambas serpientes, abrió su mano antes de reunir más energía —Cero—

 **Vamos a ponerlo un poco más interesante ¿Les parece un poco de Ulquihime?**


	12. Comienza a desvanecerse

**Típico, tienes el capítulo casi listo y se borra la memoria del celular.**

 **Odió escribir lo mismo dos veces, así que el capítulo de hoy es diferente al que iba a estar, pero la idea principal es la misma.**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"comillas ": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo**

 **utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente**

 **cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el**

 **repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Su respiración torpe y forzada sólo podría ser opacada por su satisfacción.

Había logrado darle batalla al shinigami sustituto junto a los dos compañeros de este, admitir que tal vez esos seis años sin enemigos lograron bajar su condición y técnica era algo factible. Aunque su nuevo cuerpo era impresionante.

—Ulquiorra. Otra vez morirás por mi mano — dijo Kurosaki mientras alejaba a Rangiku y Abarai por sus heridas.

—No puedo, debo despedirme de ella—

—¿De Inoue?—

—Así que ese es su nombre— mencionó para sorprender a Ichigo, todo indicaba una pequeña amnesia sobre su vida pasada — Orihime Inoue. La mujer que me dio un corazón — agregó al tocar el hueco de su pecho. Ya no ardía, aquella sensación desapareció desde que se convirtió en cenizas.

Sin decir más abrió una garganta hacia el Mundo Humano.

—¡Espera!— exclamó el capitán. Las órdenes fueron claras; Nadie podía salir con vida.

—Geki— susurró frío. Aquella energía roja comenzó a aplastar al pelinaranja, su agotamiento le impedía liberarse.

Sólo vio como se marchaba aquel hollow, después todo se tornó negro.

—¡Ichigo!. Renji, ayudame a llevarlo—

—H..hai—

Tosía sangre, sus órganos internos sufrían de heridas profundas. Se extrañaba y a la vez sorprendía sobre su fuerza física.

Realmente era un Duque.

La ciudad era diferente a como recordaba, ahí pudo ver la veracidad sobre lo narrado por Grimmjow. Sabía que nadie podía verlo o escucharlo, su reiatsu era tan bajo y controlado que ningún hollow lo percibiría como potencial presa, siguió avanzando calmado.

Cruzaba un parque solitario cuando una presencia familiar apareció.

—Grimmjow — pronunció al ver una cabellera azul eléctrico en la distancia. Él platicaba con un humano y su rostro mostraba una profunda preocupación.

Aquel Rey se mantenía alerta por el posible Ichigo, al escuchar su voz monótona sonrió.

—Ulquiorra. No me esperaba menos de ti— dijo al girar hacia su dirección. Sonrió su interior al ver como este abría los ojos sorprendido.

—Mujer...—

Tan diferente de esa despedida, su imagen resaltaba esos años transcurridos. Incluso en los ojos grises se notaba una madurez.

—¿Ulqui?—

No podía creer que después de tanto eso fue lo que le sucedió, ahora tenía una nueva vida. Pero él desconocía la existencia de Takuto.

Ahora eso era lo de menos, mientras corría hacía él para tomar su mano... Justo como no pudo hacerlo aquella ocasión.

Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, le agradecía al felino esperar hasta poder verlo para contarle la verdad.

—Deberías ver que tan fuerte es ahora la princesita. Junto al Quincy, Urahara y yo le entrenamos como atacante sorpresivo. ¿Quieres verlo?— mencionó Jaegerjaquez, quien se deleitaba con la extrañeza del antiguo espada ante el comportamiento de Inoue.

Sin embargo un dilema crecía en su interior.

 _¿Quien debía de permanecer? Ganze o Ciffer_

 **-0-**

Tan pronto como el sol hizo aparición en el Goitei todos los supervivientes comenzaron sus actividades.

—Ustedes vengan a ayudar, tenemos que preparar el desayuno mientras nuestras compañeras van a asearse—

—Kaze-chan, ¿No puedo hacerlo después? — respondió en su tono alegre, pero aún adormilado.

—Comandante... — corearon amenazantes los hombres del grupo. Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni en tiempos de Guerra.

Pero la única Kurosaki del lugar se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ese sueño fue casi una pesadilla.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿A quien conocía realmente de esos dos? Takuto era un libro abierto, quizá por estar enamorado de ella... No, también Kaze, Sei y Yachiru lo conocían tan bien como ella.

Su capitán era más difícil, pero igual de claro que el agua al ganar su confianza.

 **Su espada chocaba ferozmente con la zarpa de un hollow. Un oso, el mismo que tiempo atrás la salvó de morir. Les rodeaba la penumbra en una pradera desierta, el césped se mecía con un viento suave, el cielo de un azul profundo con una gran luna en el cielo como iluminación, haciendo contraste sobre su oponente.**

— **¡Largo! ¡Dejame sólo!. Soy un peligro para ti— dijo el hueco molesto, pero sus palabras a la vez eran melancólicas y tristes.**

 **Ella no se detuvo, obtendría respuestas a como diese lugar, después de eso ninguno habló más, sólo un sonido cortante era perceptible.**

 **De la nada una enorme serpiente de hueso apareció, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Instantes después esta tenía sus colmillos clavados en el lomo del mamífero, la sangre comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Karin miraba sin comprender al hueco.**

 **¿La volvía a proteger?**

— **De nuevo tú. ¡Ya estoy harto de este sitio! — rugió al elevar su reiatsu hasta que fue visible. Era un naranja brillante y puro.**

— **Takuto...— murmuró Karin, en cualquier lugar o momento reconocería esa energía salvaje pero tranquilizadora.**

 **Otro estruendo apareció cuando el poder del Duque era lo suficientemente poderoso, ahora un enorme dragón de hielo hizo su aparición.**

— **Ganze— El décimo capitán era el corazón de la criatura cristalina, si mirada no mostraba vida o rastro de su brillo usual.**

— **¡Vete!— volvió a pedir Takuto serio mientras se mantenía atento a sus enemigos.**

— **Quiero protegerte —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no le importaría al hollow.**

 **El Duque creó distancia al atacar con un cero, miró fijamente a la pelinegra, en los ojos oscuros era apreciable como esta esperaba ser regañada por él.**

— **Gracias — comentó, al acercarse regreso a su forma humana y con una leve sonrisa besó su frente —Yo daré lo mejor de mi para defenderte—**

 **Los reptiles empezaron a ir tras ellos con más velocidad y furia. Instintivamente la oficial se tensó, pero la cálida mano de su pareja le calmó.**

 **Enfrentarían esto juntos.**

 **Mientras luchaba a su lado estaba feliz; ya no se sentía una carga para otro. De cierta forma se turnaban a los enemigos creándoles problemas a esos dos.**

— **Vamos a otro lugar, ellos ya están agotados —**

 **Sin volver a esperar la respuesta de la shinigami se la llevó a cuestas hasta una cueva.**

— **Aplica esto en tus heridas, es mejor que el kido— mencionó el príncipe dejando un envase con una pasta verde claro junto a ella.**

— **Takuto. ¿Que sucede?— preguntó extrañada mientras seguía las instrucciones. El aludido sonrió con tristeza**

— **Perdí la conciencia y con ello el control de mi cuerpo, ahora el antiguo cuarto espada se halla vivo. Este lugar es el desierto de las almas, muy pocos existen aquí; El hollow de Abarai y Kurosaki taicho, la maldad de Hitsugaya, pasando por los recuerdos de Matsumoto-san y terminando conmigo, aunque antes había alguien más. Pero el hueco de Abarai al igual que Hitsugaya desean matarme, uno por poder y el otro por amor— terminó de relatar frente a ella, se limitó a suspirar en espera de su comentario.**

— **¿Amor?—**

— **Si. Él te ama a tal grado que su alma ha desarrollado un sistema de defensa, por ello casi me asesina— respondió, vio como Karin se sorprendía. Aunque no lo deseará tenía que terminar —El capitán Kaze mintió sobre nuestra misión, se supone que debimos de hablar. Pero un comentario mío inició la batalla, yo estaba dentro de mi gigai cuando Hitsugaya atravesó con Hyourinmaru mi pecho, la voz de Ulquiorra me despertó y entre en mi resurrección, justo antes de asestar el golpe final fui detenido. Si estas molesta te entiendo, no puedo culparte. Casi soy un asesino—**

 **Cientos de rugidos se escucharon el la distancia, a lo lejos se observaba al gran dragón alzarse sobre los cielos en busca de su oponente predilecto.**

— **Me alegró verte Karin, pero debes de regresar. Tú no perteneces aquí —**

 **-0-**

— **Despierta Karini, ya es tarde y Shun Shun quiere que nos movamos a otro sitio — dijo Yachiru al despertarla con suavidad.**

El hambre se marchó junto al sueño, no quería levantar sospechas así que desayuno junto a todos, nadie parecía sospechar o por lo menos eso percibía la oficial.

 **-0-**

Cuando su amada se desvaneció aquel hueco suyo se hizo notar.

El hielo atacó la zona aledaña, sin dudar elevó de nuevo su reiatsu, listo para una nueva batalla.

—Primera resurrección —

Al salir de la cueva miró a Hitsugaya con una mueca altanera, aparentemente la serpiente no estaba. Quizá estaba luchando con Shirosaki.

—¿Acaso ya se cansó Kurosaki de un monstruo? —

Su puño se cerró más, al punto de amenazar con hacerlo sangrar de nuevo, volvió a tragarse su orgullo. Hasta que su parte hollow le dio una idea.

—Creo que sí, ahora soy su novio y tú no — respondió sarcástico para materializar su katana y lanzarse al ataque.

—¡Idiota! Como te atreves a llamarme así, no soy un desperdicio como ustedes —

En cada uno la sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia, la cual amenazaba poco a poco con trasformar al príncipe.

Takuto no respondió, lentamente su forma final comenzaba a volverse esquelética, la máscara que lo diferenciaba con cada golpe se quebraba más. La fina katana empezó también a modificarse, su hoja se tornó blanca como su luna, sólo una franja negra delimitaba el filo.

Chocaron el dragón contra una espada, con cada golpe cientos de fragmentos gélidos hacían pequeños cortes en su oponente.

—Cero—

Haciendo aparición con su ataque más poderoso llegó el hueco del sustituto, quien se encargó de alejar de nueva cuenta al reptil.

Miró al Duque quien lucía más tranquilo. —¡No lo contengas!— se burló el albino —Deja que fluya para salir de este basurero— agregó. Sabía como llegó Takuto a ese lugar, seguía siendo joven, aún no descubría que él podría irse más fácilmente, todos los demás incluyéndose Ogichi a si mismo estaban destinados a vagar.

Bueno, él hasta tomar el cuerpo de su Rey y asesinar a la Central por confinarlo, aunque necesitaría la ayuda de su compañero.

—La locura es nuestra mayor arma, por eso somos hollow — comentó con la intención de poner en marcha su plan, al obtener la mirada de Ganze sonrió —Toma mi mano, permite que te ayude— Cuando sintió la cálida palma estrecharse con la suya, sin dudar o vacilar enterró su zampakuto. Aquellos ojos amarillos se volvían opacos entre un mar negro, ahora se parecían a los de él.

Se alejó con un shumpo, al escucharlo gritar furioso no pudo evitar reír con locura; Aquella voz le causó escalofríos, casi le pudo hacer sentir su corazón latir de miedo.

Sólo bastaba con esperar.


	13. Bienvenidos al Goitei

**Turururu... Una condenada vela me despertó.**

 **.-. Esto no puede sonar más extraño**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

"comillas ": **sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el**

 **repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ : **pensamientos**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

POV de Hitsugaya.

Se que algo no va bien con Karin, quizá extraña a Ganze.

Joder, porque de nuevo siento hervir mi sangre. Ese sueño donde lo enfrentaba me atormenta, ahora fue por poco el empate, ambos nos encontrábamos a un golpe de matar al otro.

No importa, debemos movernos.

—Hay que dividirse en tres grupos. Yo iré con la doceava división, Michizure, junto a la segunda y Kuchiki con la onceava y décima.— dijo Kyoraku.

Asintieron mis compañeros para comenzar el plan, nosotros nos dirigimos a la puerta norte. Yo cargaba a mi oficial por sus heridas, aunque Byakuya estaba peor, pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo.

Todos notamos como se regañaba mentalmente, el motivo era el paradero de su hermana, quizá pensaba que de nuevo no pudo protegerla.

Lo único que nos rodeaba era un silencio perpetuo, incluso nuestros pasos no eran audibles.

—Ruge Haineko—

Me detuve al escucharla, no era posible que ella aceptará también...

—Senbonzakura—

Frente a nosotros se apareció mi teniente, su apariencia era casi igual a la de Ichigo. Pero su semblante era serio no mostraba tan siquiera una pizca de la jovialidad que la caracterizaba.

—Kuchiki taicho siempre tan oportuno, me agrada eso de usted. Pero esta vez deberé de asesinarlo — mencionó al señalarle con la empuñadura de su zampakuto. —Tendré piedad si nos revela la ubicación de Rukia—

—Una teniente no debería llamarle así a un superior. Me encargaré de ti, ustedes avancen—

Casi al instante después de decirlo, una barrera con los pétalos nos impidió regresar por él. Sin más opción seguimos con nuestro camino.

Pero al llegar nos topamos con una sorpresa nada agradable.

—¡Bienvenidos! Ustedes son nuestros invitados especiales — dijo Hirako con su sonrisa perturbadora, de las sombras aparecieron los demás vizard. Si es que asi se les podía llamar a esa mezcla retorcida de la Central

—Karin— susurré al sentir como jalaba un poco mi haori. Apreté mis dientes con mayor fuerza ¿Que podía hacer?

El espacio lentamente era reducido y con ello el corazón del grupo latía más fuerte.

—Hey, ¿No me querían a mi? Dejen que ellos se marchen— dijo la capitana de la décimo tercera división al estar encima de un techo, todos nos miramos extrañados, pues ella no presentaba heridas visibles.

—Rukia— mencionó Kurosaki sorprendido, comenzó a acercarse hipnotizado por la voz ignorando a los demás.

—Hey, debemos eliminarlos, luego te encargas de la capitana— comentó el capitán de la quinta división, su katana estaba apuntando directamente al pecho de Zaraki, incluso nosotros podíamos ver las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrer su rostro, él también estaba preocupado.

—Nadie tocará a mi reina—

—Eso lo establece la Central — contraatacó Abarai serio. Todo indicaba que su lealtad realmente le pertenecía a esos hombres.

—Tsk, como sea. Ya me haré cargo después —

—Lo mismo estableciste con Takuto y mira como barrió con ustedes tres el piso—

—Silencio Shinji, a ti se te escaparon varios y no te metas Hiyori que dos mocosos junto a Tomohiro te lograron noquear—

—¡Yo no quería meterme! Pero si quieres pelea la tendrás —

Aparentemente entre ellos habría una pelea que nos permitiría huir, me disponía a dar un paso y desaparecer con shumpo pero Kenpachi me detuvo.

Sin palabra alguna señaló a Renji, él prestaba atención a nuestros movimientos a pesar de su aparente ceguera. Varios gruñidos nos alarmaron, esos hollow estaban demasiado cerca.

—¡Ichigo! — dijo Kuchiki molesta tratando de captar de nuevo su atención —Decide, protegerlos a ellos a cambio de mí o llevártelos y no volver a verme—

—Rukia esta bromeando Ichigo, es imposible que salga viva de aquí —

—¡Silencio Renji! No subestimes a la enana— respondió agresivo al rozar el cuello de Abarai con Zangetsu —Haremos lo que pide... ¿Algún tiene problema?— agregó serio. Ninguno trató de llevarle la contraria, todo indicaba que aún era el más fuerte.

—Por cierto Toshiro — una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro —Es un gusto tenerte a bordo, ojalá y dures más que en la Guerra Sangrienta—

—Kurosaki...— murmuré molesto mientras lo seguíamos hacia la Central

Fin de POV

 **-0-**

—¿Entonces no puedes brindar apoyo al Goitei? — preguntó seria y la vez preocupada Albedo, toda su escuadra se encontraba sentados en la antigua sala de los espadas. Era poco decir que se sorprendieron al saber que Rukia estaba ahí desde antes como medida de seguridad para su hijo.

—No, si interfiero más ellos obtienen la excusa perfecta para atacar a los míos. Y eso es lo que menos deseo— respondió calmado.

El silencio habitual ahora se volvía incómodo, incluso los más jóvenes no trataban de romperlo.

—Rey de Hueco Mundo— mencionó Tomohiro —A cambio de la seguridad de mis compañeros, estoy dispuesto a convertirme en bocadillo de su marqués —

Grimmjow observó la determinación en aquel capitán. ¿Quien era tan importante para sacrificarse?.

Amigo, familiar, pareja. Existían varias posibilidades...

Tal vez le recordaba un poco a él, si le hubiesen dado a escoger preferiría morir por salvarla.

—Me niego rotundamente— sentenció. Un golpe en la mesa producto de la impotencia no se hizo esperar, sonrió burlón como en los viejos tiempos —Ustedes tienen ese espíritu de sacrificio que tiempo atrás era raro en su mundo. Si creen que nosotros cinco, seremos vuestra salvación adelante. ¡Mi clase de elite esta a su disposición! —

—¿Cinco?— cuestionó la capitana

—¡Había olvidado mencionarlo!. La princesita es parte de Hueco Mundo, me ayudó desde ese día a recuperarme de las heridas. Admito estar en deuda con ella, fue así como decidí entrenarla y ofrecerle un cargo especial aquí — dijo antes de dar una señal a los menores para que salieran y momentos después regresaron con ella vistiendo el mismo atuendo utilizado durante su encarcelamiento.

Ulquiorra era su escolta y él también regresó a su atuendo típico.

Poco sería decir que ellas no encontraban manera de describir la situación, inicialmente pensaron que se trataba de su conocido, pero aquellos ojos comenzaban a adoptar un tono verde esmeralda.

—Creí que ya no me llamarías así Grimmjow—

—Costumbre — respondió —Además mi Duque, Ulquiorra Ciffer estará encargado de su protección, si es que no tiene problema alguno—

El aludido negó para tomar asiento junto a ellos.

—Aseguró la seguridad de los shinigamis —

—Bueno... Niños, mostrarle a nuestro Ulquiorra las remodelaciones—

—¡Hai! Por favor siga nuestros pasos príncipe-sama— corearon ambos al captar las verdaderas intenciones del felino.

—Ese no era Takuto-san— mencionó Yuzu extrañada, incluso ahora podía mantener la mirada y no sentirse incómoda.

—Cierto, de alguna manera el cuarto espada al morir dio la oportunidad de nacer a Kazuhisa. Y tal parece que comparten la misma alma—

—Aunque desconocemos que sucedió con Takuto-kun—Inoue lanzó un suspiro triste al recordar su antigua personalidad —Pero tampoco él es igual, ya reconoce tener emociones—

Tomohiro reconocía los sentimientos encontrados en esas miradas, culpa y felicidad.

Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que era por el espada.

—Entonces su nombre completo es Kazuhisa Ganze Takuto, interesante. Pero sin importar quien termine con el control absoluto, nuestro mayor problema es la Central. Deberíamos comenzar a elaborar un plan defensivo-ofensivo — comentó con la calma del mundo, los presentes le observaron impresionados y extrañados. Pues les recordó un poco a Sosuke Aizen.

—¿Que dices Jin? Estamos hablando de uno de los nuestros, además piensa en la oficial Kurosaki, ella estaría destrozada al enterarse tan fríamente — respondió la capitana quien lo miraba enfadada. —No es correcto pasar a otro tema sin llegar a una conclusión—

—Y como sabes que no hay alguien esperando a Ciffer— cuestionó el castaño haciendo sobresaltar un poco a sus anfitriones.

Grimmjow tocó la mano de su amiga, con una leve sonrisa le indicó que no debía decir nada por el momento. En su interior le intrigaba como ese shinigami era tan perspicaz, tal vez deseaba a liberar un poco la culpa de ambos.

—Por favor ya pasaron seis años—

—Albedo, ni siquiera mil años lograron evitar la Guerra Sangrienta, menos cien para curar las heridas de la separación y seis no lograran nada—

—Así que no has logrado tenerle un poco de aprecio al muchacho, incluso yo lo tengo—

—Le quiero casi como Kaze, pero reconozco que algunas personas necesitan una segunda oportunidad. ¿Que orilló a Rangiku a unirse? No pudo desechar la oportunidad de olvidar a Ichimaru, si no estoy mal ya pasaron cerca de ocho. Un amor fuerte nunca será olvidado así, necesita sanar—

—Como sabemos que no fue un plan fallido de él para obtener un poder inimaginable —

—Te daré otro ejemplo, Kuchiki Byakuya. Él también se volvió más frío desde la muerte de su esposa—

La shinigami miró a los ojos de su compañero, este rodó la mirada a Orihime.

Captó a la primera esa indirecta; Esa humana sentía algo por Ulquiorra y el verlo de nuevo le alegraba, pero a la par le pesaba por el aparente egoísmo.

—Jin, ya entendí tu punto de vista. Mi opinión me la reservaré, pero ¿Que opinan ustedes?— dijo para cambiar su atención a quienes les acompañaban del Goitei.

Las cuatro féminas se extrañaron bastante.

—No lo sé, quizá Jin taicho tenga tazón — mencionó Isane —A muchos de nosotros nos gustaría que un conocido tuviese la oportunidad de estar de nuevo acompañando el día a día —

—Se que a Karin no le agradará esto. Pero es bueno ver a Orihime-chan enamorada — dijo Yuzu —Esperó que Ulquiorra-san sea alguien noble con ella—

—Tomohiro, al parecer no es el único con una mente tan ágil en este lugar, por favor vayamos a comer al Mundo Humano, no creó que quieran probar un estofado de hollow ¿O sí?— declaró el soberano para sonreír cálido —Kurosaki Yuzu, te doy mi palabra: Tu familia estará a salvo. Vengan, yo invito, ni se atrevan a pensar que en este árido lugar somos unos vagos—

— _De nuevo desvías el tema principal. ¿Porque no me sorprende?—_

—Creí que llegarían después— pronuncio una voz calmada mientras dejaba su libro en una pequeña mesa.

 **-O-**

—Te aseguró protegerte, no tengas miedo— susurró Toshiro a su oficial al entrar en las instalaciones subterráneas.

Los pasos del reducido grupo resonaban por el lugar, acompañados de la respiración pesada de sus captores.

—Karin, escucha— dijo Ichigo encabezando el grupo junto a Rukia —El viejo es uno de nosotros, así que no te sorprendas. Pero Yuzu escapó a Hueco Mundo con las demás shinigamis, esos niños son impresionantes al hacer equipo con Jin —

—No es necesario hacer más presentaciones Ichigo, sólo necesitan saber cuantos somos— comentó Renji tranquilo, él en cambio iba en la parte posterior del grupo.

—Es curioso, pero no recuerdo mucho de mi vida— mencionó Hiyori, cuidando a la izquierda de sus prisioneros.

—Lo sé, puede ser molesto aveces — agregó Ichigo. Por más que se esforzará no obtenía todas las respuestas de su mente, la gran mayoría eran oscuras.

—Rangiku esta tardando con Kuchiki, ¿Deberíamos dar un vistazo?— comentó Shinji en medio del silencio, tenía la información de que la habilidad de un shinigami común aumentaba exponencialmente al aceptar al hueco de los 46.

—Nii-sama— musitó Rukia. El capitán pelinaranja acarició su cabello buscando calmarla.

—Recuerden que Byakuya guarda muchos trucos bajo la manga, tal vez llegaron los refuerzos para él — respondió el Kurosaki con una pequeña sonrisa —Pronto veremos a Matsumoto-san—

—¡Perfecto mi jovial escuadrón!— exclamó un hombre en la distancia. Calmado se acercó con pasos ligeros, al estar más cerca un haori negro fue visible, su cabello largo llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos denotaban indiferencia casi total.

—Debe de ser broma Ken-chan, él no debería estar de su lado. Se suponía que era nuestro aliado—

—Ese es su reiatsu Yachiru. Es único en cada uno de nosotros recuerda — respondió Hitsugaya igual de sorprendido.

—¿De donde creen que la Central obtuvo la tecnología necesaria para domar a los mejores shinigamis? — se burló divertido, la sorpresa de sus nuevas "mascotas" era bastante gratificante. —Ellos me convencieron y acepté la propuesta, esperaremos unos días a sus rescatadores. Hasta ese entonces, ¡Mantenerles con vida muchachos! Y no duden en asesinar a cualquiera que trate de salvarlos, por lo menos hasta culminar nuestro objetivo —

—¡Como ordene!— corearon orgullosos los vizard a la par de una pose y saludo militar.

— _Jaegerjaquez-dono tenía razón. Quizá por eso reclutó a esos dos niños desde un principio. ¡Esto ya no es para mi pyon!—_

—Ichigo — susurró de nuevo la capitana, este de inmediato captó su voz.

—¿Que sucede Rukia?—

—No se que te hicieron, o cual será mi destino. Pero me alegra volver a verte—

Una sonrisa cálida adornó al sustituto. Sin importarle sus acompañantes rodeó la cintura de ella con su brazo.

—A mi reina nadie la tocará, de eso no hay duda— respondió seguro de si mismo.

 **:3**


	14. Algunas razones más

**Uff, este capítulo me costó un poco, porque me perdí antes**

 **.—. No es broma. .—.**

 **Así que decidí hacer un "pequeño resumen de todo" No aseguro que sea el mejor, pero me sirve para guiarme. Y el capítulo oficialmente empieza en nuestra tradicional frase.**

 **Por cierto, estamos a punto de acabar la historia, aproximadamente quedan dos o tres más**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos.**

 **Solo por hoy usaré el "/" para indicar que varias personas hablan a la vez.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

La historia transcurre seis años después de la Guerra Sangrienta, durante este tiempo han sucedido gran cantidad de cambios.

Por una parte en el Goitei tenemos el ascenso a capitanes de:

Kuchiki Rukia antigua teniente de la décimo tercera división

Tomohiro Jin en la novena sede, conocido también como "El primogénito de Ukitake" debido a su personalidad

Eiki Albedo comandando la tercera división, de carácter estricto y protector

Michizure Kaze el capitán de la cuarta sede, uno de los maestros en Kido

Kurosaki Ichigo el shinigami sustituto, considerado uno de los más poderosos del momento, lidera la octava barraca. Su familia llegó dos años después, obteniendo diversos cargos cada uno.

Y Abarai Renji ascendido a la séptima división como refuerzo después de que esta perdiera a su teniente durante la guerra.

Asimismo, durante ese periodo de tiempo, Hinamori Momo fue asesinada por un hollow durante su misión de reconocimiento en Hueco Mundo, sus últimos momentos los compartió con su entonces su novio Hitsugaya Toshiro, quien al percibir a un adjucha a su lado atacó sin dudar.

En Hueco Mundo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el último espada vivo, se había enamorado de Sakura Himeno una shinigami del rango de oficial, pero su romance fue abruptamente terminado gracias a la Central 46 quien eliminó a la oficial. El felino destrozado se llevó a su hogar el cuerpo inerte de su amada para darle sepultura, sus emociones fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para darle el último empujón para su última fase: Convirtiéndolo en el primer Sencer existente.

Otros arrancar para asegurar en cierta medida su seguridad le juraron lealtad convirtiéndolo en su soberano.

Aún con las heridas abiertas comenzó a idear un plan para proteger a los suyos, debido al extraño aumento de hollow poderosos en el sitio. Ishida Uryū le sugirió crear nuevos rangos para controlar de alguna manera la población. Agradeciendo al Quincy comenzó a realizar una selección por medio de distintas cámaras en la ciudad de Karakura, tenía el conocimiento de que los más fuertes se encontraban ahí para buscar alimento.

Hubieron ocasiones donde él mismo vigilaba los posibles prospectos, fue ahí que su conocida Orihime Inoue le ayudó emocionalmente para no sufrir tanto por la pérdida de su amada, asegurándole que cuando ella renaciera, él sería el primero en enterarse.

Al cabo de los seis años apareció un adjucha con forma de oso, el cual respondía al nombre de Kazuhisa. Este hollow al ver que Karin Kurosaki estaba a punto de morir a manos de un oponente le salvó, tenía en claro de que Ichigo sería capaz de asesinarlos en venganza. Su acto llamó la atención de Grimmjow, quien decidió convertirlo en su Duque, el siguiente al mando del árido lugar, otorgándole la misión de vigilar a las posibles amenazas en el Goitei.

Kazuhisa aceptó, al marcharse tomó el nombre de Takuto Ganze. Pero él poco después terminó enamorado de Karin, jugando sus cartas con cautela y audacia logró que ella se convirtiera en su novia, a sabiendas que Hitsugaya la amaba desde antes.

Mientras que para el peliblanco fue un golpe sucio, porque la declaración fue durante una enfermedad que lo mantuvo lejos de ella, trató de respetar la relación a pesar de los celos que empezaban a crecer dentro de sí.

La Central se enteró de la existencia de Takuto, así que mandó a un pequeño escuadrón a buscarlo a cualquier costo, mediante amenazas y con rehenes pedían al Duque. Por un error de Ganze, Karin sufrió una herida profunda la cual por un momento amenazó su vida. Aunque los mercenarios de los 46 fueron fusilados por los capitanes y tenientes a la primera oportunidad.

Este hecho remarcó más las diferencias entre capitán y hollow, ocasionando una pelea en el mundo humano, que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos. Antes de que Ganze en su resurrección le diera el golpe final, fue detenido por Kaze y Yachiru, cuando se calmaron los enamorados, el capitán de la cuarta sede y la teniente de la onceava comenzaron a sanar sus heridas.

Durante el pequeño lapso, la Central 46 dio su golpe final, utilizando unos hollow modificados, a los vizard más cercanos (Ichigo, Shinji y Hiyori) y creando otros tres atacaron a los capitanes y tenientes restantes con la intención de matarles para atacar a Hueco Mundo sin objeción alguna.

Cuando regresaron Toshiro, Ganze, Michizure y Kusajishi notaron un ambiente extraño, los dos primeros se dirigieron a verificar el estado de Karin. El Duque percibió una amenaza, así que ordenó al shinigami marcharse para hacerles tiempo. Durante su batalla un golpe poderoso logró dejarlo inconsciente, liberando la parte más remota de su alma, donde descansaba la energía de Ulquiorra Ciffer. Quien al convertirse en cenizas, mantuvo algo de reiatsu, el cual sirvió para permitirle convertirse en menos a un grupo de hollow.

En la primera ronda Kuchiki Byakuya se enfrentó a Renji, este último motivado por la necesidad de ser respetado, dio su lealtad a los sabios y jueces. Su hollow es una serpiente deformada la cual atacó en un intento de salvar a su amo, ocasionándole una profunda herida al noble. Se disponía a asestarle el golpe final cuando Kyoraku y Kurotsuchi intervinieron.

Lo restante de fuerza en el Goitei se separó, Grimmjow envió a sus marqués; Aparentemente unos niños, que ocultan un poder enorme.

Estos dos junto a Tomohiro derrotaron a Hiyori y escaparon a Hueco Mundo.

El Rey se encuentra planeado una manera de derrotar a esos hollow modificados sin arriesgar más vidas. Kyoraku por otra parte separó más a sus compañeros, con la intención de que cada grupo lograse sobrevivir.

 _ **El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto.**_

 _ **Charles Chaplin (1889-1977) Actor y director británico.**_

Las paredes blancas y serenas hacían alusión a Las Noches, como si fuese una burla de la Central, ambos esperaban pacientes la siguiente acción de esos hombres, quienes interceptaron su grupo por el hecho de que estaban ahí.

—Toshiro— el aludido volteó a verla un poco extrañado, era lo primero que decía desde que se hallaban en ese sitio. —¿Que hiciste en Karakura con Takuto? —

No respondió, la pregunta lo dejó impactado. ¿Como ella averiguó que mentía?

Optó por mantenerse impasible, su mirada era fija en cada uno.

—Porque lo atacaste, se muy bien que él no sería capaz de iniciar una riña contigo —

—No soporte el hecho de que salieras herida por su culpa— respondió un poco molesto, seguía sin entender como podía aún defender al Duque.

—Decidí protegerlo—

—Fue una irresponsabilidad mía permitir la relación, no puedo imaginar que sucedería en otra situación. Si fuera yo, evitaría a toda costa que te lastimaran —

Vio como ella apretó su puño, había algo en sus palabras que no debería estar.

—Entonces... Sería sólo una carga para ti—

—No digas eso Karin—

—¡Basta Shiro!. ¿Es que sólo él lo entiende?— dijo un poco sarcástica, ocultando la impotencia que sentía en ese lugar. Sin poder hacer algo para ayudar. —Takuto ha sido el primero que me pidió protegerlo. Y nunca me hizo sentir una carga—

 **Un hollow caminaba junto a su novia por las calles vacías del Goitei, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que hacer.**

— **Oye, ¿Te preocupa la Central?— preguntó Karin, tratando de iniciar la conversación.**

— **¿Eh?— no pareció captar a la primera la duda latente en ella —Un poco, pero Jaegerjaquez-sama es listo. Puedo estar seguro bajo sus ordenes — respondió antes de guardar las manos en sus bolsillos.**

— **Ya me aburrí —**

 **Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el príncipe hueco, quien sin decirle algo la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. —Quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Puedo decírtelo?— musitó en su oído con delicadeza y calidez.**

— **Claro—**

— **Me gustaría que me cuidarás, como yo a ti. Ya sabes que ambos luchemos mano a mano, cuidando la espalda del otro—**

— **Pero no soy tan fuerte, sólo soy una oficial— trató de excusarse ante la cercanía de él. No le molestaba, pero le hacia sentir culpable depender de su poder.**

 **Sin dejarla reaccionar besó con suavidad su frente y después sus labios, sin borrar la sonrisa dijo la última parte de su sentir — Sólo necesitas tener a quien proteger, dejame ser tu persona especial. Esa por quien irías hasta el mismo infierno, y que supieras que yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por salvarte—**

— **Aveces eres un poco empalagoso ¿Lo sabias? — respondió feliz al ver esos orbes amarillos con ese brillo que tanto le agradaba.**

— **Así te gusto, ¿Quieres ir a conocer a Jaegerjaquez-sama? Sería como mi padre en terminos humanos — comentó calmado, incluso él compartía ese aburrimiento y a una mayor escala.**

— **Vamos, sólo esperó que no este tan loco como el mío — rió la joven Kurosaki para tomarle la mano y entrelazarla con la suya. —Y si, tienes razón me gusta tus momentos de azucarado —**

— **Solo son lapsus, ya se pasarán... Quizá —**

— **Takuto, gracias por confiar en mi para protegerte —**

— **No es nada, se que estaré a salvo contigo—**

—Tsk, no es mi culpa que me suceda esto. Soy un shinigami, humano, ser vivo. Como lo llames, me encela saber que no puedo ser tu novio por idiota. ¿Pero es tan dulce?— respondió para alzar una ceja, ese oficial de la cuarta división era todo un enigma en realidad.

—Si, incluso más de lo que eras con Momo—

Las mejillas del capitán empezaron a arder de vergüenza al pensar en esos momentos donde llegó a recitar poesía a mitad de la noche.

—¡Jajajaja!— la risa de ella era casi igual a la del festival de Año Nuevo, pero tenía el mismo efecto.

—¡Karin para!— pidió casi en un chillido, provocando que la oficial riera con más fuerza —Es en serio—

—Perdón, pero nunca te escuché tan apenado — se disculpó la Kurosaki ante el cambio en el tono de su superior.

—No caeré en tu trampa de hacerme sentir culpable, pero me gusta verte con mejor animo— dijo el peliblanco sincero, desde la mañana estaba buscando una manera de que su amada volviera a ser la misma. —Vamos, puedes contar conmigo—

—Lo se, pero me preocupa los demás. Aún no de porque Matsumoto-san se volvió uno de ellos —

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Hikaro con su típica sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos, nuestros líderes piden su presencia de inmediato— comentó en tono autoritario, ambos soltaron un suspiro para comenzar a seguirle.

 **-0-**

Mientras tanto Rangiku no le daba un respiro al noble, tanto Haineko como Senbonzakura chocaban sin cesar, ninguno había mencionado otra palabra desde que el grupo apareció hace una hora.

—¿Que te ha llevado a actuar tan desinteresadamente Byakuya? — cuestionó la teniente, en una extraña declaración de tregua. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a su hollow y se cansaba más rápido que antes.

El shinigami pareció entender la indirecta entre esa extraña danza asesina, en donde el gato estaba esperando un descuido para degollarlo.

—Lo mismo puedo preguntar de usted, estoy enterado de que podría llamar refuerzos y acabar con mi existencia— contraatacó sin perder la compostura a pesar del constante movimiento que debía hacer para no ser alcanzado por la ceniza.

—¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo?— comentó con una sonrisa siniestra, sin decir más quitó de su cuello aquel collar que siempre tenía.

Lo sujetaba sin importancia, este se mecía lentamente como si tratase de hipnotizar a su oponente —Es por esto—

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, en cambio un relámpago cruzó el lugar trazando de dañar a la fukutaicho. —Es grosero de un noble hacerle eso a una dama—

Sintió como Byakuya se acercó en cuestión de segundos, eso sólo era una distracción. El calor emanante del capitán era perceptible gracias al esfuerzo que este realizaba para no morir.

—Mientes— susurró sereno —Nunca te quitarías el collar que te regalo Ichimaru— sin dar otro segundo volvió a retirarse. Esta vez trataría de ser más "humano" el error de eliminar a los Quincys fue suficiente para cambiar la mentalidad de todos los que vivieron las consecuencias.

Matsumoto negó suavemente, soltó el collar para quitarse la venda en sus ojos.

Ahora en lugar de ser grises, un color azúl cían era notable desde lejos.

Tan vivo y hermoso, pero a la vez muerto que daba escalofríos.

—Dicen que los ojos revelan la verdad de todo ser, que son un portal al alma, pues entonces atrevete a cruzar tu mirada con la mía, ¿Lo vez? ¿Puedes percibirlo tan siquiera? Mi tristeza, dolor, desesperación y locura. Entonces dime ¿Calmarías los gritos de tortura en mi espíritu? Mi sed de sangre ¿Lograrás satisfacerla? Y lo más importante ¿Puedes ver las ganas que tengo de atravesar tu corazón ahora mismo? — el Kuchiki sólo pudo sorprenderse y tratar de que ella no lo notara tanto—No puedes cierto, entonces has sido una pérdida de tiempo — agregó sería señalándolo con la empuñadura de Haineko.

 _¿Podría ser que su antigua yo ya estuviese muerta?_

—Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la décima división. Estas a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida— respondió para hacer que Senbonzakura lo rodease a modo de escudo.

—¿Acaso tratas de intimidarme Byakuya? Te has vuelto un novato desde el final de la Guerra—

El capitán comenzó a acercarse ante la amenaza de momentos antes, la ceniza comenzó de nuevo el ataque, pero ahora los pétalos parecían tener una mayor potencia.

—No— sus pasos sonaban poco a comparación del ruido chispeante de su Bankai protegiéndolo. —Ahora recorres el mismo camino que yo—

Ella detuvo a su shikai, el escepticismo era visible en su rostro al igual que una incertidumbre.

—Cuando perdí a Hisana sentía el mismo peso en mis hombros, culpable de no poder hacer nada. Lentamente la tristeza provocó que reprimiera las emociones, y fue así como obtuve esta personalidad. Si mal no recuerdo, en mi infancia era competitivo y terco, sólo quería ser el mejor para hacer sentir orgulloso a mi abuelo. ¿Eres igual que en tu niñez?— su andar paró a escasos metros, los suficientes para evitar que pudiera ser acuchillado o atacado con Kido.

—Yo... ¡¿Tratas de jugar?! — rugió molesta, elevando su reiatsu al punto de que era visible.

Esa pequeña muestra de incertidumbre, fue la pauta suficiente para que él capitán lo entendiera.

—Eso no es de mi estilo. Prefiero ser directo, así que no daré más excusas. ¿Realmente deseas olvidar a Ichimaru? Después de que él sacrificó su vida por tratar de ayudar. Además ha sido tu amor platónico desde que te conocí—

—Decidí dar mis memorias sobre Gin, pensé que mis pesares se irían con ellas. Pero no ha sido así, entonces debo cumplir mi palabra con esos locos de los cuarenta y seis—

Una ligera risa de Byakuya le sorprendió, además sus labios mostraban una ligera curva en señal de divertirse con su comentario.

—¿En serio lo harás? Hitsugaya taicho trataba de hacerte trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo. Es gracioso verte tan seria, pero al mismo tiempo es preocupante— dijo el shinigami de cabello azabache, ahora los ataques habían cesado. Como si esto fuese una charla de viejos camaradas que hace tiempo no se hubiesen visto.

Rangiku cruzó los brazos, recargándolos un poco en sus pechos, y como si fuese la primera vez sonrió burlona. —Ah mi capitán Toshiro, Kuchiki Byakuya ¿Que opina de Karin y Takuto? Ya que estamos hablando como si nada ocurriese — mencionó más calmada.

—Ganze y Kurosaki, francamente no tengo opinión. Pero debo de admitir que el joven posee un Kido poderoso—

—Bakudo 9 Horin/ Bakudo 30 Shitotsu sansen/ Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan— corearon los oficiales presentes.

La energía naranja aprisionó a Matsumoto, mientras esta era reforzada con los otros encantamientos.

—¡Capitán Kuchiki, es hora de asestar el golpe final! — exclamó Sei quien junto a un grupo conformado por distintos escuadrones mantenía el Kido a máxima potencia.

—Tal vez, esto debía de pasar. Adelante Kuchiki taicho —

Miró a Rangiku, tenía en claro de que nunca la entendería por completo.

—Deshagan el bakudo — ordenó dejando estupefactos a los presentes.

Los oficiales se observaron entre ellos, estaban seguros de la cordura del capitán. Sei fue el primero en obedecer.

—Entonces aún queda algo de la Matsumoto que todos nosotros queremos ¿No?— comentó el oficial cálido, se alegraba de que ella conservara sus memorias pasadas.

—Afirmativo— Bastó la respuesta para que los demás confiasen ciegamente en la palabra del noble.

— **¿Eres un hollow? — preguntó Himura a su amigo mientras observaban la blanca arena de Hueco Mundo**

— **Si, lamento no decírtelo antes Sei— se disculpó Takuto, había decidido ya no ocultarle a sus allegados más cercanos lo que era. Aceptaría las consecuencias con honor.**

— **¡Oh vamos! Somos amigos. Por esta vez te perdonó, porque has sido sincero antes de que yo lo descubriera a las malas— respondió divertido al palmearle el hombro de forma amigable — Si no confiamos entre nosotros ¿Como sobreviviremos?—**

— **Sei, aveces eres muy buena persona. Solo espero no encontrarnos con alguien como Aizen— dijo Ganze invitándolo a caminar un poco más entre las dunas —Hoy esta tan apacible, te enseñaré Las Noches —**

— **Sosuke... Siempre tan solitario, me preguntó que hubiera pasado si en ese entonces una persona tratase de ser su amigo, sin tenerle admiración, sólo buscando una amistad sincera. Pero puede que este soñando despierto— soltando un suspiro siguió a su amigo.**

— **... La soledad en ocasiones nos puede convertir sin darnos cuenta—**

—Rangiku, ¿Cual es tu decisión?— preguntó el noble dando unos pasos más —Te ofrezco mi apoyo moral, no permitiré que esa sonrisa altanera y tus faltas de respeto a los superiores desaparezcan. El Goitei sería más aburrido sin ellos— finalizó Byakuya extendiendo su mano, esta tenía pequeñas heridas por las batallas anteriores y esta. Su semblante era igual, pero en su mirada se encontraba una pizca de esperanza.

 _Quizá también él podría recuperar su sonrisa_

—De seguro me van a querer matar esos estirados, pero puedo excusarme con los oficiales. Estoy segura que Tomohiro y Eiki taicho se fueron a Hueco Mundo, me iré cuando pasen todos— dijo la teniente con la misma sonrisa que tenía al hacer una de sus locuras, sin dudar estrechó la mano con el Kuchiki. Elevando una vez más su reiatsu abrió una garganta al "pintoresco" sitio.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cruzar, cuando terminaron lanzó un suspiro. Dio unos pasos y recogió el collar.

—Es casi tan persuasivo como tú Gin, pero más franco—

 **Había pensado en hacer un final alternativo, pero mejor lo dejaré para después :3**


	15. La luna brilla Has regresado Ichigo

**¡Bien! Ya que estamos a unos capítulos de llegar al final que quieren para celebrar.**

 **1- Un omake de años después**

 **2- Una sesión de pregutas y respuestas de los personajes**

 **3- Final alterno**

 **4- Todos XD**

 **Sin mas que decir. ewe**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Apenas cruzó, su visión comenzó a nublarse, pero su orgullo le impedía dejarse vencer. Seguía caminando, orientado con las voces de los oficiales, de nuevo estaba en ese lugar, después de tantos años.

—¡Grimmjow-sama!— escuchó a un niño gritar a la distancia. —Han llegado más a través de una garganta—

Todo era sombras borrosas, tenía que descansar y recuperarse por completo o su cuerpo pasaría factura a mitad de la batalla.

—¡Nii-sama!— se detuvo en seco. ¿Rukia estaba ahí? Una parte de él se sintió aliviado, por lo menos estaba segura.

De pronto una sombra con tonos azulados apareció a su lado, esta le dio más estabilidad.

—¿Quien abrió la garganta? — cuestionó serio pero calmado al continuar con su avance.

—Matsumoto Rangiku —

—¿No es un enemigo? —

—Nunca lo fue— respondió antes de toser. —Solo siente dolor ...—

—¡Princesa! Necesitamos atención urgente— dijo al verlo desvanecerse. Optó por cargarlo, así se ahorraría tiempo valioso.

Los pasos resonaron en Las Noches, varios arrancar corrían por sus instalaciones trayendo consigo medicamentos, agua, comida o ropa.

Mientras que los shinigamis recién llegados se sorprendían por el orden del lugar, incluso la hospitalidad de los niños. Aunque se extrañaban del comportamiento de Takuto.

—Mujer — mencionó mientras se acercaba —Aquí esta lo que pediste—

Ella sonrió en respuesta para aceptar los vendajes —Kuchiki-san tiene que descansar ¿Puedes vigilarlo?—

Vio como se marchaba por la puerta, observó al noble descansar.

Curioso, nunca lo conoció, pero sabía los datos básicos de él. Kuchiki Byakuya, cabecilla actual de su clan. Viudo, hermano adoptivo de Rukia y capitán de la sexta división.

A pesar de recuperarse lentamente el cansancio era poderoso, cerró sus ojos y lo recordó.

El preguntarle a Inoue si tenía miedo, como trató de tomar su mano mientras se convertía en ceniza. La misma sensación se apoderó de él, espero paciente, sin embargo se mantuvo vigilante ante algún cambio en el herido.

Su mente no tenía todos los recuerdos, debía de conseguirlos a toda costa.

 **-0-**

Los separaron, en distintas habitaciones. Frente suyo estaba un hombre de porte serio.

—¿Que planean hacer?— cuestionó Hitsugaya.

El aludido guardó silencio, sólo acercó una esfera blanca, la admiró por un instante ante de que esta saltara a su rostro.

Toshiro comenzó a toser desesperado, buscando algo se oxígeno. Se estaba ahogando, miró asqueado y temeroso como esta además trepaba por su rostro. Finalmente lo reconoció.

—Hollow...—

—¿No deseas protegerla? Y que sea tuya, sin la intervención de Ganze— susurró un voz en su oído, giró a verla. Las paredes blancas desaparecieron, dando lugar a un panorama desolador, un valle desierto, cadáveres en diferentes estados de descomposición por doquier.

Resistía las ganas de vomitar ante la imagen.

—Vamos... Lo deseas— volvió a insistir la voz.

—¿Que eres?— cuestionó mientras se colocaba a la defensiva, tocó su cintura. Ahí estaba Hyourinmaru, sin dudar desenfundó su zampakuto.

Pasos resonaron en distintas direcciones —Soy tu mayor anhelo— respondió la voz frente suyo, era una copia exactamente igual a él. Pero sus ojos imitaban a los de Shirosaki, negros y amarillos.

—No me interesa nada que venga de ti—

La figura lanzó una carcajada —¿Seguro?. Porque nuestro compañero dice lo contrario— señaló a la espada, su hoja era blanca como la máscara de esos seres sin corazón —Bueno, pensé que sería fácil como fue para Abarai-sama— complemento antes de atacar.

La batalla comenzó, las katanas chocaban, ellos evadían a los cuerpos inertes.

—Todo esto fue el alimento de Ganze— dijo al ver la curiosidad del shinigami

Paró de pronto al escucharlo, ellos eran humanos a medio devorar. ¿Era esa la verdad?

—Compruebalo— retó a su oponente, este sonrió divertido. Un instante bastó para sentir como lo sujetaba del cuello, lanzó un ahogado murmuro.

Llegaron hasta un sitio más siniestro y lúgubre.

—Mira por ti mismo, nosotros lo capturamos— agregó serio —Incluso nos cuestionamos si es el verdadero—

Se acercó y la luz lo hizo visible.

—¿Es... Takuto?—

—Si—

Encadenado del cuello y extremidades se encontraba su resurrección, pero esta sufría algunas diferencias notables.

—Hitsugaya Toshiro... — susurró al mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos amarillos. Se levantó con esfuerzo, ahora comenzaba a asemejarse más a un esqueleto de un oso deformado al estilo de un hueco, su zarpa regreso a ser una mano. Estas como defensa tenían dedos alargados los que terminaban en una navaja. El brillo desapareció repentinamente en la oscuridad —¡Pagaran los shinigamis por esto!— rugió furioso.

Levantó su dedo índice y cargo rápidamente un cero naranja. Una barrera especial detuvo su objetivo, el Duque se limitó a gruñir.

—Reza para que no te encuentre — sentenció amenazante para darle la espalda y sentarse, las luces se desvanecían sin objeción, sumergiendo al hollow en una perpetua oscuridad.

—La Central no es dañina, sólo quiere protegernos de estos monstruos. Por eso nos creó, piensa, ¿Crees que Karin estaba a salvo con él? —

Tenía razón, los huecos desde el inicio han sido una amenaza, tal vez era mejor unirse y eliminar al Duque.

—... Podría ser—

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió la conversación, Takuto apareció en cuestión de milésimas atrás del doble.

—¿Creías que perdí mi cordura tan fácil? O que esta estúpida barrera me contendría, jejeje— se burló ante la mirada de asombro del par —Ya se lo he dicho a Hitsugaya. Karin es mía y además no he terminado mi pelea con él— señaló al peliblanco

—¡Alzate en el cielo Hyourinmaru— el dragón impactó de lleno en Ganze, Toshiro tomó de la muñeca a su "prospecto" de hollow.

—¿Porque lo hiciste?— preguntó cuando se hallaban a una distancia segura.

—Miente, ya esta loco. Su actitud lo demuestra—El taicho respondió al recordar las palabras de Kurosaki antes de ser separados.

—¡Shiiirooo! ¿Acaso no quieres jugar? — canturreo Ganze al liberarse del dragón. —Ahora yo empiezo — agregó sombrío y macabro, rugió con todo su ser y empezó la cacería.

El capitán le ordenó a su compañero seguirle, avanzaban veloz entre los cadáveres, ocultándose del príncipe a quien parecía no importarle la vista en lo absoluto. —Joder esto es malo, Toshiro un honor conocerte. Pero ninguno saldrá vivo de seguir así, debes irte— mencionó el hueco al percibir la insistencia del otro.

—¡Lagarto de cuarta!— gritó el oso más molesto —Llegas a tocar a Karin y te asesinaré. ¡Es mi princesa! —

—Adiós— se despidió su doble antes de hacer despertar al peliblanco.

Sintió una respiración en su espalda, no pudo evitar un escalofrío. —Un poco más y me liberaré — dijo Takuto al tomarlo del cuello — La locura del Rey es única — agregó con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡Ahh...!—

El grito fue desapareciendo entre la oscuridad y la risa carente de cordura del príncipe.

Regresó, pero su mente estaba en blanco, los presentes miraban extrañados. Debía ser un vizard, pero todo indicaba que él no se dejó vencer.

—No nos sirve, dejenlo junto a los otros. Debemos buscar mejores espécimenes— comentó el juez para salir del lugar

—Andando décimo capitán—

 **-0-**

Las Noches rebosaba de vida a la hora de comer, incluso más que el mismo Goitei. Jaegerjaquez buscaba hacer pasar un buen rato a sus invitados, y por ello le dio más libertad a los menores.

—Espero que les agrade nuestro almuerzo. Traté de realizarlo lo más cercano a su mundo— mencionó el jerarca calmado, en una gran sala instaló varias mesas y sillas blancas, todos sus recién llegados estaban acomodados a su gusto. No tenía derecho de ordenarles sentarse en un orden especifico.

Dos niños hicieron aparición, aprovechando la atención en su Rey se acercaron a él. —Sabemos que les preocupan sus amigos y el destino del Goitei. Pero deben de reservar energías, iremos a dar una vuelta para traer a cualquier refugiado—ellos corearon al mismo tiempo.

—Grimmjow—

Todos observaron al Duque, incluso su manera y tono de voz cambiaron, el aludido dirigió la mirada a Ulquiorra —Kurosaki no parece recordar parte de su vida, podríamos obtener su apoyo de alguna forma— recordaba la sorpresa en su mirada al ver su cero común, como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Pero tenía conocimiento de la lanza relámpago.

—Concuerdo con él — se unió Byakuya —Sólo los vizard creados por la Central tienen motivos aparentemente—

Aquel felino lanzó un suspiro — Existen riesgos, pero la capitana Kuchiki le añora. Confiaré la intuición de ambos, Inoue, Rukia vamos— dijo para dar la espalda a su público. No era el momento de mencionar su gran desventaja militar en comparación a la Central, dos capitanes eran necesarios para someter a un vizard. Si podía conseguir otro aliado haría lo que estuviera en sus manos —Ciffer te quedas a cargo, no quiero ninguna baja. Ni amiga o enemiga, los demás son libres de recorrer el lugar — las féminas asintieron y en segundos llegaron a su lado.

Una garganta se abrió hacia el Goitei, dirigida a las cercanías del reiatsu de Kurosaki.

Cruzaron y de inmediato fueron rastreadas por el capitán.

—¿Que les trae por aquí a ustedes dos? Y tu enana, te pedí que te quedarás en la base— comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Los tres quedaron impactados ante su nueva apariencia, la shinigami fue quien tomo la iniciativa — Pensé que estabas muerto, pero estas del lado equivocado ¡Idiota!— reclamó, el frío filo de Zangetsu se colocó sobre su hombro.

—Escucha, por mucho que seas mi pareja eso no significa que siga tus órdenes. Además nos vimos hace relativamente poco — las palabras fueron hirientes para ella, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Grimmjow dio un paso, no permitiría semejante falta de respeto a una mujer.

—Yo me encargo, ve por Pyon junto a Rukia-san — susurró la pelinaranja. —Kurosaki-kun. Esa es una manera muy descortés de dirigirse a ella— agregó, de nueva cuenta el sustituto trató de jugar lo mismo, pero una barrera lo detuvo.

—Muy inteligente Inoue pero ¿Podrás protegerte?— cuestionó altanero dando un paso más.

Ella rió ante su arrogancia — Te sorprenderé, son casi seis años en donde no nos vimos. Es normal que uno cambie— respondió tranquila, dando un salto atrás comenzó el round.

—Veamos si como ladras muerdes mujer— dijo. Percibió como su vieja amiga colocaba las flores de su cabello en unos guantes blancos.

—Fudo no Gadian — pronunció Orihime, la energía naranja velozmente tomó la forma de un samurái de cuerpo entero. Muy parecido al de Komamura pero de menor tamaño. Este se situó detrás de su invocadora, con una altura de tres metros era imponente.

—Tsk. Sigues siendo defensiva aquí no sobrevivirás—.

El primer ataque por parte de Ichigo fue esquivado, en cambio una serie de puñetazos rápidos trataba de alcanzarlo, miró extrañado a su oponente. No parecía la misma de antes. ¿Que le llevaba a actuar así?

Una patada llegó de imprevisto golpeado el costado del sustituto, impactándolo en un muro.

—Bien, esperó que ya estés feliz. Me has enfadado— comentó para señalarla con su zampakuto —¡Bankai!—

—Ulquiorra tenía razón, ya no eres el mismo de antes—

La espada trataba de atinar un golpe a Inoue, pero el samurái la protegía al imitar sus movimientos. Kurosaki utilizó el shumpo para estar a la espalda de ella y finalizar el combate.

Una mano fría tocó el rostro del shinigami y de nuevo lo arrojó.

—¡Hey! Ya lo tenía Ulquiorra — reclamó Orihime, el murciélago le miró extrañado. Su actitud, poder y confianza en sí misma eran muy diferentes.

—¡Wao! De nuevo caí en tu jugarreta— el shinigami se levantó sin esfuerzo —Inoue tiene razón, esto es entre ella y yo. Así que espera paciente—

El espada gruñó molesto. No obedecería las órdenes de él, una barrera lo detuvo, de nuevo la mujer hacia gala de su actitud.

Se disponía a debatir, pero. ¿Desde cuando él se comportaba así? Yendo contra las reglas y órdenes. Regreso a Las Noches un poco irritado por los comentarios.

—Primero las damas— incitó Ichigo de forma cortés. Hace tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea en solitario contra un conocido.

—Muy bien—

Ahora, era como si un espadachín luchará contra un maestro de artes marciales, cada golpe era debidamente bloqueado y regresado en forma de puñetazo o patada.

Ichigo notó que cada cierto tiempo la armadura se debilitaba lo suficiente para crearle fisuras, si juntaba las necesarias y atacaba con un Gentuga Tensho podría quebrarla.

 _Uno... ¿Recuerdas el pasado?_

 _Dos... Cuando dependemos de alguien_

 _Tres... El futuro nos sorprende_

—¡Gentuga Tensho! —

 _Dando una oportunidad de regresar el favor._

El samurái se resquebrajó y poco a poco se desmoronó, el sustituto sonriendo iba a dar el siguiente golpe, su shumpo lo acercaba a su víctima. Pero en su interior algo lo detuvo, un fuerte puñetazo secundó, este era un brazo más grande.

Ella tenía un plan de preserva.

—Creías que desconocía la debilidad de mi Gadian. No por nada significa guardián inamovible— sin dar un espacio más, le arrancó las vendas negras de los ojos. No había un cambio notable, pero tampoco eran esos ojos ámbar que una vez la enamoraron

—¡Dejame sólo! — gritó el sustituto —No quiero hacerles esto...¡Largo!— después de esto, comenzaron ataques reiterados sin objetivo aparente. Todo parecía estar en la mente del shinigami.

—¡Ichigo!— la voz de Rukia se escuchó en las cercanías. La barrera seguía en pie.

—Espera— dijo Inoue sería, un golpe podría costar la vida del no nato. —Gadian, te lo pido. Sujeta a Ichigo lo suficiente— susurró mientras juntaba sus manos.

El guardián era su nuevo compañero de ataque, creado con ayuda del felino y Uryū. De personalidad seria pero sabía.

El suelo donde estaba el Kurosaki empezó a brillar intensamente, en milésimas apareció detrás de el un samurái sin armadura, este lo sujetó firmemente.

—Orihime Inoue. Estabiliza mi energía, así no podrá escaparse—

—Rukia...— musitó el pelinaranja, su tono estaba a punto de quebrarse.

La Kuchiki se posicionó frente a él—Ichigo— pero él no la podía escuchar. Estaba sumido en su oscuridad. —Nosotros ... ¡Vamos a ser padres!—

— _Mi Rey ¿Lo has escuchado? Deja de ser un cobarde y recuerda. ¡Quien cambio tu vida!—_ exclamó Shirosaki — _No puedo estar junto a ti por ahora. Debes de hacerlo otra vez—_

La voz era distante, sentía dolor en su alma, de nuevo la soledad trataba de apoderarse de él. Un sitio oscuro y frío era presente a su vista.

—Ichigo, no esperaba verte aquí —

Miró asombrado como se acercaba calmado ese hombre, pero su mirada era triste. —¿Aizen?—

— Kyoka Suigetsu, tengo esta apariencia para no sorprenderte tanto. ¿Porque te encuentras en este lugar? Deberías estar celebrando con Kuchiki Rukia — respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

No respondió, sus recuerdos todavía estaban perdidos a excepción de algunos.

—Nunca estarás sólo— mencionó la zampakuto para continuar con su camino —La soledad es una lección. Todo depende de como la tomes. Por cierto, una felicitación de mi parte, esperó que ese niño o niña sea tan fuerte como ustedes dos—

—¡Espera!— pidió Ichigo. Kyoka paró y regreso. —¿Como puedo salir de aquí?—

—Nunca lo harás jejeje— respondió una voz a lo lejos.

El espíritu se tornó serio y a la defensiva. —Me agradas Ichigo, igual a mi portador. Es momento de ser útil por una vez en mi vida— dijo mientras tomaba su apariencia —Escucha a Rukia, después de todo ¿No es ella la luz de tu vida?—

Sin decir más Suigetsu dio un salto a la oscuridad no permitiría que esa aberración de los cuarenta y seis siguiera atormentando al sustituto, el capitán escuchaba las katanas peleando. Cerró sus ojos y murmuró —¿Donde estas?—

No había nada, ni un sonido.

—Aquí frente tuyo— sintió el calor en su pecho, el aroma de ella inundó su nariz.

Al abrirlos la luz le lastimó, trató de acostumbrarse lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

Un enorme samurái lo sujetaba, Rukia estaba recargada en su pecho, Grimmjow sonreía al verlo y Orihime ¿Mantenía al samurái de pie? Esperen, también estaba Pyon con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ichi...go— dijo la capitana al verlo, los ojos ámbar regresaron a ser los mismos de antes.

—¡Rukia!— mencionó feliz mientras lo soltaban, sin dudar un segundo la abrazo —Te extrañé —

—No hay tiempo. Pyon se encargará de explicarte la situación cuando nos marchemos—


	16. ¿Recuerdas tus sueños?

**Jujuju, ahora sí. El final esta cerca :3**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo**

 **utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

No podía sacar de su mente a la humana, esto le recordaba al pasado sin duda alguna. Ahora sentía el deseo de entender finalmente los sentimientos, reconocía poseerlos, ya que al verla se lleno un júbilo y este le agrado si era sincero él mismo.

—Hasta cuando te ocultarás— murmuró una voz calmada —¿Quieres que te conozca de verdad? Después de todo, eres un murciélago herido—

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba sólo, bastante alejado del bullicio.

—¿No te preguntas que fue de ti estos seis años?—

La pregunta le causaba curiosidad, pero era mayor la de averiguar donde estaba esa voz

—Si— respondió.

—Ve a la arena, mira al monumento. Ahí obtendrás algunas repuestas—

Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, la estatua representaba a un lobo. Recordó por un instante a Stark, acercándose un poco se podía ver una placa tallada en cristal.

 **Seremos seres sin corazón o razón, pero si nos muestran el camino no nos perderemos de nuevo.**

 **Muestra el amor al hueco y este te dará todo lo que pidas, así lo descubrí. La única manera de olvidar este agujero es conociendo la dicha de amar.**

 **En memoria de Himeno Sakura**

 **Recuerdo del Rey Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, siempre esperaré nuestro reencuentro.**

—Esto lo convirtió en nuestro soberano — mencionó el marqués Haru, al sentir la mirada del antiguo espada continuó —Pero su personalidad cambio desde que amó a esa oficial, todos nosotros respetamos su memoria—

—Realmente ha madurado desde nuestro encuentro hace años— dijo con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por su reiatsu no creería que es la pantera. Al abrirlos el niño ya no estaba. —Será mejor regresar—

Ingresó a su habitación, tal y como era. Blanca con un mueble negro, un espejo encima de este, se miró por un instante, no era el de antes.

—¿Te sorprende? A mi me agrada— Retrocedió por inercia.

Acaso ¿Su reflejo habló?

—Mis disculpas, soy Kazuhisa Ganze Takuto. Yo he sido el portador de este cuerpo, pero finalmente tengo la dicha de conocerte—

—Takuto...— susurró, ese nombre de algún modo le era familiar. Además llegó a escuchar a varios shinigamis mencionarlo

—Espero que aproveche la oportunidad, pronto tu alma la eliminaré —

—¿Porque tanta ansia en asesinarme? ¿Soy tan peligroso para tu supervivencia?— cuestionó calmado, Ganze lanzó una sonora risa.

—No, sólo deseo recuperar mis sentimientos. Este sitio te los arrebata sin piedad—

—Los sentimientos como tal no existen, sólo son proyecciones de la mente en forma de sensaciones. Además mis ojos nunca los vieron—

—No todos los humanos pueden vernos, y no por ello somos inexistentes. Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, entiende el pasado y el presente será claro— contradijo el castaño —Se bueno y acepta, o de lo contrario te arrebataré lo que ames— Incluso su mirada amarilla era persuasiva, como de un cazador con piel de cordero.

—Si tratas de molestarme, no lo conseguirás. No hay nada de mi interés en este sitio —

—Perfecto, así que no existirá problema si me encargo de Inoue y Jaegerjaquez-sama—

Ulquiorra se extrañó ante la amenaza. Se suponía que le era fiel a la pantera ¿No?

—Eres más valioso para ellos que yo. Aun así, eres un obstáculo para mis objetivos— dijo en tono serio, pero una sonrisa siniestra apareció en instantes —Me pregunto si llegaré a ser más poderoso al devorarlos—

Sin aviso un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ciffer. Algo en sus palabras no pintaba para nada—Takuto, escucha bien. No permitiría que les pusieras una mano encima a ellos—

La risa burlona resonó en el espejo, inmediatamente la apariencia siniestra del Duque desapareció —¿Lo vez? Tienes sentimientos por ellos dos—

—¿A que te refieres? —

—Ulquiorra...— llamó la pelinaranja antes de entrar a su habitación.

—¿Sucede algo mujer?—

—Me alegra tenerte de nuevo—mencionó con una sonrisa.

La antigua cuarta espada tocó su mejilla al sentir una sensación cálida, un pequeña risa por parte de ella hizo que este se intensificara.

—Parece que te sonrojaste. Mira, vamos a ver...—

Un estruendo atrapó su atención al instante.

—Muy pronto lo descubrirás —

En las cercanías al palacio un ejército hollow se aproximaba con ansias, los rugidos de guerra eran audibles y temibles para los oficiales. Nunca vieron semejante cantidad de ellos.

Los tres primeros rangos del árido lugar salieron al enfrentamiento acompañados de los capitanes. —Que no lleguen más lejos, hay una patrulla en Karakura por precaución. Los gilliams usarán la negación para proteger Las Noches— dijo el felino a la cabeza del grupo, desenfundando su katana dio la orden de ataque.

Sin demora los shinigamis se unieron a la batalla junto a su bankai.

Cada vez eran rodeados por más enemigos, todo indicaba que tal vez alguien no saldría con vida.

—¡Ahh!— El gritó rompió la única barrera de ellos ante su posible muerte.

Incluso aquel Rey se detuvo obteniendo un cero como recompensa. — _No_...— Su mente ahora en blanco era testigo de la caída de un gran samurái, podía jurar que sentía como la energía de ella se marchaba a cada momento.

—¡MUJER!— un segundo grito apareció, asemejándose a un aullido de dolor. Todos los presentes miraron estupefactos al murciélago, incluso unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Tomohiro de inmediato fue al rescate de la joven, quienes lograron derrotarla volvían a apresurarse para asestar el golpe final —¡Danku!— exclamó para que la gran barrera los detuviera.

Los gemelos retrocedieron, esa mirada en su príncipe era la misma de Takuto al enfurecer, recordaban cuando llevó a varios hollow a su hogar para asesinarlos y marcharse después.

Tenían razón, una energía verde empezó a ser visible en el antiguo espada.

Densa, asfixiante y sobre todo llena de odio. Definitivamente era de un hueco.

Sus oponentes no parecían temerle ni un poco, seguían acercándose a su víctima.

—Segunda resurrección — pronunció Ciffer al ver como se aproximaban a Inoue. Cuestión de segundos fue para que terminara de transformarse—Nadie tocará a Orihime, no mientras yo viva— agregó al levantar su dedo índice contra el ejército —Cero—

 **-0-**

 _Rezarias si te dijeran que estuvieras muriendo. ¿Serias un poco más fuerte?_

 _O te caeras de rodillas_

 _¿Te quedarías conmigo si supieras que estuviera mintiendo?_

 _¿Te alejarias?_

 _Tiemblo donde estoy parado_

 _Mi deseo son tus ordenes_

 _La naturaleza de un verdadero corazón desesperado_

 _Dame algo real_

 _Que realmente pueda sentir_

Despertó con el sonido de los shinigamis realizando su rutina. ¿Fue todo un mal sueño? Tambaleando se dirigió a lavarse, el agua fría hizo su misión y le preparó para iniciar su día.

Un arreglo de flores llamó su atención, sin duda eso no estaba ahí antes.

Suspiró con una fina sonrisa, de nuevo hacia de las suyas su novio. El calor de otra persona apareció en su espalda y por consecuente unos brazos la rodearon en un abrazo.

—Buenos días Karin—

La oficial miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos Turquesa en una especie de calma absoluta y ternura. —Buenos días Shiro—

—¿Te importaría decirme Toshiro? Me haces sentir más joven de lo que soy— se defendió el aludido para depositar un beso en su frente. —Vamos, ya es tarde para nuestra visita—

—¿No íbamos a la división? Ya sabes, tu adoras el papeleo— mencionó burlona antes de soltarse —Además tengo que darme una ducha y vestirme—

Histugaya cerro los ojos para asentir —Es cierto que me agrada, pero prometí llevarte a visitar ese lugar— alzó una ceja curioso —¿Lo has olvidado? —

Karin rió ante la respuesta —No, sólo quería molestar un poco—

—Eres bastante conflictiva señorita Kurosaki. Siempre tratando de vencerme, a sabiendas de que nunca lo harás —

—¡Oye!— se quejó —Si mal no recuerdo yo logre que dejarás los papeles—

El peliblanco frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos —No fue justo—

—Tampoco te quejaste esa vez— dijo, este round también lo ganaría ella —Un beso te pudo derrotar—

—Bien, aveces me ganas— comentó vencido —Te esperaré en el Senkaimon. ¿O quieres que me quede?—

—Nos vemos después capitán—

—Si tu quieres—

 _Si te susurrará te amo. ¿Me dirías lo mismo?_

Al verla venir sonrió como en escasas ocasiones, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, siempre al aparecer toda su atención se volcaba en ella. Sin preocupación le extendió la mano, ya tenía los permisos necesarios del comandante, Ichigo, Isshin y los humanos del lugar a donde se dirigirían.

Llegaron en cuestión de instantes, de inmediato fueron por sus gigais con Urahara y de ahí tomaron un vuelo, para finalizar en un viaje en autobús de un par de horas.

—¿Que te parece?— preguntó mientras observaba la arquitectura del lugar.

— Hiraizumi, me gusta. Es un buen cambio a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver—

—Escuche a Matsumoto hablar contigo de este sitio— dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar —Que esperas, es nuestro día libre, deberíamos llenarnos de cultura—

—Pensé que sería algo romántico y meloso—

Su novio se detuvo y le miró divertido.

—No te gusta mucho, pero si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por ahí y no sé, ¿Mirar el atardecer juntos?—

—Prefiero ver el lugar— respondió mientras llegaba a su lado y tomaba de nuevo su mano

—Por mi ni hay problema—

Se acercaron a lo que alguna vez en el pasado llegó a rivalizar con Kyoto en actividad, su referencia al Budismo era perceptible pero encantadora. Los presentes observaban curiosos ese cabello blanco junto a los ojos claros, sin embargo el shinigami les ignoraba olímpicamente.

Incluso Karin era el centro de atención de algunos, quienes hacían alusión a su belleza.

—¿Tienes sueño? — cuestionó Hitsugaya al mirarla de reojo.

—Un poco, tuve una pesadilla —

Sin decir más la abrazó —Vayamos a comer y si quieres hablarlo, te escucharé —

Correspondió, las sensaciones permanecían como un recordatorio, tratando de convencerla de que era más real de lo que pensaba.

—Estoy junto a ti, no tienes de que temer— susurró.

Al salir el sol anunciaba la llegada de las horas más calurosas .

—Odio el sol— se quejó el albino, no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado. Por nada del mundo le agradaba esa sensación.

No escucho alguna respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse —Debió ser muy serio—

Un bufido de ella confirmó la hipótesis del shinigami.

—Había una... Guerra. No lo sé con claridad, pero estábamos bajo ataque, muchos morirán —

—No necesitas decirlo todo—

—Salía con un Sencer, un hollow, el príncipe de Hueco Mundo, como lo llames. Y la Central 46 utilizaba a nuestros compañeros para tratar de capturar a los supervivientes —

Se dirigieron a refugiarse debajo de un árbol cercano —¿Te preocupa el joven?—

—¿Porque preguntas?— cuestiono extrañada, Hitsugaya sonrió a la par de que levantaba su mirada al cielo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando enfermé? Me regañaste durante unas horas y luego cuidabas de mi estado— acarició el rostro de su novia —Estoy seguro que eras igual ahí—

Meditó durante un tiempo la respuesta, era cierto, por Takuto y Toshiro se preocupaba igual. No importaba su relación con uno o con el otro.

—Ese príncipe, hollow, o lo que sea ¿Fue importante? O sólo alguien más de un sueño—

—Me gustaba su forma de ser, era noble y tranquilo—

—Ahora dime, ¿Acaso en este era un tonto? No entiendo como él fue tu novio antes que yo — preguntó curioso, ella sonrió al entender su indirecta.

—Pues si, digamos que nuestro Takuto era más valiente de lo esperado y mi capitán no estaba listo para un oponente de tal audacia — dijo en tono divertido, de alguna manera su taicho encontraba la forma de hacerle sentir mejor

El peliblanco rió —Estoy seguro que si—

—Y tus celos eran graciosos, pero ambos llegaron a pelear por un accidente que tuve—

—Interesante pero cierto — un puñetazo en sus costillas le hizo encogerse por un instante. —¡Auch!—

—Me sentí mal al enterarme, y para terminar fuiste tú quien empezó —

—Me disculparé cuando lleguemos al Goitei, aunque es agradable tenerte a mi lado— comentó, al sentir como Karin se recargaba en si pecho se sonrojó —Aún no me acostumbró del todo, sin embargo lo adoro — término de decir antes de acercarla más con su brazo.

Sabía con certeza que ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y eso le tranquilizaba.

—Toshiro, se que no lo digo mucho pero te amo— dijo para acurrucarse más en él

—Lo sé — susurró —Yo también te amo Karin —

 _¿Sueño o realidad? La respuesta ya esta determinada, sólo espero que no te arrepientas_

Pasaron un par de horas, él dormitaba por la seguridad de ambos, ella se encontraba agotada.

Todos esos detalles eran lúgubres, ¿Que clase de realidad era esa?

—Vamos Karin, tenemos que regresar— musitó al moverla cuidadosamente —Tenemos que comer—

Perezosa pero sin dar excusa se levantó y siguió a su compañero. Tiempo después se hallaban almorzando una ensalada por motivo de su viaje de regreso. Sabían que Yuzu les invitaría a comer como era costumbre.

—¿Crees que Matsumoto hizo el papeleo?—

—Toshiro, bien sabemos que no es así —

—Aunque esperó que no se metiese en problemas. Me preocupa, ya sabes que es algo parecido a una hermana mayor para mí — respondió para tomar otro bocado a su ensalada —Pero en fin, ella es audaz si se lo propone—

 **-0-**

 _Un encuentro se acerca. ¿Lograran nuestros lazos unirnos? O serán nuestra perdición_

La luna brillaba intensamente, los shinigamis y algunos hollow dormían, no necesitaba verlo, lo sabía. Incluso se preguntaba si ella soñaba ¿Quizá con él?

No se mentiría más tiempo. La sangre de su oponente debía de correr, su única iluminación era el testigo de su sufrir.

¿Porque lo acompañaba esa sensación?

—¡Que más da!— dijo con una sonrisa que escondía su tristeza. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro sin oposición, ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba? Pero la mejor pregunta era:

 _¿Cuando la locura se apoderó de su cuerpo?_

Suspiro, antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño. Eso era lo último que mantenía de su cordura.


	17. Primer acto: El deseo del Duque

**Hay...** **que digo. XD**

 **Para empezar el capítulo anterior tenia el proposito de confundir, para dar mas curiosidad. Pero creo que me excedi owo**

 **En segundo, la parte donde Karin esta con Toshiro en el final es un sueño, pero aquí es relevante lo que sucedio.**

 **¡Primer Final alterno! Habrá otro antes del verdadero, pero cada uno tendrá cambios significativos. Ya saben para alterar al lector :3**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo**

 **utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

 **Ten cuidado con tus sueños: son la sirena de las almas. Ella canta. Nos llama. La seguimos y jamás retornamos**

 **Gustave Flaubert**

Su cálido tacto le hizo reaccionar, se incorporó rápido ante la posible amenaza. Un cabello rubio fue lo primero en aparecer en su visión.

—Tranquilo, ya has sufrido bastante— comentó calmado —Se lo que se siente estar sólo—

Ganze lo miraba desconfiado, esos vendajes en sus ojos no le agradaban, recordó a Matsumoto, Ichigo y Renji.

Era uno de ellos—Kisuke Urahara— el aludido sonrió como respuesta —Se que vienes por la Central, no aceptaré tu propuesta —

—Así que lo has descubierto, quizá posees más habilidades de la antigua cuarta espada de lo pensado—

—¿Cuando sucedió?—

—No te entiendo—

El príncipe hollow sonrió triste —Creer que sería amado, en fin. No puedo hacer algo— se sacudió el polvo de su ropa —Aún tienes perdón, deberías utilizar tu inteligencia para algo más grande—

Unos minutos de silencio fueron obligatorios, ninguno cedería tan fácil al otro.

—Conversemos un rato, hoy es un buen día —

-0-

—¿Esto es lo que deseas realmente? — preguntó una voz.

Karin la recordó, era la misma que le despertó hace tiempo.

Giró para verlo, un hombre de cabello blanco al igual que su piel le miraba atento, sus ojos cafés mostraban tranquilidad.

—Si— musitó sintiéndose algo intimidada por la altura y complexión del hombre quien vestía un kimono azúl marino .

Él sonrió cálido —Debes saber que es un sueño, pero pronto esta pesadilla acabará —

—Pero...—

—La Central tratará de engañarte para que sigas sus peticiones. Aunque sea cruel tu vida en este momento tienes a muchas personas que no quisieran perderte— mencionó para darle unas palmaditas en su cabeza —Me alegra conocerte por fin—

—¿Quien eres?—preguntó, su acompañante soltó una carcajada.

—Yare, yare. Bien lo sabes, te han contado cosas sobre mí— respondió divertido antes de toser —Disculpa, mi estado físico no es muy bueno. En fin debes despertar—

Abrió los ojos, la realidad era presente. Seguía siendo prisionera de la Central junto a sus compañeros, las paredes blancas eran un recordatorio crudo sobre su hermano y padre.

Minutos antes...

Despertó de golpe, su corazón latía veloz. Otra noche igual, a la misma hora, justo cuando los pasos de un guardia se escuchaba a las afueras.

Pasó una mano entre su blanco cabello buscando calmarse un poco. Diez días bajo la custodia de sus antiguos camaradas, y ni una señal de sus "salvadores".

Quizá ya estaban muertos. Veía con la esperanza de sus compañeros se desvanecía sin objeción, especialmente de las féminas.

—Idiota— murmuró para sí al recordar al hueco de ojos amarillos.

Le molestaba ver la soledad en esa mirada oscura de su oficial, la sonrisa triste que dirigía al techo pero sobre todo comenzaba a notar un constante odio hacia la Central.

Realmente terminó siendo el típico amigo declarado, a la espera de que el novio cometiese un error y con ello pudiera tener a su amada.

Era ridículo pensar o imaginarse así, su orgullo como shinigami del rango de capitán seguramente le impediría hacer una jugada tan sucia.

— _¿Cree que Ganze ha muerto?—_ cuestionó Hyourinmaru _—Su reiatsu desapareció antes de llegar al refugio con Kyoraku—_

—Tan pronto... Espera ¿Entonces quien derrotó a Kurosaki, Abarai y Matsumoto? —

— _No lo se, pero asimismo alguien tenía una esencia casi igual —_

—De nuevo estas despierto—

—Lo estoy a diario, pero así puedo verte dormir— respondió el peliblanco provocando un sonrojo en ella —Ve a descansar más Karin—

Un fuerte estruendo levantó a los demás, un enorme rugido lo secundó.

—A la defensiva — dijo Kenpachi quien se colocó al frente de ellos, esperando el primer golpe.

—Ichi-nii—

El aludido sonrió, para mirar fijamente al grupo con sus ojos ámbar, los cuales parecían resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad.

—Vamos, pronto llegará Renji y esto no le agradará — respondió calmado.

—¿Y Rukia-chan?— cuestionó Yachiru al no verla.

—La enana y Grimmjow son más inteligentes de lo usual. Existe una curiosa anécdota de mis días pasados— Sentía la desconfianza del grupo, no podía culparles. Después de todo trató de asesinarlos. —No recuerdo gran cosa, pero la loca de Pyon me atrajo a la realidad—

Zaraki fue el primero en acercarse, se mostraba más amenazante de lo usual, sin su parche, cabello corto cortesía del pelinaranja días otras y varias cicatrices en sus brazos le respaldaban. Sin titubear miró fijamente a los ojos del Kurosaki, este retrocedió por inercia.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, tu forma de la Central no daría un paso atrás— comentó divertido para despeinar el cabello naranja.

—¡Sigues estando loco! Pensé que me morderías —

Ante la respuesta, el reducido grupo no pudo contener una leve risa, haciendo que la seña particular del sustituto saliera a flote.

—¡¿Que demonios es esto?!—

El sustituto sonrió para abrir una garganta.

—Vamos—

 **-0-**

—Ulquiorra. ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Inoue al verlo decaído mientras caminaba por las blancas dunas .

—No se cuanto más podré retenerlo —

—¿De que hablas?—

El cuarto espada notaba a leguas la mentira en su tono, comprendía el motivo de ocultarlo, pero eso le hacia sentirse no digno de la nueva oportunidad.

—¡Lo sabes mujer!— sentenció secante —A pesar de que aparentemente estaba obteniendo el control, él es más persistente— agregó.

—Takuto— susurró sorprendida, incluso Grimmjow creía que su Duque había muerto. Pues el cuerpo comenzó a mostrar más rasgos de quien estaba al mando.

—Si Ganze aparece en un mal momento ambos moriremos— respondió para soltar un bufido, su cabello castaño comenzó a tornarse más oscuro llegando casi al negro, su piel se aclaró, lo único que permanecía era un amarillo profundo resistiéndose a ser dominado por el verde esmeralda.

—Pero... — Orihime sonrió con tristeza —Sabia que no debí de hacerme ilusiones, Takuto-san es muy fuerte si se lo propone—

Unos brazos la rodearon con delicadeza y ansias, sintió como él inspiraba el aroma de su cabello, sólo para recargar su barbilla en el.

—Lo siento mujer, sin importar lo que suceda agradezco el otorgarme un corazón y enseñarme a cuidarlo—

—Sabes que me puedes llamar Orihime— dijo al recargarse en el pecho de su hollow preferido.

—Inoue Orihime, mi amor eterno. Si no llegase a sobrevivir promete que en nuestra siguiente vida lo estaremos—

En ese instante los recuerdos se volvían dolorosos entre el hermoso color que les adornaban.

 **Su respiración era agitada, sentía como su sangre le recorría el cuerpo. No podía parar, no hasta que ella estuviera a salvo.**

 **Grimmjow y los menores se encargaban de proteger a los capitanes quienes aplicaban su Kido de sanación al máximo nivel para tratar de rechazar las heridas.**

 **Incluso los oficiales salieron a la defensiva, no importaba su estado o poder, impedían que el ejército siguiera avanzando.**

 **Y él... Simplemente caía de rodillas en la arena debido al agotamiento, las hordas de hollow de los 46 eran mayores a las de su hogar, miraba a sus camaradas caer.**

 **Se acercó lo que parecía un arrancar, este sería quien daría la última estocada para él. Cerró sus puños con amargura, regresaba a su primera resurrección por la falta de energía.**

— **¿Planeas darte por vencido? Recuerda que yo tengo a alguien que me espera, ¿Tú no?— la voz de Takuto hizo aparición, obligando al azabache a levantarse, su visión se tornaba oscura por momentos —No quiero recuperar el control si tu mueres aquí, es injusto para Inoue — reclamó.**

— **¿Que te lleva a actuar así? — preguntó forzando su respiración**

— **Soy la representación de la lealtad, así como eras con Aizen. Ahora ¡Muestra tu segunda forma!—**

 **Obedeció sin chistar, su reiatsu era apenas visible.**

— **Lealtad...—**

 **¿Porque protegía a Inoue? Solo se trataba de una humana, incluso Grimmjow mencionó que estaba con ellos por voluntad.**

 **La cálida sensación al verla, el júbilo que lo invadió al sentirse querido. El gran abrazo que recibió al asentir ante su nombre. Como se impresionó acerca de sus poderes y nueva confianza en ella, sin olvidar la simple razón de sonreír ligeramente cuando ella reía a todo pulmón**

 **¿Era lealtad a sus sentimientos?**

 **Si era eso, entonces Orihime lo venció. Le demostró a él la valía de estos.**

— **Segunda resurrección — pronunció mientras se mantenía estoico, recordando aquella sonrisa sincera.**

 **Su energía se intensificó, en su cabeza lo que aparentemente era unos cuernos aparecieron, las alas delicadas se trasformaron en otras más robustas. Lo demás parecía mantenerse igual, sólo que un aura ligeramente naranja rodeaba a sus manos.**

 **Se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, la potencia extra en sus alas le permitía una mayor velocidad.**

 **No importaba cuantos fueran.**

 **Ella estaría a salvo.**

 **Aquel arrancar no tuvo oportunidad, una mano lo atravesó mientras que la otra quebrantaba su máscara de un golpe.**

 **Todo el ejerció enemigo lo detectó como la mayor amenaza, se abalanzaron hacia Ulquiorra.**

 **Una fina sonrisa adornó su rostro—Anima vacilium— en su mano una esfera plateada se creó, adoptando la forma de una lanza.**

 **Esta fue arrojada y al hacer contacto estalló, quebrando todas las máscaras y absorbiendo la energía del hollow.**

 **La amenaza desapareció en segundos, el azabache regresó a su forma original.**

 **El instinto le ordenó ir hacia quien protegía, al llegar a su lado suspiro tranquilo, sus heridas estaban sanando y ya estaba consiente.**

— **Mujer...— susurró, sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo y acercarlo más.**

 **Una sonrisa apareció en ella —Ulqui, estas bien—**

 **Sin más redujo el espacio y rozó sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño beso.**

 **La batalla finalizó y ellos dos se pasaron la tarde platicando de temas triviales como antes. Grimmjow los vigilaba desde lejos, le agradaba la leve sonrisa que cargaba el murciélago consigo mismo.**

— **Debo de hacer algo— susurró, de pronto recordó a Rukia y sus anécdotas, no sería lo más romántico pero era una buena intención.**

—Te lo prometo —

El sonido de un garganta siendo abierta llamó la atención de todos, inmediatamente se dirigieron a su origen en posición de ataque.

—Grimmjow, ya vine— dijo Ichigo al aparecer entre las sombras.

El Rey bajó la guardia más calmado —Ya era hora, apresurales y cierra esa cosa lo antes posible— comentó, vio a cada uno de los prisioneros y se detuvo en la oficial —Kurosaki Karin, es necesario hablar contigo—

Ella se extrañó de inmediato —Sucede algo —

—Es respecto a Takuto — los shinigamis se observaron extrañados entre ellos. La pantera prosiguió —Será mejor prepararte para lo que presenciarás—

—¿No se lo explicaste Ichigo?— cuestionó Rukia apareciendo por primera vez ante él.

—No— se rascó la nuca nervioso —Oye siento que estas más rellenita—

Eso fue tal vez el error del día, un hado agresivo lo trató de degollar sin piedad, pero unos pétalos rosas lo detuvieron.

—Kurosaki deberías recordarlo— regañó el noble Kuchiki al mirarlo serio.

—¿Que es Ichi-nii?—

La figura de Ulquiorra se hizo presente en la sala, Karin e Hitsugaya eran los más sorprendidos ante el frío semblante del espada.

Él no dijo nada, avanzó un poco más hasta llegar a la oficial.

—Kurosaki Karin ¿Cierto?— preguntó calmado, ella asintió —Ulquiorra Ciffer, antiguo cuarto espada y actual portador de este cuerpo—

 **-0-**

La sala era un caos, los vizard trataban de mantener el control

—Ese bastardo ¡De nuevo lo hizo!— escupió Abarai al mando de los shinigamis.

—Algo me decía que esto sucedería— habló Isshin antes de encender un cigarrillo —Es un idiota después de todo—

—Tenemos desventaja numérica ¿Alguna propuesta?— se unió Rangiku a la conversación.

Una risa se escuchó en la cercanía, todos al reconocer a quien pertenecía hicieron una reverencia de cortesía.—Tranquilos, no es necesario tanto alboroto. Hueco Mundo no se ha recuperado de nuestro ataque hace diez días— dijo Urahara calmado —No resistirían otro con nosotros al mando—

—¿Como va la Central? — interrumpió Shinji, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Isshin, Hiyori y Matsumoto.

—En excelentes condiciones, ninguno de los cuarenta y seis sufrió daño— respondió el ex capitán.

—Que esperamos, en una hora atacamos— ordenó Renji. Mientras más rápido acabasen con la amenaza sería mejor.

El reloj corría en contra de los dos bandos, cada uno preparándose para la batalla. Al filo de las tres una enorme garganta apareció en las cercanías de Las Noches, los seis mercenarios dejaron sentir su presencia junto a un pequeño ejército.

—Grimmjow-kun, Inoue-san. ¡Hace cuanto no les veía! —

El Rey se tornó serio ante su presencia —Tú y yo. Nadie más ¿Entendido?— la energía azul lo rodeo al instante y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna se transformó en su resurrección.

Aquel shinigami desenfundó su zampakuto —Acepto— sonrió como de costumbre para abalanzarse contra su oponente.

—Viejo ni de chiste te dejare acercarte a mis hermanas—

—Ya lo veremos Ichigo— Una mano se posó en el pelinaranja, este la miró preocupado.

—Nosotros dos podemos contra tu padre —dijo Rukia. Ichigo sonrió, su enana nunca cambiaría.

Rangiku invitó al Kuchiki mayor extendiendo su mano, este asintió para que ambos de marcharán con un shumpo y sonido respectivamente.

Inoue no dudó en atacar junto a Karin y Toshiro a Renji quien gustoso aceptó el reto.

Albedo y Tomohiro se dirigieron contra la anterior teniente de la doceava sede, para finalmente dejar a Shinji contra el príncipe y los marqueses.

 **-0-**

Se hallaban los niños junto a Ulquiorra en el bankai de Hikaro, ese sonreía macabro.

Haru emprendió el ataque, pero al instante se dio cuenta de la habilidad oculta.

—Ciffer, es nosotros nos encargáremos. Por favor no falle el golpe definitivo — mencionó Ryotaro dando un paso al frente y desenfundando su espada.

—Si arriba es abajo, e izquierda es derecha — dijo Haru mirando a su hermano quien sonrió divertido.

—¡Debemos pensar antes de actuar!— agregaron al unísono, sin tardar más se dirigieron a atacar.

Hikaro se extrañó ante la velocidad que utilizaban a pesar de estar apenas unos minutos en su Bankai.

Las espadas podrían asimilarse a un cazador ante su presa, calculando cada movimiento suyo y creándole un problema grande.

Ulquiorra apreciaba la forma en que se movían sus compañeros, analizando a los tres comprendió la forma de operar del rubio.

—Creo que les subestime— comentó al sentir como lentamente perdía terreno, una sonrisa triste surgió de él —Vamos, liberen mi alma de una maldita vez— se detuvo y creo distancia entre ellos, ahora esperaba el ataque del Duque.

—Lanza relámpago —

Shinji salió disparado por la lanza, ese mundo se desvaneció mostrando los resultados de la pelea, en Hueco Mundo yacían varios cuerpos entre ellos algunos de sus enemigos. Abarai era el de mayor rango, un agujero en su pecho era evidencia suficiente.

La atención del trio se dirigió a Urahara quien seguía combatiendo al soberano, se reagruparon y siguieron a su viejo aliado.

El grupo comenzó a acorralarlo en las cercanías del palacio.

—Es tu fin— dijo el felino.

—¿Seguros? Siempre tengo un az bajo la manga— mencionó calmado Urahara, los demás retrocedieron ante cualquier amenaza —Kazuhiza-chan ¿Puedes aparecer?—

Salió de una garganta y agarró a los gemelos de su ropa, sonrió altanero al ver la mirada de los demás.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó Takuto burlesco, su ropa se encontraba más desgastada además estaba teñida en un rojo opaco y varias heridas estaban sanando en su piel.

El Rey dio un paso adelante —Te atreves a utilizar a un Duque — gruñó molesto.

Ganze lanzó una sonora risa que fue reemplazadada con su seriedad inmediata —Duque dices. ¡Me abandonaron es ese basurero! No vi a alguno moverse, además- miró fijamente a Karin -En ese sueño, yo era Hitsugaya, por eso la curiosidad de saber cuanto me querías —

La oficial sintió una punzada en su pecho. Demonios era cierto, como pudo olvidar que su capitán solía ser más reservado en cuanto expresar sus sentimientos.

—Y nosotros ¿Que?, ella te esperó, si no fuese por Kurosaki aún estaríamos encerrados— contraatacó Toshiro.

—Tsk, igual de bastardo. Ulquiorra puedes quedarte en mi cuerpo, yo tengo otro disponible — mencionó al dirigir su atención al peliblanco —Verán, este estado es inestable, por eso existe este lugar tan triste- la oscuridad emergió de la garganta llenando el sitio, la blanca arena se torno gris, el cielo era más oscuro y la luna tenía un aura nostálgica, apenas se notaba la luz que emanaba. Observó como el grupo se juntaba más en defensa -Aquí yacen los motivos de nuestros compañeros. Y Kisuke me dio la respuesta a lo que necesitaba para destrozar ese lugar y ser libre —

Grimmjow volvió a atacar al ex capitán. No soportaba ver a su príncipe convertido en un loco desquiciado, el sombrerero sonrió antes de aceptar su batalla.

—¿Que harán ustedes tres?— Hitsugaya apretó la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru por frustración

El espada avanzó —Cual es tu objetivo—

—Fácil— respondió antes de mirar a los menores, estos se estremecieron debido a esos ojos amarillos. Sentían que en cualquier momento serían devorados. —Borraran la existencia del décimo capitán, en ese instante lo asesinaré y me haré de su cuerpo—

—Das asco— comentó Karin sorprendiéndole —Hacer eso es caer muy bajo, donde quedo tu orgullo hollow—

Takuto hizo una mueca altanera—¿Prefieres arrebatarle a Inoue y Ciffer la oportunidad de estar juntos? O acaso dirás de una vez por todas que amas más a Hitsugaya y sólo fui una distracción en lo que él se decidía— se burló, soltó un suspiro de resignación— Y pensar cuanto podemos amar, nada de traición o desprecio...¿Porque tuvo que ser así?— la tristeza se plasmó en el amarillo salvaje, nadie parecía notarlo.

 _Nadie..._

Excepto los más jóvenes huecos.

De nuevo un dragón gélido impactó contra su pecho, arrojándolo y liberando a los niños.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir por refuerzos— dijo Toshiro.

—No— coreo sombrío el grado de marqués, sin pensarlo fueron hacia su príncipe y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—¿Que hacen?— preguntó extrañado el castaño. —Ustedes dos...—

Fue interrumpido por el más sociable de ellos —¡Somos leales al Rey! Nuestros príncipes son prioridad, tu deseo es puro y verdadero, sólo deseas el amor para olvidar ese agujero que estamos condenados a cargar— dijo Haru elevando su reiatu junto a su hermano —Grimmjow-sama entenderá, y aún mejor. ¡Desaparecerán nuestras diferencias con los shinigamis! — agregó con una sonrisa.

Karin e Hitsugaya no sabían como reaccionar, de un momento a otro sus aliados pasaban a ser enemigos letales. Ulquiorra tocó el hombro del shinigami de más algo rango, en un intento de calmarle.

—Absurdo, si a eso lleva los sentimientos prefiero olvidarlos— dijo serio. Esta era una fachada, un intento de salvar a sus aliados —Ganze ¿Acaso temes mi poder? No encuentro otra excusa para "otorgarme" una segunda vida—.

El Duque frunció el ceño. —Soy superior a ti— respondió mientras se acercaban con sus compañeros.

Aquella mirada amarilla brillo intensamente por un segundo, el hollow sonrió. —¿Recuerdas que le decías a Inoue sobre lo que te narraba?— cuestionó divertido, notó la sorpresa de su oponente al recordar —Mis ojos pueden ver todo... Niños, que no escapen esos dos y agreguen a Ulquiorra a la lista

La batalla se reanudo, los mellizos atacaban como un sólo ser y los shinigamis sólo podían rechazar sus ataques y defenderse, su velocidad era impresionante, siendo comparable al enfrentamiento de Ichimaru con Ichigo.

—No permitiré que lastimen más a nuestro soberano— gruñó Ryotaro entre la batalla, como si fuese un pensamiento. Cada vez que lo pronunciaba su golpe era más potente.

Tanto Ulquiorra como Takuto se encontraban en igualdad de poder, quizá por haber sido la misma persona durante un tiempo.

Sus katanas resonaban en el lugar, las miradas debatían sobre quien intimidaba a la otra, poco a poco su sed de sangre crecía.

Las pequeñas heridas les pedían detenerse antes de que pasara a mayores.

No había algo que pudieran hacer, después de todo eran hollows.

Ganze se abalanzó dispuesto a cortar un ala, sin embargo se detuvo en seco para toser sangre —Joder, el tiempo se me acaba — reclamó al limpiar su boca con aquel kimono desgastado.

—Esta lanza arrebatara tu vida y por consiguiente la mía. No existe alternativa— respondió serio el antiguo cuarto espada, sus ojos podían ver un pequeño listón negro que les unía en sus muñecas.

Una barrera naranja detuvo la lanza relámpago sin importar su potencia, miró asombrado a su amada proteger al príncipe y responder con un puñetazo del samurái.

—Ulquiorra, no dejaré que mueras— dijo seria antes de colocarse en posición ofensiva —Takuto-san nos da una oportunidad. Dejaré de hacerle cargar a los demás con mi debilidad y lucharé por mis sueños —

—¿Tus sueños?— susurró, esa mirada gris demostraba una confianza retadora —Creo entenderlo— se acercó veloz hasta llegar frente a ella —Lucha como si ese día quisieras salvarme— agregó para crear un pequeño cero rápidamente y lanzarlo.

 **-0-**

—¡Primera resurrección verslinden!— ambos niños desaparecieron en una sombra y dieron origen a un gran halcón negro, su máscara permanecía siendo blanca resaltando entre la oscuridad de su cuerpo. —Deberíamos encargarnos ahora de ustedes dos. Le ahorraremos tiempo a Kazuhisa-sama— dijo al emprender vuelo.

Los dos representantes de la décima sede no dudaron en estar espalda con espalda, aquella aura sombría del lugar no ayudaba a visualizar al ave.

El sonido cortante de las alas golpeando contra el aire era sublime, apenas lograron esquivarlo. Debían pensar en un plan antes de que por un descuido ambos cayeran ante esos dos.

—Toshiro, esto no puede seguir—

—Lo se— susurró —No te separes de mí — ella asintió, el capitán tardó unos minutos en calcular la siguiente trayectoria del halcón y con ello convocó a los pilares de hielo.

Los menores se dirigían a máxima velocidad, a la mitad del camino notaron como un pilar apareció frente a ellos pararon su avance en seco. El hielo era más cercano que antes.

—Sennen Hyoro— pronunció el shinigami para que los pilares hicieran su trabajo, al desaparecer el hollow volador cayó.

—Kazuhiza-sama, no podemos fallarte — musitó intentado levantarse, fue en vano. Sus alas estaban fracturadas y su cuerpo dañado, tomaría un tiempo sanarse por completo.

Hyourinmaru apareció como advertencia de nueva cuenta —Dejen eso, él no esta cuerdo— el peliblanco los señaló con su zampakuto.

—¿Sigues hablando a mis espaldas capitán Toshiro?— comentó burlón Ganze, quien ignoraba sus heridas —Lucharé con honor, nada de trampas esta ocasión— una descarga fue visible en el cuerpo del hollow haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareciera en su rostro.

—Takuto...— mencionó Hitsugaya al ver como por poco soltaba su katana y perdía por un momento el equilibrio.

Aquel hueco lo miró fijamente —¿Takuto? Finalmente me llamas así, lo agradecería de estar en otras circunstancias, pero ahora soy el príncipe de Hueco Mundo — dijo al colocarse frente a los menores —Voy a proteger a quienes pueda y deberé perdonarme por quienes no salve —

Apuntó con su espada al shinigami y gruñó, el tiempo se le terminaba. Agradecía a Inoue el encargarse de Ulquiorra y otorgarle más tiempo.

—Si lo enfrentas a él, yo también seré tu enemigo— comentó la oficial al colocarse junto a su capitán. Este sonrió burlón por un momento ante la creciente molestia en su oponente.

—¿Deseas esto?— preguntó elevando un poco su reiatsu —Como sea...—.

Las dos zampakuto trataban de alcanzar a su enemigo, pero este detenía el ataque de uno y esquivaba al otro. No tenía una secuencia exacta, era como si se tratase de instinto.

Un shumpo logró que la espada se clavase en un hombro del príncipe, este sonrió burlón, había caído en su trampa

—Cero—

La potencia de esa energía no fue suficiente para atravesarlo, pero lanzó sin impedimento.

Karin al ver esto decidió asestar el golpe final, tomó con fuerza su zampakuto y se abalanzó.

Su ataque por la espalda no funcionó, Ganze tomó sin dificultad la katana con su mano y la alejó de ambos. Tomó a Karin de las muñecas y redujo el espacio entre ambos.

—Eligeme— susurró en su oído el hollow —Puedo hacer tu sueño realidad—

Trató de soltarse del firme agarre.

—Por favor— rogó con voz cortada —Rescata mi alma una vez más, no dejes que la locura me arrastre al infierno—

Miró a sus ojos amarillos, se sorprendió al ver como lentamente perdían su brillo y este luchaba por permanecer vivo.

— **Gracias por confiar en mi para protegerte—**

El fugaz recuerdo trajo consigo la promesa que le hizo, pero. ¿Realmente era Takuto? ¿O era el príncipe de Hueco Mundo?

Ver como entraba en su resurrección la sorprendió y más el hecho de que él la soltó.

 _¿Huiría?_

No... por una vez ella sería quien salvase a alguien.

Por otro lado el hollow comenzó a elevar su reiatsu y sujetarse la cabeza mientras reprimía un ahogado grito.

El reloj marcaba los momentos finales, su resurrección era obligada para mantenerse con vida.

—¡Takuto!— exclamó Karin para sentir esos orbes amarillos posarse en ella.

Expectantes, tristes, esperanzados... —No te dejaré— juraría que una leve sonrisa trataba de formarse en Ganze.

—¡Alejate de ella!— gritó a la distancia Toshiro, Hyourinmaru rugió al lanzarse.

La Kurosaki se puso delante del dragón con la intención de recibir el ataque. —Geki— ese susurró fue suficiente para hacer caer al enorme reptil y a su portador.

Takuto con un cero destruyó el hielo, se aproximó al peliblanco y lo tomó del cuello.

—Tal parece que me ama— comentó feliz ante el naciente miedo de Hitsugaya —Ya es hora—

El halcón negro se aproximó ante el llamado de su príncipe.

—Devoren su existencia— ordenó el futuro soberano serio, el ave bajó a tierra y abriendo su pico una energía roja comenzó a reunirse.

—L'oubli—

—Olvido— susurro Karin al ver como su capitán era atravesado por un rayo.

 **-0-**

Días después...

Takuto caminaba calmado, ahora vestía el haori de la décima división con orgullo, la Central 46 había obtenido un final parecido al de su oponente. Nadie recordaba nada.

—¡Príncipe-chan!— hablaron dos voces a la distancia, los mellizos avanzaron con una sonrisa.

—Shh, recuerden que ahora soy un capitán— respondió divertido para despeinarlos —¿Que sucede?—

Ambos se observaron maliciosos, pero con la misma inocencia con la cual aceptaron el deseo de su amigo —Queremos dulces para compartirlos con nuestros amigos de la Academia, pero ya nos terminamos la mesada de Grimmjow-sama— pidió Haru.

Kazuhisa rió un poco —Ya veo, en ese caso vengan. Partamos al Mundo Humano —respondió para escuchar la celebración de esos dos —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el gran favor— agregó al ver de reojo las placas de los capitanes. Justo en la décima estaba escrito su nombre, como si desde hace mucho tiempo fuera uno de ellos.

—¡Capitán! — exclamó Rangiku al encontrarlo —Por fin, necesitaba saber si puedo hacer una reunión en la división— pidió con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules permanecían, pero estos también eran tomados como los reales.

—Si, pero yo me encargó. Conozco tus trucos —

 _Sueña príncipe, mientras el Rey de hielo duerme durante la eternidad._

Despertó y a su lado encontró a Takuto dormido, en apariencia era él, pero su cabello blanco permanecía recordándole a su antiguo amor. Los años pasaron y sin embargo el recuerdo se desvanecía.

Ella reclamó al recordar a Hitsugaya, pensó que el príncipe actuaría como esa vez. Pero no.

Le ofrecio regresar al shinigami, después del tiempo transcurrido sin objeción o protesta, como si estuviera listo para morir por hacerla feliz.

—Quedate— fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Ganze prometió que nunca más sería una carga. Y así fue.

— _¿Fue esto lo mejor?—_

Ya no importaba, ahora cada vez que miraba a los ojos amarillos sonreía con franqueza. Aquel príncipe logró ganar su corazón y olvidar su penitencia.

 **Primersh final, pero el siguiente no será tan dulce**

 **:D**


	18. Segundo acto: Ciclo eterno

**¡Sgundo final y penúltimo capítulo!**

 **Dos cosas antes de seguir**

 **1- La final se subirá un día después de la fecha que entro en exámenes y mi tiempo para escribir se reduce**

 **2- Recordad que estos últimos tres capítulos son independientes entre sí, y es para no dejarlo en una sola idea.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo esta un poquito subido de tono con una pareja secundaria, si no hay queja alguna. En el último puede aparecer otro poco de la principal 7v7**

 **Simbología:**

 **negritas: recuerdos**

 **"** comillas **": sarcasmo**

 **-o- : cambio brusco de escena, y no puedo**

 **utilizar una oración para indicarlo. Normalmente cuando dialogan dos personajes para evitar el repetir palabras.**

 _cursiva_ **: pensamientos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

 _Le pregunté a un ángel cuál es el peor castigo y_

 _él respondió: "Amar, y no ser correspondido"._

 _Anónimo_

El silencio era el dueño de su habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Algo lo incomodaba en ese lugar, quizá la vista que tenía desde ahí. Arena y soledad era lo único perceptible, sentía curiosidad sobre sus compañeros shinigamis, pero a la vez de sus oponentes.

Suspiro al sentarse al borde de su cama —Teniente Rangiku — susurró. Debía cumplir su palabra, pero no encontraba la manera, quería ayudarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Antes de que ella se convirtiera en alguien como él.

 _Frío, monótono, arrogante_.

— **Cualquier cosa nosotros nos encargáremos. ¡Estamos a su servicio Kuchiki Byakuya!—**

Quizá esos niños podrían ofrecer su apoyo, después de todo. Eran los terceros al poder ¿No? Además tanto el Rey como su Duque se negarían rotundamente.

Disminuyó su reiatsu al máximo y salió a buscarlos, según recordaba el felino ordenó que ellos mantuvieran la guardia durante esa noche, las paredes blancas parecían repetirse una y otra vez. Una energía espiritual calmada rondaba el sitio, todos los demás dormían plácidamente.

De pronto esta desapareció, el noble se detuvo extrañado. Miró a su alrededor y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en busca del marqués.

Nada, la brisa se escuchaba a lo lejos, susurrando los lamentos de sus habitantes. Era desagradable escucharlo, te hacia recordar todas tus penas y errores. Se apresuró hasta llegar al comedor.

—Llega tarde— mencionó Ryotaro antes de tomar té.

Su hermano prosiguió —¿Cuanto tardarás? Mientras más pases el tiempo en ese lugar será más peligroso— ambos percibieron la extrañeza emergente del Kuchiki y rieron por lo bajo.

—Ella te espera, no la defraudes— corearon, ambos alzaron su dedo índice y abrieron una garganta detrás del noble —Ichigo-san podría ayudarte de necesitarlo—

—Se los agradezco— respondió al hacer una reverencia.

—Menciona nuestro nombre y acudiremos a tú llamado, una garganta estará siempre preparada—

Cruzó sin más, las instalaciones subterráneas de la Central eran pulcras y sobrias, nada de lujos. Tal parecía que mantuvieron esa norma.

Sin embargo, esos dos niños eran muy extraños, por un lado parecían ser más infantiles que Yachiru en su momento, pero en ocasiones leían a las personas con sólo verlas.

Buscó a los demás, ellos se hallaban a lo lejos, custodiados por su antiguo teniente y compañero capitán.

Por el momento su objetivo era otro, si la guerra era inminente era mejor asegurarse de tener a otro vizard de su parte, la energía de la fémina era constante pero suave. Sonrió un poco, de seguro esa mujer estaba holgazaneando.

Caminó entre las sombras, poco a poco se acercó al ella, entró a su habitación, era curioso el parecido que estas tenían a las de Hueco Mundo a pesar de ser lugares completamente diferentes.

Delicada y calmada era su semblante mientras descansaba en esa cama, en nada era parecido al real; alocado, desobligado, nostálgico.

Byakuya observó las marcas de lágrimas por su rostro, estas se perdían en los vendajes y su mentón.

Cada vez se asemejaban más, fugazmente recordó las noches consecuentes a la muerte de su esposa. No lloraba, por lo menos no conscientemente, al alba siempre encontró el sendero de su tristeza, lo único que le quedaba era limpiarlo y tratar de ignorarlo.

Hasta que desapareció...

—Rangiku — musitó inútilmente, parecía que algunas costumbres no cambiaban.

Se extrañó al ver otra lágrima recorrer su rostro ¿Podría acaso tener una pesadilla?

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella en busca de calmarla.

—Matsumoto Rangiku— dijo mientras trataba de suavizar lo más posible su tono y hacerlo más cálido —Recuerda que prometí darte mi apoyo— agregó para sentarse junto a ella.

El sonido de los pasos acercarse lo alertó, rápido buscó un sitio para ocultarse.

—Teniente...— canturreó Hikaro al entrar, ella se movió ante su voz.

Ella soltó un gruñido —¿Que quieres?—

Aquel capitán cambio su semblante a otro molesto, con un sonido llegó a su lado. Sin titubear la sujeto de su kimono y la acercó a su rostro.

—¡¿Que te pasa?!—

Una mueca altanera se formó en él —No me trates como un igual— respondió Shinji —Soy tu superior, anda ya sabes lo que deseo— la distancia fue reducida de nuevo por el rubio.

Rangiku lo empujó para cruzarse de brazos —Sigo igual, ni pienses que aceptaré—

—Vamos, eres una belleza ¿Porque no hacer algo divertido?— comentó calmado —Solo es un rato — su mano paso por el cabello de ella y jugó con un mechón del mismo.

Un destello rosa apareció entre la oscuridad y los pétalos atacaron al capitán.

El Kuchiki apareció segundos después. —Te atreves a hacer una petición cuando no le has conocido lo suficiente. Un ignorante sin duda— el reiatsu rebosante del noble era mayor que en su batalla anterior. Incluso parecía estar molesto.

—Kuchiki taicho ¿Porque esta aquí? — susurró extrañada. Al ver como el azabache se enfrentaba en una lucha su curiosidad creció.

Sabía que él no tenía posibilidad contra un vizard de esa categoría y más si este contaba con bankai.

Tomó la empuñadura de Haineko para dirigirse hacia ellos. —¡Ruge!— la ceniza comenzó a luchar junto a los pétalos, incluso Byakuya se desconcertó por su presencia —Gracias por regresar—

—El gusto es mío Rangiku, ahora— miró serio a Shinji —Debemos derrotarlo— No toleraría un comportamiento así en su presencia.

Una risa divertida se escuchó a sus espaldas. El sonido de dos zampakuto chocando fue escuchado —Urahara-san ¿No es grosero hacer esto?— cuestionó el pelinaranja divertido al defender a la pareja. —Byakuya, Matsumoto-san. Por favor que todos terminen a salvo, estos dos no serán oponente para mí —

—Esta vez no Kurosaki. La batalla es de nosotros dos— respondió el capitán antes de abalanzarse hacía su oponente.

La ceniza y los pétalos giraban amenazantes alrededor del rubio, buscando un espacio para atacarlo.

—No crean que se libraran, pronto llegaran mis refuerzos— comentó Shinji para activar su Bankai, el shikai cambio de dirección al primer instante. —Inteligente Kuchiki, ciertamente es sencillo entenderlo—

Ambos ataques comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero él los esquivaba ágilmente y su sonrisa burlona crecía a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

En un instante cesó el fuego, se detuvo para mirarlos fijamente —¿Sucede algo? O quieren morir ahora—

Rangiku sonrió divertida —Haineko avanza—.

Hikaro se cubrió ante el gris que trató de dañarlo, para descubrir que esta se posicionó a su alrededor

—¡Ja!...—el sonido cortante arriba de el lo alertó.

Senbonzakura apareció e inmediatamente impactó en el vizard. Tanto Byakuya como Matsumoto se colocaron a los lados y levantaron sus manos

—¡Hado cincuenta y cuatro Haien !—

Un fuego abrasador surgió entre las zampakuto. —¡Ahh!— el gritó de Shinji resonó en el lugar.

Los pétalos obedecieron la última orden de su portador antes de marcharse y derribaron al herido oponente.

—¡Hora de irnos!— exclamó Ichigo al abrir una garganta y cruzar junto a los prisioneros.

El noble extendió su mano hacia su compañera —Vamos, no pienso dejarte —

Miró fijamente donde se hallarían esos ojos cían, percibía una mezcla de asombro y miedo en ella. Se acercó un poco para tomar su mano y avanzar hacia la garganta.

—Recuerda que mi palabra la cumplo sin dudar— fue la respuesta del azabache para su acción.

—¿Incluso si Ichigo viene a patearte el trasero para demostrar tu error?— comentó divertida para aceptar el agarre.

Fue curioso como se trataban ahora, antes dudaría en seguirlo por una posible trampa, sin embargo aquel serio shinigami se estaba comportando completamente distinto.

Por lo menos desde su punto de vista.

—No importa—

Poco sería decir que al cruzar, los presentes se impresionaron más por el hecho de que ambos venían tomados de la mano, que recordar como la teniente fue quien los ubicó para su captura.

—Muy bien, antes de armar un escándalo sin fundamentos— comentó Grimmjow para avanzar hacia el grupo recién llegado. A primera vista le intrigaron aquellas vendas en los ojos, pero quizá lo dejaría para más tarde —Les doy la bienvenida a Hueco Mundo, mis arrancar se encargarán de asignarle sus respectivas habitaciones. Aunque siendo franco no creó que puedan descansar, si gustan darse un baño favor de avisarle a su guía para que una muda de ropa limpia sea entregada— su voz era tranquilizadora para los demás, amplio la sonrisa cuando logró su objetivo—Por favor avancen—

El grupo se separó a los pocos minutos.

—¿Porqué me acompañas?—

—En realidad mi habitación esta un poco después de la suya— respondió calmado —Si necesita algo yo me encargaré —

—Solo tomaré un baño—

El arrancar que los acompañaba se sentía incómodo, podría jurar que esos dos se conocían desde hace tiempo y había algo, pero no debía hacer juicios sin datos fiables.

—Bien tu ganas Kuchiki, te veo en media hora aquí —

Aquel hueco parpadeó dos veces ¿Porqué eso sonaba pervertido?

Tenía que marcharse antes de seguir indagando cosas erróneas.

—Me retiro, en unos minutos traeré su nueva muda de ropa— se excusó el pobre hollow

Los minutos avanzaron rápidamente, justo al cumplirse treinta de estos, una figura masculina apareció en la puerta.

—Se que estos diez días no fueron sencillos para ti y ofrezco una disculpa por mi tardanza— habló el noble al entrar en la habitación.

Ella se encontraba con el atuendo típico del lugar, ahora sin vendas.

—Sigues siendo igual, pero me agradas más— se sincero ante el shinigami para seguir arreglándose el cabello, podía observar al capitán por el reflejo del espejo. —¿Necesitas algo?— agregó ante la persistente mirada.

El azabache se acercó —Me preguntaba si aún lloraba por Ichimaru — siguió con su avance hasta llegar justo detrás de ella, paso con delicadeza su mano en el cabello húmedo —Te vi llorar antes de que Hikaro interrumpiera— notó como cada centímetro de ella se erizaba ante la afirmación.

Matsumoto trato de recuperar la compostura, ese comentario la sorprendió —Me intriga saber porque actúa así tan repentinamente taicho — giró y clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de él. Se levantó hasta quedar casi a su altura —Se muy bien que un hombre como usted es tradicionalista y reservado—

—Quizá es el hecho que ambos comenzamos a parecernos más sin desearlo. Si continuaba así, tarde o temprano se convertiría en alguien como yo— respondió desviando por un segundo la mirada.

Era como verse a un espejo y saber lo que sucedería si nadie le ayudaba.

—No creó que sea tan malo— mencionó con simpleza, llamando la atención del shinigami —Usted tiene una visión clara de lo que desea, aveces es mejor eso a estar preocupado de tu futuro—

—Ahora me interesa su bienestar, se de antemano este tipo de sufrimiento y siento la responsabilidad de cuidarle—

Una fina sonrisa apareció en ella —Si no te conociera creería que es una declaración indirecta, pero se que te gusta Eiki taicho —

—Fue una mentira — internamente él se divertía al ver la sorpresa en esos ojos cían ante su comportamiento reciente. —Le pedí a Kusajishi difundirlo, ya estaba harto de las palabrerías—

— Si mañana me convirtiera en una serpiente, y comenzará a devorar humanos, y de la misma boca con la que devorase humanos, gritara "¡Te amo!',¿Todavía podría decir 'Te

amo' de la misma manera en que lo hago hoy?— dijo Matsumoto al darle la espalda al noble, esas eran las únicas palabras que permanecían de Gin en su memoria —Es lo único que recuerdo de él ¿Tan malo era?—

—No, simplemente veló por tu seguridad pero no se entrenó lo suficiente. Y sí, sería lo mismo, mientras creas en tu verdadera naturaleza, no cambiaría el hecho de ser una serpiente— la tomó de los hombros y se acercó a su oído —¿Acaso no logras verme a través de esta máscara? O es que ya es demasiado tarde —

De nuevo ambos se miraban fijamente.

Ahí comprendió a lo que se refería; Era cierto que no era el mismo Kuchiki de niño, pero sus creencias eran las mismas.

—Ya lo entendí, gracias —

—No es na...— fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fugaz beso. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía el calor de otros labios en los suyos que se sorprendió.

Ella iba a terminarlo, pero él se lo impidió sujetando con una mano su barbilla y con otra acercando su cintura.

Byakuya soltó un ligero gruñido al sentir como su labio era mordisqueando por la teniente, sabía que ella no actuaría así, tal vez el tener algo de hollow la volvía más impulsiva. Pero algo era claro.

Dos podían jugar a eso.

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda baja de Matsumoto, cuando ella iba a gruñir aprovechó para profundizar el beso y tomar el control. Ahora el sería quien pondría las reglas, su tiempo era contado y alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Aunque sólo se vive una vez...

Se separó y la abrazó con fuerza. —Deja que te salve, quiero ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que siempre tenías — susurró antes de esconder su cara en el cuello de ella —Y quizá yo pueda recuperar la mía —

Inspiró la fragancia de rosas proveniente de Rangiku, extrañamente calmó sus impulsos emergentes, el sentir ser correspondido en su abrazo lo hizo estar más cómodo.

Miró un instante al rostro de la teniente, aún la tristeza se encontraba presente en esos ojos azules, no toleraría más eso.

Con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Matsumoto y le dio un pequeño beso, una leve sonrisa apareció por instantes en ella —Si es necesario lo haré en más ocasiones— mencionó el noble antes de volver a hacerlo.

Los dos no deseaban ceder ante su compañero, querían mantener el control, lentamente se comenzaron a abandonar a sus instintos, su conciencia se perdía entre los ligeros jadeos y sus ansias de poseer al otro.

—Ya es suficiente por esta vez ¿No crees?— cuestionó el Kuchiki con voz ronca para alejarse.

—Ush— gruñó un poco — Aunque me agradó besar al capitán más deseado del Goitei. Quien pensaría que después de tanto aún conservas el toque— agregó al sentarse en la orilla de su cama. —En fin, te ayudaré a recuperar tu sonrisa también—

 **-0-**

Todo indicaba su derrota, sus mejores guerreros se hallaban heridos y otros desistieron uniéndose al bando contrario.

—¿A donde vas Isshin?— cuestionó Renji al verlo caminar sin rumbo conocido.

El aludido se encogió de hombros —Visitare a Ganze, ustedes asegúrense de mantener vigilada a Las Noches. Después dejaremos pasar unos días y el verdadero príncipe se encargará de lo demás, de eso me aseguró yo— respondió para abrir una garganta al desolado lugar.

Se adentró cauteloso, aún existía la posibilidad de ser atacado por sus habitantes, especialmente Ogichi...

Todo parecía repetirse, ya llevaba algún tiempo hacia el reiatsu del príncipe pero nada indicaba su presencia. Una sombra lo tiró al suelo en un instante.

—¡Has regresado!— exclamó burlón la serpiente de Abarai —¿Que te trae a este maravilloso lugar?—

Isshin se guardó la mueca de desagrado para sí mismo, ese reptil no le agradaba para nada. Si fuera por él, desde hace rato su muerte estaría presente.

—Vine por Ganze— respondió al levantarse y sacudirse el polvo —Nada de tu incumbencia —

Ante esa respuesta la serpiente comenzó a sisear amenazante. —Por cierto tus niñas tienen un buen hermano mayor—

El Kurosaki lo ignoró olímpicamente para marcharse con sonido, la fina arena se mecía al compás de una suave brisa. Reconoció la figura del Duque en la lejanía, admirando como siempre la luna nostálgica.

—Takuto— dijo a modo de saludo.

El príncipe de inmediato se levantó para hacer una reverencia —Señor Kurosaki es un honor verlo— respondió antes de sonreír falsamente —Me alegra que se encuentre bien— sus palabras eran francas, tratando de ocultar su verdadero pesar.

Se suponía que la culpa debía atacarlo en ese instante. ¿Porque no lo hacía?

—Igualmente — encendió el primer cigarrillo del día —Nos atacaron por sorpresa, y lograron llevarse a nuestros prisioneros— agregó.

—¿Seguían juntos?...—

—No te mentiré, todos escaparon. Por cierto, ¿Sabes que tu amor no fue correspondido?—

Miró la sorpresa en esos orbes amarillos, negándose a creer en esas palabras.

Esperó unos minutos a algún comentario que nunca llegó —Bastaran tres días para que lo veas por tus propios ojos, tú Rey cree que has muerto y pronto lo harán los demás—

—¡Permitame salir!— exclamó al dar un paso adelante —Quiero verla—

—¿Y luego? Jugarás al gato y al ratón con Ciffer e Inoue. Te perdonarías el arrebatarle de nuevo a su amor. Piensa antes de actuar Takuto, si Karin realmente te amara no importa cuantos días pasen, ella esperaría por tu regreso— posó su mano en el hombro del joven —Solo quiero prepararte—

Un gruñido por parte del hueco fue la antesala de su furia —Siempre. ¡Hitsugaya ha sido el culpable! Desde que lo conocí termina peleando conmigo— rugió liberando su reiatsu en cantidades impresionantes. Apretó sus puños hasta que su resurrección se hizo presente se detuvo —Quedarme ciego, la cicatriz, estar aquí, yo... Esperaré —

El Kurosaki asintió tranquilo, de cierta forma le causaba tristeza el estado del castaño, pero su hollow hacía que no le preocupara tanto.

—Sin importar el resultado serás libre al término de esos días —

—Gracias— comentó Ganze para marcharse y perderse a lo lejos.

La luna adornaba ese paisaje oscuro, el azabache se preguntaba cuán poderoso era el príncipe y si era cierto que lograría arrebasar al sustituto en sus mejores tiempos.

Ahora lo importante era buscar la manera de provocar la ira absoluta en su víctima y después esperar.

—Ya preparamos todo. Urahara y Hikaro están descansando, es cuestión de tiempo y tu plan entrará en juego— comentó Hiyori cuando el ex capitán cruzó —Es tu única oportunidad debes de mantenerlo en tu mente—

—Lo sé — bufo, aún recordaba la amenaza de los sabios ante cualquier intento de traición.

La rubia le dio una palmada en su espalda a modo de comprensión —Anda, es hora de comer. La piña preparó un estofado—

Ahora todos estaban condenados a la voluntad de esos hombres...

O eso creían.

 **-0-**

 **Toshiro POV**

Te veo sentada al borde de tu cama, se que observas a la luna en busca de consuelo. Quisiera abrazarte y jurar mi amor hacía ti, pero no es el momento, Ganze aún tiene un lugar especial.

¡Odio esto!

El sentirme impotente ante tu tristeza, desear acercarme y susurrar un 'tú y yo'. Besar tus labios como hice antes.

¿Debería sentirme culpable de desear amanecer junto a ti? O será mejor olvidarme de todo.

—Karin—

Tus ojos oscuros muestran el dolor que sientes, camino un poco lo suficiente para estar al otro borde de la cama.

—¿Quieres traerlo de vuelta?— te pregunté antes de sentarme de tal forma que no nos veíamos.

—No...—

Me extrañe ante tu respuesta —¿Por que? —

Sin decir algo, te fuiste con un shumpo, quise seguirte el paso, pero en esta ocasión lo mejor era darte espacio.

—Capitán—

Ah... De cierta manera extrañaba que me llamará así, quería preguntarle el porque de sus acciones, sin embargo mi oficial me preocupaba más

—Matsumoto es bueno verte de nuestro lado—

Sus ojos azules me recordaban a Ichimaru —Si fuera usted correría tras Karin, creí que aprendió con Takuto— me dijo a modo de regaño, instintivamente una venita se sobresalto en mi frente.

Aunque hoy tenía razón, asentí para correr por el lugar, su reiatsu se alejaba cada vez más. No la dejaría marcharse así de fácil.

La blanca arena apareció minutos después, ya casi la tenía...

Mis músculos no soportaban bien el recorrer esa distancia en tan poco tiempo, los forcé un poco más, sentía como querían desgarrarse en cualquier instante.

—Esta vez yo llegaré primero —

 **Fin de POV**

—¡Karin!— gritó el peliblanco a unos cuantos metros atrás.

La aludida lo ignoró y siguió con su avance.

Quería negar todo, deseaba que sólo fuera una pesadilla y despertar. Ya no le importaba su realidad.

Prefería su sueño miles de veces que pelear por su vida, ver a su padre como enemigo, saber que cientos de shinigamis murieron por defender su hogar.

Deseaba olvidar al príncipe.

Un gélido dragón apareció frente a ella y le hizo detenerse. Sabía que era Hyourinmaru, giró lista para enfrentar al capitán.

Esperaba verlo molesto como esa vez que le lanzó la bola de nieve, pero él mostraba preocupado y con aire nostálgico.

Los pasos en la arena era lo único audible —No te alejes tanto, puedes ser atacada— mencionó Hitsugaya para detenerse frente suyo —Es mi momento de apoyarte, como lo hiciste conmigo hace años— agregó calmado.

Dudaba en su siguiente movimiento, y optó por mantener la mirada fija, vio a las lágrimas empezar a salir de los ojos cafés, rindiéndose a lo que atormentaba su alma.

Nunca hubo necesidad de meditar lo que hizo, sin importar la situación lo repetiría. Al abrazarla, escuchó los pequeños y ahogados sollozos de su oficial, recargo su mentón en ella buscando calmarla de alguna manera.

Esperó un tiempo, cuando lo creyó adecuado besó la frente de Karin para dedicarle una leve pero cálida sonrisa.

Ah, parecían los viejos tiempos. Solo que ahora se invertían los papeles. Entrelazó su mano con la suya para empezar a regresar al blanco edificio que se alzaba majestuoso en esa fúnebre tierra.

—Sube, te llevaré en mi espalda — ordenó, esperó una protesta que nunca llegó. El calor emanante de ella fue suficiente para que comenzará a caminar.

—Karin— volvió a llamar en un tono más serio del usual. Siguió sin respuesta alguna —Me encargaré de todo esto—

Esa frase desconcertó a la Kurosaki ¿A que se refería con eso?

Poco después llegaron a su objetivo y ambos se separaron.

Toshiro continuó hasta su habitación, al entrar se aseguró de colocar el seguro a la puerta. Buscó la energía de alguien cercano, se alegró de no hallar alguna.

Cerró su puño con fuerza y lanzó un golpe al muro, sus nudillos ardían y gotas de sangre comenzaron su recorrido. Les prestó poca importancia y repitió esto una y otra vez, su cuerpo le pedía detenerse inútilmente.

—¿No estas harto?— de nuevo esa voz, la misma que lo llevó a ese desolado lugar. —Y yo creí estar en lo correcto, soy un idiota. Ahora mira mi destino— la habitación en un parpadeó se volvió oscuridad.

—Que quieres— respondió tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que tenía.

La luz se hizo notar, a unos pasos se encontraba aquel hueco que trató de convencerlo y después lo salvo sin importarle nada.

Atado, las cadenas en sus brazos le impedían moverse, unas marcas rojizas trazaban las heridas anteriores. Incluso su rostro estaba demacrado, producto del cansancio.

—Vamos concentra tu odio, pregunta al destino tus desventuras, reclama a quien quieras tu suerte—

—¿Acaso lo hizo Ganze?—

Su acompañante sonrió triste —No...— susurró dudando en contarle la verdad a él. Quizá actuaría agresivo, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra —Ha sido la parte que deseaba asesinar al Duque, realmente me sorprendió el hecho de que decidiera enfrentarse a él—

Hitsugaya estaba extrañado, ¿Porque todo se volvía más extraño de un momento a otro?

—Por favor no lo hagan enfadar— suplicó. Abrió los ojos al ver como las partículas de su reiatsu aparecían. Era el momento de irse y renacer —Ese día fue su instinto de preservación. Su corazón aún guarda un oscuro secreto ¡No podrán asesinarlo! La única opción es encerrarlo—

—Que viste—

Con miedo levanto su dedo y señalo a la distancia. Solo él sabía lo que se encontraba en ese lugar —Eso lo hizo hace poco, me perdonó la vida por ser solo una marioneta. Nadie de la Central lo sabe, incluso Ogichi mantiene con Takuto una distancia prudente— mencionó.

—¡Espera!— exclamó al verlo desaparecer

De nuevo regresó a su habitación, todo indicaba que al morir ese hollow también lo hizo su presencia en ese sitio lúgubre.

—Así que ya te has convertido en un hollow... — musitó apretando de nueva cuenta su puño —¡JODER!—

Un golpe seco fue audible, la pared se manchó de sangre, su puño comenzó a cobrarse los daños que recibió.

Ahogó un grito de dolor, extrañamente se sentía culpable del nuevo estado del joven. Pesé a todo, agradecía estar librado de ese demonio interno, ya no le molestaba la presencia de Duque como antes.

—Sé que no morirás tan fácil Ganze— dijo al momento de iniciar el tratamiento de sus heridas, debía disminuir en la medida de lo posible o desaparecer la evidencia. Nadie tenía que enterarse de ellas.

Transcurrió el día, ante la posible amenaza nadie descanso, especialmente el Rey. Ordenó que todos durmieran esa noche y que él se encargaría de vigilar las instalaciones.

Vagaba como en sus años anteriores a ser soberano, recorriendo los cientos de pasillos con sus sentidos alerta.

—¿Que haces despierta? Les pedí que descansaran— mencionó entre la oscuridad de la hora.

La persona pillada dio un ligero salto del susto. Ante eso Grimmjow soltó una leve risa.

—Percibo confusión en tu aroma, si lo deseas conversemos un poco o dejame vigilar la zona donde te encuentres—

—Quiero olvidarlo, no me gusta saber que esta muerto— El felino se acercó calladamente. —Me siento culpable de no ayudarlo—

Sintió los ojos azules en ella, de cierto modo eran penetrantes pero no invasivos —Si ha muerto estará bien —

—¿El no te importa?—

—Al contrario, es casi un hijo para mí. Me duele pero a la vez alegra tener al blanquito de Ulquiorra, y si Takuto ha muerto seguramente renazca, recuerda que al final es un hueco— respondió para agacharse hasta la altura de Karin —No cargues con algo que no te corresponde, trata de ser feliz a pesar de las pérdidas y lleva su recuerdo en el corazón—

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, el soberano esperaba las palabras de ella. Otra vez la oficial guardó su comentario.

—Si sientes algo por Hitsugaya, deberías darte una oportunidad, a pesar de ser temprano para esto. Se de antemano que tu amor por él supera en creces al de mi príncipe— comentó divertido al caminar un poco. Esa niña se parecía a ellos en cuanto a guardarse los problemas —Pero Takuto es un cabezota al llevarle la contraria, me recuerda a muchos de nosotros— suspiró al pasar una mano por su cabello azúl eléctrico.

Si ella no quería seguirlo no sería su problema, él tenía que continuar con su vigilancia.

—Lo sabía— dijo Jaegerjaquez para sí mismo al sentir el reiatsu de ella entrar en su respectiva habitación y poco después volverse más calmado.

 **-0-**

—Toshiro— lo llamó al verlo —¿Porque tienes vendadas tus manos?—

—Voy a entrenar, es para no lastimar mis nudillos— respondió el peliblanco —Parece que estas mejor, me alegra— una fina sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ella correspondió la sonrisa creándole un sonrojó a su capitán. Este desvío la mirada tratando de ocultar sus mejillas tenuemente coloradas de carmesí.

—Ayer hablé con Jaegerjaquez— la oración captó la atención del shinigami —Dijo que tal vez sería mejor guardar el recuerdo de Takuto y darte una oportunidad —

¿Era pronto? Tal vez

Pero quizá, era lo correcto.

La verdadera intención del felino era separar ambos mundos, nada agradable salía de permanecer shinigamis y hollows juntos.

Pese a temer por los suyos protegería al Goitei, en memoria de su amada.

—Ka...Karin ¿Lo dices enserio?—

Un fugaz roce en sus labios le dio la respuesta.

Dudó si responder, no quería parecer un desalmado quien esperó la muerte del castaño para hacer su jugada.

— **¿Que haces aquí? Kurosaki se marchó temprano con Matsumoto—**

— **Vine a entregar el papeleo de la cuarta división — respondió el joven al dejar los papeles en el escritorio. —No se preocupe, ambas llegaran. O por lo menos Karin— sonrió por un instante —Aquí entre nos, ella lo quiere mucho. Incluso diría que le gusta—**

 **Hubo un silencio incómodo ante esas palabras. Sin embargo realmente al capitán le alegraba escuchar eso.**

— **Ganze, creó que algo sucede en su división— comentó el peliblanco al escuchar una explosión.**

 **El Duque miró a la misma dirección y una mueca de espanto se hizo visible.**

— **¡Sei! ¡Capitán! — exclamó antes de comenzar a correr —¡Sabia que no era buena idea combinar eso!— su voz resonó en la décima división causando pánico en algunos oficiales y risa en otros.**

Bien, ese recuerdo lo ayudó a elegir más fácilmente, podría ser que por fin ambos estarían juntos.

Le dedicó la sonrisa más cálida que pudo tener.

—Prometo hacerte feliz— dijo el peliblanco al acercarse de nueva cuenta.

Ya no era un beso robado...

El momento de dicha que obtuvo fue mejor a comparación del otro, cuando estaba cegado por los celos. Finalmente podía amar a Karin sin sentirse un traidor, conservando su palabra de mantener distancia.

Primero un roce que se detuvo, decidió acercarla más con sus brazos. Dentro de él algo reía porque cerró los ojos al instante de ser correspondido, como si pareciera un niño.

El aire se esfumaba de ambos, pero incluso parecía que esto los animaba a profundizar más el beso.

Sin embargo este siempre vence a las parejas al obligarlos a separarse. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, tantas ocasiones lo hicieron y nada sucedía, pero ahora un brillo se notaba.

—Me permite robarle otro beso joven dama— comentó Hitsugaya aparentando ser un noble. Ella rió divertida.

—Deberá ganarlo un niño como usted—

Toshiro frunció un poco el ceño —¡Oye!— se quejó —Si no lo sabes, soy mucho mayor que tú —

—Eres entonces un pervertido—

En ese instante el albino se tornó de un color rojo al recordar todas las ocasiones que esa palabra le provocaba vergüenza.

—¿De nuevo? — su capitán asintió —Vamos, es broma— agregó la pelinegra para golpear ligeramente al shinigami —Además el señor frigorífico tiene que entrenar con su oficial— tomó su brazo y comenzó a llevarlo hacia afuera de las instalaciones.

 **-0-**

 _Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren._

 _Joaquín Sabina_

Ahora lo que restaba de su alma estaba destrozada, el escuchar a todos creer que estaba muerto, ver a su Rey restándole importancia a su memoria y lo peor a su punto de vista.

La traición frente sus ojos

—Como lo prometí— Isshin no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para ver al príncipe hecho una furia.

—Abre el portal— ordenó, su reiatu trataba de controlarse al igual que su mandíbula la cual parecía estar a punto de romperse en cualquier instante.

—Listo—

Aquel joven sólo vio lo que ellos querían o necesitaban que viese, sus ojos hicieron el resto.

—Preparen las tropas en unos minutos atacamos— dijo el Kurosaki al perder de vista al hollow

Dolor, angustia, mentira, odio, ira, celos y una lealtad rota era la nueva alma del Duque

Las heridas de su cuerpo sanaron al instante, la regeneración apareció sin chistar. Su sed de sangre se hizo visible

—Nadie juega con mi lealtad — murmuró furioso, la arena parecía convertirse en cristal al ser pisada por él.

Todo hollow salvaje desapareció de su rango al sentir ese cóctel de sentimientos.

Su rostro perdió toda emoción, su recorrido terminó al inició de las instalaciones.

—Takuto...— susurro Grimmjow atónito al verlo.

No recibió respuesta verbal, en cambio una mano lo sujetó del cuello para arrojarlo con fuerza.

Los demás integrantes aparecieron al escuchar el cuerpo del felino golpear contra las paredes.

—Ustedes— dijo Ganze agresivo —¡JUGARON CONMIGO!—

Su reiatsu explotó en una enorme columna de naranja opaco, desapareciendo al príncipe entre esta.

Un enorme oso hollowficado hizo aparición. Todos retrocedieron, este era más grande que el normal, su enorme garra desapareció dejando en su lugar a una katana simple, su filo era lo más llamativo al ser blanco y dentado, o para finalizar tenía pequeñas cicatrices en su máscara y pecho, pero lo más importante era;

Carecía de agujero...

—Todo este tiempo he sido un juguete para ustedes— sus ojos se revelaron entre las cuencas negras, el amarillo salvaje apareció más violento que nunca —Pagarán con su vida esto—

Los demás no dudaron en colocarse a la defensiva, su vida estaba en riesgo.

—Ichigo, encargate con los capitanes y oficiales de la Central. Esto es obra suya, pero deja a Hitsugaya, Karin y Ulquiorra en este lugar. Su ira se dirige a ellos y a mí — pidió el ex espada al levantarse de los escombros. El pelinaranja asintió y dio la orden de marcharse a través de una garganta.

Grimmjow elevó su energía casi a la misma altura que su oponente —Tu sed de venganza es contra nosotros. Los demás deja que se marchen—

—Bien, pero. ¡Seras el primero que muera!— respondió al lanzarse hacia la pelea.

Chocaron ambas espadas en un instante, la energía comenzó a fluir de los dos.

—¡Bankai!—

—Cero—

—¡Hado número cuatro; Byakurai!—

Ganze sonrió al ver esos tres ataques acercarse a él. —¡GEKI!— su Bakudo lo detuvo sin esfuerzo, su risa se escuchó por lo bajo. Con su mano comenzó a crear una esfera amarilla —Cero—

Una nube de polvo y arena se levantó, Jaegerjaquez dio un salto para aclarar su visión, no mostraba por el momento herida alguna.

—Así eres más lento. Tienes que concentrarte en tu Bakudo ¿No es así alumno? —

Su príncipe apareció, sin decir una palabra reanudó su ataque.

—Entre cuatro es imposible que nos detenga— comentó Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra y Karin asintieron ante su idea.

Momentos más tarde el Duque se hallaba esquivando a sus cuatro oponentes, no podía apoyarse en el orden.

Este no existía.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Karin y Toshiro...

Grimmjow, Karin, Toshiro y Ulquiorra...

No había sentido común en esto, comenzando a agotarse su ansiedad creció, y pronto se convirtió en más furia.

Debía de abandonar el corazón que tenía.

— **Somos hollow, ¡Nuestra locura es realidad! Debes dejar que te posea—**

El dolor en su pecho regresó, y con ello Ogichi quien lo atravesó sin titubear. Quizá era el momento de hacerle caso.

Rápidamente cargó un cero, logrando que los cuatro tomaran distancia.

—La locura...— musitó al ver la lanza relámpago y el gran Rey Cero acercarse. No pensó en protegerse o esquivar.

Recibió el ataque con una amplia sonrisa debajo de esa temible máscara. Una sombra salió entre el humo, dispuesta a asesinar, su primera víctima sería el mismo que tomó su cuerpo.

—¡Duerme!— el cuarto espada abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la velocidad que adoptó en un instante aquel hueco.

Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de la espada, sin embargo no pertenecían a su objetivo.

—Grimmjow — susurró al verlo con la espada a unos centímetros más la arriba que el agujero de su abdomen. Sus manos detuvieron gran parte del filo a costa de estar gravemente dañadas.

—Mantengan la unión — respondió señalando a Takuto con su dedo índice —Estoy orgulloso, por eso morirás junto a mí... Destierro — el felino concentró su energía espiritual en un cero especial. Este adquiría un color morado a medida que aumentaba su tamaño.

Ciffer usando el sonido retrocedió y los tres crearon una barrera ante la explosión.

—¡Danku!—

—Tiene que ser broma — dijo Karin al ver como la barrera de Kido detenía sin problema el golpe. —Si él sigue así no podremos ganar—

—¡Grimmjow-sama!— corearon los menores al abrirse una garganta, su Rey estaba muy herido por recibir el rebote de su cero. —¡Pagará por esto!— gritaron para fusionarse y traer a su resurrección

Aquel halcón realizo varias embestidas, algunas de ellas lograban se certeras gracias a la energía utilizada por el Duque al protegerse.

—Ustedes dos, cuiden de él, yo iré por la mujer para que lo trate— comentó Ulquiorra al estar junto a su compañero espada.

—Siempre tan cortés— se burló el felino al levantarse —La princesa llegará dentro de poco, lo distraeré mientras van por Ishida. Es el único que conoce los puntos para eliminar el control de Kido— elevó una vez más su energía y entró en su resurrección —Después de eso, ya será trabajo para ustedes—

La batalla entre los tres mejores de Hueco Mundo siguió, Grimmjow esperando el tiempo suficiente para su plan se dejaba herir un poco.

No permitiría que los niños muriesen en ese lugar.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Ya estas cansado vieja pantera altanera?—

Reflexionó por un instante esas palabras, llegando a un veredicto; Ese Takuto era alguien más irritante que un Aizen ególatra. —¡Ya estoy harto bastardo!— explotó, utilizando el sonido llegó a su lado y clavo su katana en la espalda del castaño.

Incluso el ave logró hacer profundos desgarres en su pecho con las temibles garras que cargaba consigo.

Su grito resonó en el desolado mundo. Nadie acudió a su llamado, una punzada en su pecho lo hizo reaccionar.

 _Estaba solo..._

Miró a su pecho y varias flechas yacían ahí, era un patrón pulco y limpio, algo digno de admirarse. Su mirada se posó en el Quincy en la lejanía, acompañado de ellos tres.

—Jaegerjaquez, niños — dijo Kazuhisa al quitarse las flechas —¡Horin!—y con el último rastro de su bakudo aprisionó a los dos, tomando el otro extremo se paró firme con su energía y aprovechando la sorpresa de ambos realizó un movimiento semicircular para arrojarlos.

—¡Cero Pagendus!—

—E...es mi técnica —musitó al ver como se acercaba el poderoso halo de luz —Lo siento pequeños— agregó para abrazar al halcón

— _Espero volver a conocerte Sakura—_

Mientras sus cuerpos caían, el príncipe se acercó a los cuatro oponentes restantes. Una lluvia de flechas lo recibió.

—Ilusos— comentó antes de tratar de hacer una barrera de Kido. Esta no apareció —¡¿Pero que?!— la arena se levantó al hacerlo retroceder. Su figura apareció con varias heridas y un hilo de sangre fluía de su mandíbula.

Sus oponentes se lanzaron a terminar con su vida, las katanas o flechas no parecían causarle más daño, sólo simples rasguños.

—Ha activado su hierro, tardaremos un poco en debilitarlo —mencionó Ulquiorra tomando distancia.

Continuaron con la ofensiva sin descanso, lento pero constante el Duque se rendía ante el agotamiento.

Hubo un instante donde se escuchó ese filo atravesar a su oponente.

—Ciffer — el susurró extrañó al grupo, su tono característico fue reemplazado por uno divertido —Has caído en mi trampa— una risa altanera surgió del príncipe.

Con su mano tomó la katana del espada e hizo visible su reiatsu, el naranja comenzó a cubrirlos, Ulquiorra en un intento de no ser sofocado elevó su energía espiritual. El verde esmeralda luchaba por liberarse...

Ishida observó extrañado la escena ¿Por que mantenía al espada preso?

— **Son la misma persona—**

— **¿Segura Inoue?— ella asintió en silencio**

—¡Alejense!— grito al comprender lo que significaba eso.

La columna de reiatsu naranja se intensificó en un instante, de ella salió Takuto en su forma humana, la expresión que portaba era serena, imitando a un estado de paz absoluta.

Una máscara de indiferencia por rostro.

—Cuidaron bien de mi cuerpo, ahora no hay posibilidad de morir— un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes, producto de esas palabras.

El reiatsu rebosante del Duque hacia competencia con el de Aizen durante la Guerra de Invierno, no sería sencillo detenerlo.

La nueva presión comenzaba a dificultar la respiración a los tres combatientes restantes, eso no era nada bueno.

—Debemos encerrarlo— susurró Hitsugaya

—Necesitamos más personas para distraerlo— explicó Uryū preparando un nuevo grupo de flechas.

Sin aviso previo un cero surcó el espacio entre ellos, dispuesto a asesinarles.

—¡Seki!— Los menores de Hueco Mundo hicieron su presentación al parar la energía con sus manos y el bakudo.

Incluso el estado de ambos era peor que el de quienes protegieron. Ryotaro tenía quemado en su totalidad el brazo izquierdo, mientras que Haru el derecho.

—¿Creen poder detenerme? Ya es imposible su resurrección...—

Su burla fue interrumpida abruptamente por una violenta ceniza.

—Rangiku— comentó Ganze al cubrirse

—¡Bakudo sesenta y uno Rikujo kuro!—

La energía se clavó en su abdomen impidiendo sus movimientos, a esta se le agregaron otros sin dudar.

Recibió de lleno todos los mejores ataques de sus oponentes, su cuerpo perdió la resistencia por un instante.

—Sei...— susurró Takuto al verlo triste, la furia que lo había dominado desapareció por un instante al recordar los hechos sucedidos con los mercenarios de la Central.

—Terminemos con esto— dijo Matsumoto, entre ellos se turnaron para atarlo

Hitsugaya comenzó —Hyapporankan— los pilares azules golpearon su cuerpo y algunos llegaron a atravesarlo haciendo que escupiera sangre.

—Sajo sabaku— secundó Karin, para que las cadenas de reiatsu apresaran más al hollow.

Fue el turno de Rangiku—Kuyo Shibari— un gritó ahogado se escuchó por parte de Takuto al sentir las esferas negras aparecer en sus heridas.

Siguieron los niños —Bakudo noventa y nueve ¡Kin!— exclamó Ryotaro

Las cintas lo obligaron a caer.

—¡Segunda forma Bankin!— agregó Haru. Takuto tratando de no perder la vista y ser sofocado comenzó a elevar su energía restante.

El Quincy colocó un símbolo en el suelo para que una estela de luz lo atravesara.

Perdía de nuevo la visión, no moriría, pero en su lugar recibiría un castigo más doloroso.

— _Perdona por no recordar tu buen corazón Sei—_

Aquel oficial miró a los lados extrañado ¿Esa fue la voz de su amigo?

Los últimos instantes de conciencia del Duque mantuvieron contacto visual.

No odiaba a nadie...

Su desesperación lo cegó en el deseo de volver a estar con quienes apreciaba.

—Gochu Tekkan— finalizó el albino, aquel feroz reiatsu casi se desvaneció al ser aplastado por los prismas plateados.

 **-0-**

Cientos de años más tarde...

El gran mecanismo que lo mantenía encerrado comenzó a moverse, levantó la vista en espera de esa persona.

—Has cambiado amigo—

Sonrió nostálgico al escuchar a alguien hablarle tan amablemente.

—Sei Himura ¿Que te trae aquí? Seguramente necesitan mi ayuda. —

Las cadenas que lo ataron desaparecieron. Tocó sus muñecas tratando de obtener más sensibilidad.

—¿No deseas vengarte?— cuestionó el shinigami extrañado

—No si me enfrentará a ti con ello—

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rosto —Desde ese día me sentí culpable, el ver a todos superarlo rápidamente llenó mi existencia de amargura y resentimiento. Por fin hoy logré liberarte—

—Tu no eres así ¿Que te hicieron?— la curiosidad del Duque era agradable para Sei, trayendo consigo los viejos tiempos.

Nada de rencor contra el otro, dos amigos que se volvieron a encontrar después de años.

—Las reglas son más estrictas, ahora desean barrer con una parte de la humanidad. Dicen que son una amenaza al ser tan violentos, no quieren una sobrepoblación de hollow. Pero se que tienen miedo de que nazca otro Duque—

—Ambos renacieron entre esos humanos ¿No?— Su compañero asintió como respuesta —Devoraré las almas que pidas, no importa que sean, humano, shinigami o hollow— respondió para estirar un poco su cuerpo. Incluso su cabello creció hasta su cintura por el tiempo.

El dúo salió de las instalaciones subterráneas, la noche era su anfitrión.

—Por cierto Sei — mencionó Kazuhisa calmado —Lo que realmente te preocupa es la vida de tu amada humana y vengar todo el daño en estos años a ella ¿No?— el shinigami se tenso ante la deducción del hueco.

—Disculpa, no sabía si...— El castaño lo interrumpió

—Ese día tus ojos fueron los únicos que trataron de entenderme, ellos deseaban asesinarme. Me demostraste que mi lealtad no fue en vano— miraron al Goitei con sus patrullas nocturnas, el amarillo brillo un instante al pasar junto a una lámpara —Te ayudaré hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero antes platiquemos he meditado mucho desde ese día—

 _Quien no aprende de sus errores, esta condenado a repetirlos_

Una joven de cabello blanco y ojos cafés corría con una enorme pila de papeles, sin desearlo chocó con otra persona y estos cayeron sin objeción.

—¡Disculpa! No te vi venir tan apresurada—

Ella miró al portador de esa voz tan calmada y se quedó embelesada por un instante ante ese color tan llamativo de ojos —No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída— se excusó para comenzar a levantar el papeleo.

—Te ayudaré, por cierto mi nombre es Takuto Kazuhisa — comentó aquel hombre con una tenue sonrisa.

—Yuki Hitsugaya, un gusto—

Llegaron a las instalaciones de la décima división, algunas cosas eran diferentes a su última vez, pero nada novedoso.

—Papá, aquí están los papeles del tercero, quinto y octavo escuadrón—

Aquel shinigami miró de reojo y fruncio el seño—Yuki, faltan bastantes—

—Esos los trae Kazuhisa-kun— respondió la joven extrañando a su padre. Este vio a una figura entrar cargando todo lo demás, su rostro no era visible por la cantidad de hojas.

—Lamento la tardanza capitán Hitsugaya —

Su voz era conocida para el albino, pero no lograba reconocer a su portador.

—Gracias por ayudarme— comentó Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño hizo una reverencia.—No ha sido nada, además es bueno saber que Toshiro sigue vivo después de encerrarme—

Las palabras no fueron en vano, segundos fueron suficientes para que el aludido lograra reconocerlo.

—Ganze— susurró sorprendido. —Quien te liberó— agregó secante al colocarse a la defensiva

Una sonrisa altanera apareció en el príncipe, extrañando más a la joven—¿Se conocen? — cuestionó confundida.

De nuevo el hollow se adelantó a responder —Soy el príncipe de Hueco Mundo — declaró, ella retrocedió con miedo al recordar las historias contadas sobre él.

Takuto notó el temor de ambos, aunque en su interior reía.

¿Acaso él no podía cambiar?

—Sin embargo, mi objetivo no son ustedes. La venganza no combina con mis principios— comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta —Himura-sama evitará a toda costa su plan de "purificación". Y yo estaré bajo su mando, no interfieran o terminaré mi tarea. Por cierto vuestra hija tiene la belleza de su madre y tu presencia, mis cordiales saludos para Karin—

—Espera— pidió la menor de ellos. El Duque la miró, ese miedo desapareció en sus ojos —Yo... Estoy en contra de esto también — dijo al dar unos pasos hacia él.

—¡Yuki detente!—

—¡No padre! ¿Acaso no lo han estudiado? Siempre tratamos de mantenernos a salvo a costa de los demás. ¡Quiero ser diferente! Ya no deseo estar a su sombra —

Llegó a lado del hueco, quien colocó una mano en su hombro a modo de comprender y aceptarla.

Una garganta se abrió por cortesía de Ganze —La protegeré como muestra de interés a sus ideales. Tus decisiones determinarán si nos encontraremos como enemigos o aliados— con una seña le indicó a la shinigami que cruzara, ella obedeció —Aunque tal vez en mi lugar te encuentres con ella...—

Al cruzar la garganta fue cerrada, dejando molesto al capitán.

No dudó un segundo e inmediatamente fue a dar el aviso.

Una nueva guerra se desatará. ¿Cual será su precio esta ocasión?

 **Uff, por fin. Ahora ¡Vamos por el final verdadero!**


	19. Tercer acto: Se cierra el telón

**Holis holis crayolis :3**

 **Varios días después de lo planeado -.-**

 **¡Finalmente he podido actualizar!**

 **Ya saben Bleach no me pertenece solo esta historia**

 **El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera.**

 **Alexander Pope**

 _¿Seguro de conocer toda la verdad?_

 **POV de Kenshin**

La llegada de los shinigamis era molesta, ¿Porque teníamos que ayudarles?

Solo han traído dolor a los nuestros...

Grimmjow

Takuto

Ulquiorra

Ichigo

Los ejemplos más famosos de estos momentos, aún así, existen más.

No me hacía falta mencionar a los antiguos espadas faltantes, quienes muriesen después de su "servicio" a uno de ellos

¡Todo por aquel traidor de Sosuke! Durante ese tiempo, deseaba que no me encontrase, el pertenecer a sus tropas me daba asco. Pensar en arrodillarme ante un dios de la muerte era algo insoportable.

Y no cambié de opinión en la Guerra Sangrienta. Preferiría ser devorado por un menos grande que un esclavo de los Quincy.

En fin, aquí estoy actuando amable ante ellos, agachando la cabeza y sonriendo falsamente para todos.

Ni mi Rey lo ha notado, pero quiero sentir el dolor de mis oponentes, liberar la verdadera naturaleza que he ocultado durante este tiempo.

Si fuera por nosotros dejaríamos al Goitei a su suerte. ¡Ellos son asesinos!

La opinión en mi mente fue refutada al cabo de dos semanas, la llegada de ella inicialmente fue irritante, sin embargo sus ojos violáceos llamaron fuertemente mi atención.

—Kuchiki-san—le llamé por primera vez. Me dio curiosidad escuchar una canción de cuna en su habitación.

—Adelante—

Mis pasos me llevaron a observar como ella acariciaba con delicadeza su vientre.

—Haru, Ryotaro ¿Que les trae a mi habitación? — preguntó tranquila, ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de ver a un halcón negro deambular en ocasiones.

—Nos sorprendió escucharla cantar Kuchiki-san — dijimos al unísono, preferíamos mil veces estar en nuestra resurrección por precaución, si una amenaza surgía, nosotros nos aseguraríamos de asesinarla.

Una leve sonrisa surgió en su rostro, con un ademán nos invitó a sentarnos en la cama.

Obedecimos y nos separamos, cada uno a su lado. Nuestra mano derecha se mantenía sobre la empuñadura de las katanas, listas para matar.

—Cantaba una melodía para mí hijo o hija— respondió con un tono cálido —Les agradezco el cuidar de nosotros dos, y se que Ichigo lo hará también — Acarició nuestro cabello con delicadeza, una sensación en nuestras mejillas apareció.

Acaso... ¿Logró hacernos sonrojar?

Careciendo de corazón pudimos sentirnos así, entonces.

 _¿Que pasaría si hubiera uno_?

 **Fin de POV**

Sus sueños eran confortantes, siempre apareciendo quien ahora era su amor platónico.

Cargaban con una sonrisa infantil, agradecían que al estar separados su edad se dividiera justamente a la mitad y no como la antigua primera espada.

Incluso eran mayores a la suma de sus edades aparentes, ocultando su apatía detrás de su buena disposición, la única manera de comportarse naturalmente era estar solos.

¿Quien podría entender su mente tan retorcida y aún así aceptarlo?

Nadie por el momento, ni su amada.

El desear recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel blanca, saber que sería su único dueño, poder hacerla su mujer. Todo eso era parte de un sueño pasajero, ellos tenían en claro que nunca sucedería algo así.

De cualquier manera, reconocían la forma verdadera de su desear.

Nada aparentaba un sentimiento como tal por la fémina, a su punto de vista era un capricho de su edad.

Las órdenes eran sencillas para ambos, el saber que pensaba el otro era una ventaja envidiable. La llegada del segundo grupo a su mundo ya no era impedimento, su actuar seguía siendo el mismo;

 _Sonrisa falsa, cortesía, máscara._

Aún no se acostumbraba tener de la nada seis invitados más, pero nunca reclamó, esperaba aprender algo nuevo de cada uno, justo como lo hizo con la capitana.

Contaba el tiempo hasta que la parte final de esa guerra iniciase, esperaba tener un momento de relajación y destrozar a la Central por semejante blasfemia a su raza.

—Pss, ustedes dos— comentó Jin al verlos deambular por Las Noches.

Ellos enseguida se dirigieron con él

—¿Sucede algo Tomohiro-san?— preguntó Haru aparentando curiosidad sobre él.

Sin embargo el capitán fruncio ligeramente el ceño ante su respuesta —No es necesario que continúes así Kenshin— en sus ojos la chispa de la altanería apareció —Crees que soy un imbécil, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para reconocer al brutal asesino de la Guerra Sangrienta — agregó calmado.

Los menores observaron el lugar en busca de un posible intruso, entraron en resurrección para pensar con mayor claridad.

—Vaya, eres más inteligente de lo esperado ¿Requieres de mis servicios? No hallo otro motivo para que un ladrón me hable — cuestionó el halcón divertido.

—En efecto, quiero averiguar los motivos de esos hombres para atacar—

Una leve risa apareció en el hueco —Será un juego de niños para alguien como yo. Mañana al alba tendrás sus motivos—

Ambos se separaron, asesino y ladrón ahora tenían un trato justo. Ninguno revelaría el pasado del otro, manteniendo sus secretos en la oscuridad.

 **-0-**

Los invitados y anfitriones del árido lugar se encontraban un poco ajetreados ante la tarea de mantener vigilado aquel edificio en busca de un enemigo. Pasaban los días y no parecía existir una señal de ellos.

—Karin— la aludida miró quien le hablaba, encontrándose con Yachiru.

La teniente sonrió a lo lejos y con un shumpo se acercó.

—Hola—

—Hola—

Un silencio extraño apareció entre ambas, quizá era el hecho de tener la incertidumbre sobre Ganze lo que provocaba esto.

—Vi como ambos pelearon en el Mundo Humano — comentó para llamar la atención de su amiga —Es extraño, después de eso no parecía el mismo de antes—

—Actuó como siempre cuando ocurrió todo esto—

—Lo sé, pero— colocó un dedo en su mentón —Siento que es otro Takuto, no por el hecho de posiblemente haber muerto ¿Habías mirado sus ojos? —

Karin meditó un momento acerca de eso, recordaba el amarillo tratando de no ser controlado, aún así, no había notado nada más —Si—

 **Sentía una gélida presencia en su habitación, por instinto su cuerpo reaccionó. Miró por toda la habitación sin encontrar algo, fijo su vista en una pared. Percibía una mirada desde ese sitio.**

 **Aparentemente no se trataba de una cosa importante, pero la presencia se negaba a marcharse.**

— **¿Tienes miedo?— susurró una voz en su oído, antes de que ella pudiese gritar una mano cubrió su boca. —Shh no te haré nada, no podría pensar en dañarte tan siquiera...— fue lentamente soltada, giró en busca de esa voz.**

 **La oscuridad de su habitación era presente, el miedo la invadió.**

 **Unos pasos apresurados se acercaban, tardó poco en llegar al interior del cuarto, entre las penumbras un tenue amarillos era perceptible. —Karin...— musitó con una leve sonrisa el príncipe. No le permitió decir algo antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.**

 **Ella correspondió, el sentir su calor le calmaba, al principio se extrañó por su repentina aparición. Al escuchar su respiración agitada acercó su mano al pecho del joven;**

 **A pesar de tener un hueco en este un latido incesante se percibía, alterado por un motivo desconocido.**

— **Todo esta bien — respondió para mirarlo fijamente, reconocía el miedo en los ojos amarillos. —¿Quieres hablar?—**

— **No— respondió, Takuto deseaba con su alma olvidar esas imágenes, recordar todo eso lo incomodaba —Quedate a mi lado— suplicó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella***

—En fin, a mí me gustaría que estuviera vivo. Platicar con él era muy divertido— mencionó Yachiru mientras continuaban con su recorrido.

—Quiero verlo de nuevo— dijo la oficial para soltar un pesado suspiro

—Yo cumpliré tu deseo—

Ambas reconocieron de inmediato aquella voz. Dos sombras se abalanzaron sin dejarles gritar, una garganta hizo presencia para arrastrarlas.

Karin al otro lado estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos, mientras que su compañera trataba se analizar a sus oponentes —Renji, Shinji — dijo la Kurosaki seria.

Una sonora risa se escuchó de los dos capitanes.

—Nop, estáis equivocada Karin-san— respondió el rubio divertido —Somos los huecos en sus almas—

—¿Porque nos trajeron aquí? — cuestionó la teniente con un ataque en la manga.

—Queremos pelear con Kazuhisa-dono. Desde que asesino al Shiro-chan de este sitio, los días han sido aburridos—

—S..Shiro...— las dos se miraron extrañadas, sólo había una persona con ese sobrenombre.

La serpiente amplió la sonrisa y tomó el rostro de la más joven. —Quizá lo mejor será divertirnos con ustedes y luego asesinarlas—

—¡Hado número uno sho!— aquel relámpago alejó al hollow —¡Sigueme!— agregó Yachiru emprendiendo la huida

—Deberían saber que esta tierra es más extensa de lo pensado— comentó Hikaro antes de iniciar una persecución.

La arena susurraba junto al viento incesante, el miedo era perceptible a millas de distancia. Cada vez más cerca, y al mismo tiempo sin rumbo alguno.

—¡Zabimaru!— exclamó el reptil para lanzar la especialidad de su zampakuto.

Esta logró hacer un corte profundo en el hombro de Kusajishi quien no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

—Ya las tenemos mocosas— dijo divertido el rubio.

Una energía naranja se abrió paso entre las shinigamis y atacó al enemigo.

—Takuto— corearon los cuatro al verlo molesto. Sus tonos diferenciaron la intención; sorpresa y burla era lo reconocible.

—Les advertí sobre sus idioteces— el príncipe miró a las féminas —Ahora pagarán caro—

La risa oponente sólo irritó más al joven, su reiatsu surgió en respuesta, dispuesto a asesinarlos entró en resurrección mostrando las cicatrices ganadas en su estadía.

—¡Bienvenido osito!— exclamó Shinji al sentir su furia danzar junto a la luna

—Me piro vampiro — agregó Abarai quien desapareció en la arena.

Unas leves ondas se observaron por instantes, el Duque luchaba contra su oponente mientras protegía a sus conocidas.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo donde aquella serpiente se deslizó a su lado, dispuesto a morder y desgarrar.

—En esta ocasión no caeré— dijo Ganze para agarrar la cabeza del reptil en su escondite.

Siseo buscando ayuda, pero su compañero decidió alejarse por el momento. Ya había terminado la pelea. —Te abandonó Hikaro, con esta van quince veces donde te asesino— las shinigamis miraron extrañadas a su conocido ¿Tanto había luchado?

—Largate antes de que halla una décimo sexta—

—Agradezco tu amabilidad, por cierto. Pronto iniciará nuestro plan maestro y tú serás el primero en sentirlo— Justo al finalizar se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Takuto suspiró agotado —No hay duda, es una víbora rastrera—

—Takuto— el escuchar su nombre lo hizo reaccionar. Por un segundo olvido a quienes protegía en primer lugar.

Sintió una gran felicidad al ser abrazado por ambas, sin dudar correspondió. —Me alegra verlas— murmuró a la vez que sentía sus lágrimas caer. El olor de la sangre lo invadió, miró de reojo la herida de Yachiru para romper el abrazo. Su mirada se torno seria —¿Has aguantado el dolor por abrazarme? — cuestionó extrañado.

La respuesta fue inexistente, aquel Duque suspiró —Venid, les cuidaré hasta que puedan salir— sus pasos eran audibles en la arena

—Y tú ¿Que harás? —

Se detuvo en seco, no tenía una respuesta para eso —No lo sé — respondió antes de aumentar el paso.

Ninguna se atrasó y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a una cueva, la piedra que esta poseía era blanca asemejándose a su entorno.

Ingresaron ambas se extrañaron al ver todo vacío, ni un sólo rastro de actividad.

—Esperen aquí. Iré por hierbas medicinales—

Una mano tomó la muñeca del castaño —Espera— pidió Karin. Él obedeció.

—¿Que era ese edificio parecido a Las Noches? — cuestionó la teniente —Quizá encontremos algo...—

—NO— dijo cortante el príncipe — Hay cosas indescriptibles ahí — la sensación del lugar fue más pesada, indicando la seriedad del joven.

—Si tu lo dices—

Ni una palabra más fue dicha, él partió en busca de su encargo, dejándolas solas.

Su mente lo llenó de culpa al recordar sus pecados en aquel edificio blanco. Gruñó pensando en los oponentes quienes podían darlo a conocer en cualquier momento

—No es mi culpa el pasado que me atormenta— se justificó entre la soledad del área. Su hueco hacia presencia al pensarlo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de relajarse y olvidarlo.

Buscó lo necesario para tratar la herida, tardó pero todas las plantas medicinales estaban reunidas finalmente. Regreso para encontrar a la oficial tratando la herida con Kido.

—Lamento la tardanza— se acercó con un cráneo desgastado en sus manos —Coloca esta pomada, calmará el dolor y ayudará a tú kido— agregó con una leve sonrisa.

 **-0-**

—Han comenzado a preocuparse — comentó Grimmjow a los menores, ellos asintieron ante el plan de reserva —Ir a buscarles, las quiero sanas y salvas a ambas—

—¡Hai!— corearon para marcharse corriendo.

El felino se acercó a sus visitantes —Se que les preocupan, he mandado a nuestros marqueses. Debemos reagrupar y atacar, si esperamos será peligroso —

No era necesario conocerlos, las decisiones estaban divididas. Unos deseaban quedarse y esperar, otros no.

Ulquiorra tomó la iniciativa recordando algunos detalles interesantes —A quienes les incomode pueden quedarse. Los demás tienen cinco minutos, partiremos y los otros dos grupos atacarán junto a nosotros la Central —

Tomohiro sonrió un poco, recordando al marqués y sus noticias

 **El halcón hizo presencia en el balcón de su habitación, la gran sombra producto de la luna lo llamó**

— **¿Que habéis descubierto? —**

— **La Central esta dividida, algunos perdieron a su familia durante la guerra, otros simplemente temen a los huecos por experiencias pasadas. Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a atacarnos de esta manera— respondió para separarse en los hermanos.**

 **El capitán sintió su curiosidad aumentar ante la explicación de su aliado.**

 **Ambos niños sonrieron de una forma siniestra ante su reacción —¿Sabes que causó esto?— Jin negó —Hubo una muerte, en específico fue un joven hace años. Esto rebasó su miedo acumulado, buscaron a un científico dispuesto a ayudarles—**

— **Urahara Kisuke...—**

— **¡Exacto!— exclamó Haru emocionado**

 **Rynosuke rió por lo bajo ante la efusividad de su otra parte —Nuestro "amigo" perdió a su compañera de Academia por culpa de un hollow —**

— **Ya tenemos motivo de ambas partes, eso es todo lo que deseaba saber, gracias— caminó a la puerta, pero Haru se interpuso en su camino**

— **Algo más — comentó con otra de sus sonrisas burlonas —Tenemos la ubicación de los dos grupos restantes—**

— **Interesante— el shinigami regreso a tomar asiento en su cama —Prosigan—***

Varias gargantas fueron abiertas desde el palacio, shinigamis de distintos rangos se separaron, dejando al cuidado de los portales a Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Jin y Kurosaki Ichigo.

Los presentes mantenían el silencio en busca de algún sonido que indicase peligro

—Capitán Hitsugaya — llamó el azabache — Debería despejar su mente, no es de ayuda así de estresado—

—Tiene razón Toshiro — secundó el pelinaranja —Nosotros te cubriremos—

El peliblanco suspiró y obedeció, ellos tenían razón. No era bueno tener sus pensamientos divagantes.

Poco a poco se alejó del portal, su miraba se perdía a la distancia, la preocupación trataba de consumirlo.

Un estruendo lo alertó, a pocos pasos apareció una garganta, pero su angustia desapareció al verla—¡Karin!— exclamó mientras corría a encontrarse.

—Toshiro...— el aire parecía faltarle por correr, sin embargo abrazó a si capitán con ansias —Takuto, él esta vivo pero ellos lo tienen — agregó para señalar la garganta.

El shinigami miró a su subordinada, aparentemente no poseía algún rasguño, una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro

—Me alegra verte de nuevo Shiro— interrumpió Kusajishi divertida

—¿Que les sucedió? — cuestionó el peliblanco al ver su kimono manchado de sangre

—Nos atacaron, Taku nos protegió —

—Traeré a Ganze lo prometo, regresen al palacio— sin esperar respuesta se marchó. Yachiru entendió la indirecta de mantener a salvo a su amiga, así que la tomó de la mano

—Confiemos en él—

La arena lo recibió y de inmediato su portal se cerró, agradecía de cierta manera eso, su oficial ya no tendría la posibilidad de acercarse de nuevo Buscó el reiatsu del Duque, siguió su dirección hasta encontrarse con el edificio —Extraño— dijo para sí. Tenía la forma exacta a Las Noches, sólo que de un color negro, resaltando completamente con el paisaje.

Se adentró a los pasillos oscuros del edificio, la temperatura descendió drásticamente a medida de que se acercaba a la zona del trono.

La luz era visible en aquella sala, dudó poco, pero necesitaba encontrar al hueco. Esa era su promesa .

Cerró ligeramente sus ojos ante la cantidad de luz, un crujido en el suelo llamó su atención.

—¿Hielo?— susurró Toshiro, se extrañó más al ver que no era cualquiera:

Este pertenecía a su katana.

Unas figuras distantes lo alertaron, por un momento creyó estar rodeado.

Ninguna se movía, o presentaba tan siquiera una pizca de reiatsu.

Redujo la distancia con precaución ante una posible trampa, una fina capa de niebla no le permitía admirar con predicción de quienes se trataba.

—Que es esto...— susurró

Frente a él se encontraban cuerpos de varios hollow con forma humana, vistiendo los blancos uniformes de Hueco Mundo. También entre ellos existían shinigamis, el kimono negro estaba manchado de sangre seca, ambas razas tenían un agujero en su pecho.

Congelados para mantenerlos de pie, pasó a su lado, los ojos estaban cerrados tratando de imitar un estado de hibernación.

Dos cuerpos más adelante estaban semi arrodillados, las blancas cabelleras lo extrañaron.

Un pánico repentino comenzó a crecer en él a medida que el espacio se terminaba.

Avanzó un par de pasos sin importarle un olor desagradable, siguió a pesar de las náuseas, finalmente su cuerpo no soportó más, vomitó cerca de la fuente de ese olor repugnante, trató de recuperarse rápidamente. Su instinto le pedía a gritos no acercarse más.

Lo ignoró.

—¿Te gustan? Son mis creaciones —

El shinigami miró atónito a lo que se hallaba frente a él.

Dos copias exactas de su cuerpo, con un agujero en el pecho, la sangre seca por todo el kimono.

Sus cuencas vacías además de varias heridas con un severo caso de putrefacción. Varios hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro algunos desde la boca, otros desde sus oídos y finalmente unos cuantos desde las cuencas.

—Una obra maestra, no sabes cuanto me costo asesinarlos— la sombra se acercó —Lo mejor fue torturarlos — agregó antes de rasgar las prendas manchadas y dejar a la vista rasguños, moretones, heridas y huesos rotos.

Toshiro se tensó ante lo que sus sentidos percibían, juraba el poder escuchar los gritos de dolor y agonía de esos dos. No podía reconocer a su perpetrador, ese tono mostraba un cinismo extraño.

Parecía disfrutarlo pero a la vez desesperarlo

—Es normal, son parte de tu alma— giró al escucharlo muy cerca. Las penumbras se apoderaron del sitio de nueva cuenta.

—¿Por que?—

Una sonora carcajada apareció —¿Deseas saber mi motivo? No lo hay, jejeje... ¡Esta es mi verdadera naturaleza!—

El capitán apuntó a los cuerpos para incinerarlos con hado. No permitiría una falta de respeto a los muertos.

—¿Que me harás shinigami? — la voz burlona hizo contraste con una blanca sonrisa en la oscuridad. —Ya has tratado de asesinarme este mes—

—Ganze—

El aludido apareció entre las sombras, un collar metálico adornaba su cuello. Los ojos amarillos cambiaron su tonalidad, a un naranja oscuro —No te entrometerás en mi vida —

Hitsugaya adoptó una posición defensiva.

Como si se estuviese repitiendo lo acontecido antes, las espadas de ambos chocaron entre el silencio perpetuo.

Solo que en esta ocasión los papeles se invirtieron.

—No deseo pelear contigo Ganze— mencionó el capitán deteniendo su ofensiva

—...— la mirada naranja era vacía, careciendo de algún impulso.

Dispuesta a matar o morir.

Un cero apareció, creado de la nada y trató de asesinarlo.

Maldijo su suerte, la Central con ese collar logró controlar la mente del castaño —¡Ruge Hyourinmaru! — exclamó, la bestia de hielo acudió a su llamado y ambos comenzaron una serie de ataques potentes a su objetivo.

Takuto recibía algunos mientras que otros los detenía sin problema, su silencio fue la mayor característica.

Nunca se quejó o trató de burlarse.

Lentamente la batalla fue más seria, shumpo contra sonido, Kido y cero, un Rey ante el príncipe.

Sus ataques eran precisos y letales, deteniéndose a centímetros de perforar al oponente quien utilizado su habilidad lograba detenerlo.

—Hado uno — pronunció Hitsugaya al estar frente a frente, su dedo apuntó al collar, a la par Takuto abrió su boca y otro cero se creó.

Nadie se atrevió a atacar ante la posibilidad de morir. Sus velocidades iguales eliminando la posibilidad de atacar y huir.

Hicieron una ligera tregua para recuperar la distancia perdida

El sonido hizo aparecer repentinamente a Ganze, cada vez era tornaba más veloz, la espada se clavó sin objeción en su oponente, Toshiro reprimió un grito al sentir su abdomen ser perforado, sin embargo hizo lo mismo en él.

Con una nueva herida la sangre no tardó en comenzar a brotar, dificultando el avanzar o defenderse.

—Histugaya...— dijo el hueco con suma dificultad —Deja de lanzarme a la oscuridad — clavó su katana en la arena y extendió sus palmas hacia el peliblanco. Comenzó a murmurar unas palabras incomprensibles, su reiatsu fue elevado a su máximo.

—Cristaliza— pronunció para imitarlo. Hyourinmaru empezó a congelar el suelo y a dejar marcas azules en forma de estrella. Los cuerpos al ser alcanzados se quebraron.

Ambos ataques estaban a milésimas de lograr ser finalizados

El capitán logró terminar primero —Aplasta— de las marcas azules surgieron cientos de réplicas más pequeñas de su zampakuto, estas se lanzaron dispuestas a asfixiarlo.

—Kuro Hitsugi—

El prisma comenzó a aparecer, siendo de un color blanco en contraposición al shinigami.

—Joder— Toshiro había utilizado la mayoría de su energía y ahora posiblemente caería ante uno de los hado más peligrosos de los trece escuadrones. Observaba como las paredes crecían en segundos.

Un halcón negro interrumpió al romper la barrera, con sus garras atravesó los hombros del capitán, sujetándolo cargó la espada con su pico. Al salir lo bajo de forma brusca.

—Vete, me encargaré del príncipe — ordenó autoritario.

—Idiota— reclamó el peliblanco al levantarse, ahora no existía algo que pudiera hacer, sus heridas lo impedían con creces. Detestaba no sentir sus brazos.

El ave se giró hacia él —No existe posibilidad de que logres vencerlo, Kazuhisa ha superado a un capitán promedio— su tono fue altanero, abrió una garganta al terminar —Además ha comenzado el asalto al Goitei, tienes que proteger a los tuyos—

—Tsk— obedeció por obligación, con la poca sensibilidad que le quedaba tomó la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru y se marchó.

Al cerrarse el marqués observó a su superior. —Será fácil después de un ataque así —

Ganze no dijo nada antes de reanudar su ataque, fue detenido por las garras, y la energía de ambos volvía a crecer.

Kenshin buscó un instante para marcharse a una zona alejada de Hueco Mundo, cuando la encontró abrió una garganta detrás del príncipe y lo embistió.

—Geki—

Al energía roja aplastó al ave con la blanca arena, lentamente se aproximó.

El marqués comenzó a forzar los músculos de su cuerpo—No creas que me rendiré ¡Nunca lo haré! — sacudiendo bruscamente sus alas se liberó —¡Te lo demostraré Kazuhisa!— emprendiendo vuelo se dispuso a atacar de nuevo

— **¡Corre!— exclamó una voz en la oscuridad —¡No mires o regreses nunca!—**

 **El joven no reaccionó, los gritos de las personas lo aturdian, el fuego abrasador lo ahogaba.**

— **¡Que nadie sobreviva!— una sombra ordenó a su escuadrón. Sintió una mano jalarlo y llevárselo lejos —Toma, puede que te sirva algún día— dijo al entregar un objeto envuelto en tela**

 **Las voces pedían a gritos ser rescatadas, que tuviesen piedad por un instante de ellas.**

— **Han sido órdenes directas—**

— **Vamos ve esconderte ahí — señaló un montículo de varias pieles de animales, la figura que lo ayudó desapareció**

 **Sin más alternativa se oculto, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos ante la masacre que ocurría en su hogar.**

 **En sus sueños los gritos no cesaron, una pesadilla cruel para aquel joven.**

 **Su día inició con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por una pequeña abertura.**

 **Guardó silencio, no existía sonido alguno, se levantó de su escondite para encontrar las marcas de la lucha. Ambos bandos estaban muertos, el suelo de la plaza estaba teñido de rojo.**

 **No hubo consideración con los pobladores de aquel sitio, niños y adultos fueron juzgados por igual.**

— **¡Demonios!— exclamó furioso para golpear una puerta, esta se rompió sin objeción un pequeño llanto lo desconcertó.**

 **Inmediatamente fue en busca del superviviente, cruzó varias casas destruidas sin hallar algo.**

 **Finalmente encontró a un pequeño niño llorando en la esquina de su habitación.**

— **¿Estas bien?—**

— **¿Porque?... No hicimos nada— respondió el menor con lágrimas —Mis padres están muertos, estoy sólo —**

 **Aquel joven se acercó y revolvió el cabello al pequeño —Yo estaré contigo, somos Quincys y debemos estar unidos —**

 **Los ojos del menor brillaron de felicidad, la inocencia era su causante—¿Lo dice enseri...?— una flecha azúl surcó y atravesó el pecho del niño asesinándolo de un sólo ataque.**

— **Sabía que sólo quedaban dos plebeyos— se burló un militar al apuntarle con su ballesta.**

 _ **Incluso la inocencia puede morir, y con ello llevarse tu esperanza**_

 **Sintió la sangre ser salpicada en su rostro, el olor de esta impregnó su nariz**

— **Levanta el cuerpo y te dejaré morir con él —**

 **Recordó la tela y como en esta había una cruz de su raza. Apretó su puño hasta romperla, tal vez ya entendía el motivo de los shinigamis para eliminarlos hace tiempo.**

 **Se incorporó y miro fijamente al asesino lanzó al suelo los restos de la estrella Quincy**

— **Ahora se porque nos trataron de eliminar hace siglos — respondió serio dio un paso y sus ojos castaños brillaron con la luz del sol en un tono amarillo salvaje —Son una amenaza—**

 **La flecha trató de atravesar su pecho, pero un agujero se formó inmediatamente, y solo pasó a través de este.**

— **¡PAGARAN ESTO!— gritó antes de abalanzarse contra su enemigo.**

 **Ese joven Quincy fue consumido por el rencor, odio, miedo, y desesperación que permanecían en la aldea. Normalmente su energía sería azul, pero esta se convirtió en una naranja brillante, con una mano el muchacho sacó el corazón del militar, quien no tuvo la posibilidad de gritar.**

 **Había terminado la pelea, sus pulmones se sentían oprimidos por su nueva energía. Miró al pequeño, trató de reanimarlo.**

 **Nada... Estaba muerto**

 **Un tintineo lo extrañó, observó su pecho y ahí yacía la cadena rota.**

— **También morí ¿No es así?— susurró al tocar la flecha. ¿Que lo mantenía con vida?**

 **Cientos de murmullos aparecieron, todos pedían lo mismo: Justicia.**

 **Maldiciones hacía su raza, remordimientos, el dolor crecía en su alma. La cadena comenzaba a ser devorada por esto.**

 **En lugar de temer o tratar de correr cerró los ojos y tomó asiento junto a los dos cadáveres, a espera del final.**

 **Terminó en unas horas, la ira creciente en su ser no tenía escapatoria.**

 **Deseaba destruir todo a su alrededor, asesinar al Rey Quincy mientras dormía, finalizar con sus pecados.**

 **Una masa blanca comenzó a crecer desde su agujero, el cuál casi lo cubrió por completo. Se acercó al militar y miró sin arrepentimiento a su cadáver, rugió al sentir una sensación de vacío, su cuerpo terminó transformándose en un hollow a consecuencia de la nueva energía, su forma era un oso perezoso en representación a la precaución que debían tener sus oponentes.**

 **Sin desearlo o darse cuenta absorbió todos los sentimientos negativos de los difuntos pobladores, ahora buscaba alimento. Abrió una garganta y se marchó a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.**

 **Condenado a cargar el resentimiento de quienes en vida fuesen sus seres queridos.**

El golpe impacto de lleno en Takuto

—Un príncipe que desea proteger a su amada no puede dejar que su vida pasada le siga atormentado — dijo el ave para acercarse.

—...— apuntó al marqués listo para lanzar un cero.

—¿Que planeas?— susurró el halcón al aparecer a su lado —Acabaré con tu dolor—

Una energía explotó en ese lugar, el Duque retrocedió por la fuerza, un Kido lo atrapó

—Cero— pronunció la voz de su oponente —Tranquilo, ya ha finalizado nuestra lucha— Su reiatsu de inmediato se tornó negro y atacó al príncipe, este no pudo defenderse debido a sus ataduras y el cansancio del hado anterior.

La arena se levantó al hacer contacto, la visión se redujo considerablemente. Un hombre joven cuya edad aparente circulaba los veinticinco apareció entre el polvo, su cabello morado el cual llegaba a sus hombro, hacia juego con unos ojos rojos carmesí, su piel era casi tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Se acercó al Duque quien yacía en el suelo.

—Tal parece que logré vencerte— susurró calmado, se acercó en su rostro y una tenue sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a ese collar destrozado junto a él —Hace tanto que la deseo también. Debería agradecerte el permitirme conocerla príncipe—

—Aghh... Que jugada tan sucia— gruñó Takuto tratando de levantarse.

Su oponente no dudó en ayudarlo, esta muestra de simpatía era extraña.

—En mi verdadera apariencia no me interesa en forma sentimental o pasional Karin. Francamente es una burla a la edad que poseo, como un niño al entrar a la adolescencia— el Duque percibía que no era una mentira, así que aún era confiable su Marqués —Además necesitaba hacerte entrar en razón, y odio mostrar mi edad natural frente a los shinigamis. Por eso te atraje hasta aquí—

Takuto sonrió de forma altanera pero amigable —Entonces te unes a la guerra ¿No es así? — el tercero negó con la cabeza.

—La protegeré con mi vida, incluso si significa ayudarte a asesinar al peliblanco de Hitsugaya —

—Interesante— aquel príncipe se sacudió el polvo y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. —¿Seguirás engañandote? Se necesita un buen corazón para hacer eso —

—O quizá podría no interesarme en lo absoluto— se encogió de hombros al llegar a su lado.

Un simple contacto visual les hizo reír abiertamente.

—Dios, esto es realmente interesante— poco a poco su lado hollow se hacia más salvaje con las heridas ganadas en su batalla y el éxtasis de otras nuevas a unas cuantas gargantas.

 **-0-**

—¡Ichi-nii!— gritó al ver como caía de rodillas y se sujetaba su naranja cabellera.

Ya estaban tan cerca de vencer a los jueces, pero Kisuke tenía un plan guardado, con una alarma instalada en el edificio obligó a los vizard a entrar en su modo de vasto lord.

Ni su hermano podía detenerse, a pesar de tener todos sus recuerdos y estar de su lado.

—¿Libre..?— susurró Shirosaki, sintió la mirada de la oficial —Lo siento, yo tampoco quiero esto— su tono fue sincero antes de que los ojos amarillos cambiasen a gris oscuro.

Ninguna emoción era visible, esto se repetía en los demás. Las cuencas de las máscaras normalmente vacías eran reemplazadas por un par de ojos grises sin emoción.

Solo podía defenderse de los ataques del mayor, su postura fija en el suelo no ayudaba mucho, cada vez retrocedía más.

Tenía en mente que los demás no estaban en mejores condiciones, si apenas dos capitanes y un oficial lograban someter a un vizard en su forma hollow era imposible.

De un momento a otro los ataques cesaron.

—¡Danku!— exclamó la oficial al ver como un cero era rápidamente cargado y disparado por su hermano.

La barrera apenas resistía, comenzándose a agrietar preocupó a la pelinegra, quien ponía todo su reiatsu en mantenerla.

—¡Gentuza Tensho!—

No tuvo oportunidad y recibió gran parte del daño, teniendo suerte de poder seguir de pie, algunas heridas surgieron siendo acompañadas de un dolor punzante.

El hueco apareció con un shumpo y tomando su cuerpo lo golpeó contra el suelo, ella tosió sangre ante la fuerza de su oponente.

De nuevo el orgullo que caracterizaba a su familia se hizo notar, Karin se levantó con esfuerzo.

Miró fijamente a la máscara, señalando con su katana elevó de nuevo su energía.

— Veelahe Rainjingusan (divide sol naciente)— un halo de luz atacó a Ichigo, logrando romper un poco de su cuerno.

—¡GROAHH!— rugió furioso antes de volverse a acercar a la par de que cargaba un cero.

La oficial atacaba con su shikai en un intento por romper uno de los cuernos.

De pronto ya no vio la figura del capitán, retrocedió par chocar con algo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con su hermano, inmediatamente creó distancia con el shumpo, pero la onda expansiva del reiatsu concentrado le golpeó. El pelinaranja no perdió la oportunidad de rematar con un fuerte golpe en le estómago.

Cayó agotada, ese fue el al límite para su cuerpo, tosía por la hemorragia interna mientras de acercaba su verdugo con la zampakuto en su mano, esperando a asesinarla.

El hollow gruñó amenazante por culpa de un nuevo oponente, una cadena creada con reiatsu encadenó al capitán.

Karin observó sorprendida como su hermano luchaba por liberarse, un kimono blanco apareció frente suyo, levantó la vista esperando hallar una cabellera blanca o castaña, en lugar de eso fue morada.

—Querida, pronto llegaran esos tarados a tú rescate— dijo calmado a la par que se agachaba y clavaba su mirada en ella.

—¿Quien eres...?—

La pregunta le hizo gracia al joven quien se limitó a sonreír —Kenshin, o mejor conocido como Haru y Ryotaro— ver la confusión emerger de la oficial le gustaba más que su miedo —Y el admitir sentirme atraído a tú persona es algo curioso— redujo el espacio y depositó un beso en sus labios.

 _Fugaz, sorpresivo, melancólico._

El hollow se alejó antes de cualquier reacción por su parte —Resiste, ninguno de los tres queremos perderte — comentó para dirigirse a la batalla.

Ichigo logró deshacerse de sus ataduras e inmediatamente atacó al marqués con su espada, este aceptó su golpe y lo bloqueó con la suya.

 **-0-**

—¡Matsumoto! — exclamó Toshiro al clavar su zampakuto en el brazo de ella. Su forma de vasto lorde imitaba a un lince, con esta forma su velocidad y agilidad se vio incrementada.

El felino aulló por el corte y llamó a la ceniza que golpeo a su capitán arrojándolo lejos.

Rangiku se acercó galopando para asesinarlo, la espada aún seguía clavada en su brazo. Un cuerpo la embistió haciéndola caer por un instante.

—¿Interrumpo algo?— cuestionó Takuto burlesco, a pesar de sus batallas mantenía una mejor salud a comparación del shinigami

Fue respondido con una leve sonrisa —Llegas en el mejor momento—

El oso hizo de nuevo aparición, al ver que un demonio surgía de aquel muchacho al que se enfrentaba, observó sus ojos tornarse rojizos al igual que su cabello, utilizando el sonido y un pequeño cero volvió a hacerlo retroceder. Tomó la zampakuto del capitán y se la arrojó.

—Se que puedes contra Matsumoto-san— mencionó al regresar en busca de Jinta.

La fukutaicho se levantó de nuevo, lanzando un rugido comenzó su ataque. Las zarpas chocaban contra el frío metal en las calles del Goitei.

—¿Donde esta tú dragón? —

Ignorando la pregunta Hitsugaya continuaba con su ofensiva, ahora cada golpe que asestaba al hierro de su teniente congelaba un poco de su cuerpo.

—Cero— se escuchó distante la voz de Hikaro mencionarlo

—¡Porque nunca me dices que sucede!— rugió la mujer ante su capitán —Comienzas a parecerte a...— sintió al reptil helado embestirla. Ahora yacía en el suelo, el estruendo seguido de una nube gris la desconcertó

—Sigues sin fijarte, ya te he dicho que pueden matarte— La figura del peliblanco apareció entre el polvo —Deja de ser dramática y ataca, o yo clavaré mi espada en tu pecho—

El silencio apareció, quienes en un tiempo fuesen amigos ahora estaban destinados a asesinar al otro.

—Eres un mocoso aún Hitsugaya— se burló Ganze para hacer un lado a su katana que amenazaba a la teniente —Todo indica que deseas seguir con este ciclo sin fin— observó de reojo a Matsumoto —Por si no lo sabes todos ellos querían algo. No tenemos derecho a juzgarla—

—¿Quieres una revancha oficial?—

Una segunda zampakuto tocó la espalda del capitán —De un paso hacia Rangiku y morirá ante mi espada —

Hitsugaya se sorprendió ante esa voz —Capitán Kuchiki—

—Le prometí ayudarla, y por ello derroté a Hikaro— mencionó al escuchar como la katana tocaba el suelo —A costa de perder mi visión —

El lince se incorporó y regreso a su forma normal, los ojos azules de la teniente se posaron sobre los del azabache, estos eran más opacos de lo que recordaba. —Byakuya...— susurró al tocar su rostro, él cerró sus ojos, ya no hubo necesidad de seguir mostrando su herida ahora solo podia confiar en su percepción del reiatsu

—Si un hombre como usted puede confiar en mi teniente le daré la razón — el peliblanco guardó a Hyourinmaru en su espalda —Creí que serías como Ichigo en Hueco Mundo hace años, lo siento Matsumoto —

—Deberían ir por Karin, nosotros dos nos encargáremos de este lugar—

Takuto como Hitsugaya asintieron para marcharse.

—Rangiku, usted no cambia ¿Verdad?— comentó Byakuya al sentir más presencias hostiles. El hecho de quedar ciego era doloroso, pero la satisfacción de cumplir la promesa era mayor.

Kazuhisa y Toshiro utilizaron su shumpo y sonido para entrar al cuartel enemigo, cuando alcanzaron a verla no dudaron en aplicar sus conocimientos en el tratamiento de heridas, estas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente.

—Aghh— gruñó por un momento el príncipe al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

El shinigami de mayor rango comenzó a preocuparse por él también —¿Sucede algo Ganze?—

—No— fingió mientras se concentraba —Debemos parar el sangrado interno—

—Shiro...Taku...— susurró al reaccionar un poco

Sus murmullos aplicaron un poco más de tensión a ambos, elevando su reiatsu forzaban a su habilidad.

La descarga fue mayor, siendo ahora visible, unas chispas azules recorrían el cuerpo del príncipe.

—Hitsugaya, da un paso atrás — Toshiro obedeció ante la determinación de esa mirada.

Ganze entró en su resurrección e intensificó la sanación —Vigila a Ichigo, en unos minutos estará totalmente sana—

El peliblanco se dirigió a la zona de batalla, reconoció al marqués por su peculiar reiatsu. Su estado no era el más apto para una batalla de ese calibre, a leguas notaba el agotamiento y las heridas que poseía.

—Tsk... No creó en tu fuerza a pesar de los años— comentó al señalarlo con su katana —Cero— la oscura energía se dirigió al pelinaranja quien de un golpe la desvío —Rayos, a este paso moriré—

Hyourinmaru golpeó al vasto lorde llamando su atención. Kurosaki comenzó a perseguir al peliblanco en busca de asestar un ataque.

El marqués lanzó un cero, aturdiendo por un segundo al pelinaranja —Kuro Hitsugi— la blanca barrera realizó profundos cortes en su oponente

Aún así este trataba de mantenerse en pie. —Senju Koten Taiho — la energía negra se materializó y terminó por rematarlo al hacer contacto con Ichigo que empezó a perder su hollowficacion de inmediato.

—¿Puedes hacer hado de alto nivel?— cuestionó con asombro. Sabía que Ganze necesito recitar la palabras antes de realizarlo.

Kenshin rió —Grimmjow-sama me entrenó en hado, a diferencia de Takuto que es experto en Bakudo —

Hitsugaya atrapó el cuerpo herido del antiguo sustituto —Debemos sanar lo más que podamos sus lesiones— agregó al escuchar su pesada respiración

—Andando —

Regresaron a donde se hallaba Karin y un Takuto cansado, ella se alegró al ver vivo a su hermano. El Duque se acercó para comenzar otra sanación.

Una mano tomó la suya —Yo me encargo, has hecho tu parte — dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios —Pero tú Kenshin o Haru y Ryotaro— el silencio llamó la atención de los dos enamorados restantes —Te vigilaré ¿Entiendes?—

—H..hai— susurró algo intimidado por estar en peligro. Sabía que si ese par se enteraba su cabeza rodaría.

 **-0-**

Jaegerjaquez y Ciffer se enfrentaban contra el científico detrás de esto.

—Urahara, pronto llegarán nuestros refuerzos, deberías rendirte— mencionó el cuarto espada tranquilo pero altanero a la vez.

—Es cierto, todo indica que mi derrota es segura. Sin embargo mis vasto lorde hacen un trabajo estupendo al deteriorar su ejército — una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el antiguo capitán —Y se que Inoue-san tiene muy difícil su batalla contra Isshin Kurosaki— percibió la tensión emergente del Duque.

—Ve por ella Ulquiorra, terminaré de una vez por todas esto— cuando su compañero se alejó guardó su espada. —Se bien lo que sucede por tu mente, no es lindo perder a tu amada—

—Quien sobreviva a esto determinará el futuro de todo ¿No es así Grimmjow-kun?— respondió para imitarlo.

Aquel Rey sonrió sincero —En caso de que tú sobrevivas te llevarás una sorpresa— las palabras extrañaron al rubio, quien decidió no ponerles atención

—Buscaremos a Sakura-san y a Yoruichi-san cuando nos recuperemos. Pero ahora terminemos con esto—

—Suerte— corearon ambos para estrechar las manos — Hado noventa y seis Itto Kaso— una línea roja comenzó a crearse en los brazos de ellos dos. La gran cantidad de energía roja hizo apáricion.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a sufrir los estragos, su tiempo se agotaba—Te mostraré la verdad— dijo el Rey con una sonrisa para lanzar lejos a Kisuke con ayuda de un cero.

Notó la sorpresa en los ojos del traidor, tal vez lo aprendido por su amada prevalecía en su alma.

— **Ya no has peleado con Kurosaki-dono— mencionó la oficial tranquila**

— **No tengo necesidad, me importa más estar contigo —**

— **Me alegra — una sonrisa franca sorprendió al felino pero al mismo tiempo le agrado —Ven quiero mostrarte algo— tomó su mano y lo llevó más allá de los escuadrones.**

 **La hierba fresca se mecía con el viento incesante, Grimmjow se maravilló ante la imagen de una pradera**

— **Me recuerda a Hueco Mundo — mencionó Sakura adentrándose en el lugar**

— **Pero nada tienen que ver. Es arena aburrida contra un paisaje asombroso —**

 **Su novia rió divertida para abrazarlo —Ambos son tranquilos y me recuerdan a ti—**

 **Jaergerjaquez desvío la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder, sin embargo correspondió. El tenerla así de cerca lo calmaba mucho. —Tonta, me avergüenza tanta dulzura —**

— **¡No es mi culpa que seas tan tímido!— se defendió para mirarlo fijamente —Aunque algo cabezota—**

— **¡Hey!— gruñó para sonreír altanero —Pero no te quejaste la semana pasada ¿Verdad?— se acercó al rostro de su novia —Te amo— eliminó la distancia para disfrutar los labios de la shinigami.**

 **Ella aceptó gustosa, durante unos minutos permanecieron sin separarse**

— **Me gusta este nuevo Rey. Es alguien muy amable—**

— **Eso lo aprendí de ti—**

Urahara se detuvo, apenas se mantuvo de pie, las heridas hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

—Rayos, odio estar tan apretado— dijo Shinji al comenzar a reunirse todos.

—Tranquilos, yo me encargaré de protegerlos— respondió Kisuke para encabezar el grupo —Ninguno morirá bajo mi cuidado— trató de avanzar más, pero su cuerpo cobró la factura y lo hizo caer arrodillado, quería levantarse pero no podía

Estaban rodeados por sus enemigos, nadie parecía tenerles piedad o lástima.

Un shinigami levantó sus manos hacia ellos enunciando las palabras para su mejor hado. Kyoraku hizo el honor de pronunciar las palabras de su muerte —¡Fuego!—

—¡Bakudo setenta y dos Tozansho!—

Una barrera detuvo el enorme ataque, los jueces, sabios y vizard restantes miraban asombrados el color que esta tenía.

Un rojo intenso, como si el azúl característico estuviese manchado con sangre en su estado más puro.

—Kazuhisa...— susurró Hikaro al verlo manteniendo la barrera a toda costa, sus heridas parecían crecer debido a la presión que ejercía en su propio cuerpo. El Duque tosió varias veces, incluso estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente.

Pero resistió hasta el momento que cesó el fuego.

—Ya ha sido suficiente sangre— la mirada amarilla se posó sobre los hombres —Lamento el dolor que causamos, espero que logren perdonar lo que somos—

Comenzó a caminar hacia Urahara, quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Espera Takuto, es peligroso!— gritó a la distancia Kenshin

—¿Porque lo haces muchacho? Traté de usar tu poder para destruirlos a ellos—

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el hueco —Cuando iba a caer en la oscuridad dos personas me ayudaron, una me golpeó para detenerme — rió divertido por eso —Y la otra me recordó algo importante —

 **El odio lo consumía, sentía a su resurrección palpitar en su interior. Gruñía al estar en ese fúnebre sitio.**

 **Se preguntaba como regresaba ahí, no importaba lo que hiciera tarde o temprano la luna nostálgica aparecía**

— **¿Planeas perderte en la soledad? Que indigno para un príncipe—**

— **¿Jaegerjaquez-sama?— susurró Takuto al verlo, juraría que su reiatsu no estaba en Hueco Mundo**

 **La figura negó, dando unos pasos más sonrió —No— continuó hasta pasar junto a él —Si no lo has notado es tu mundo interno, un reflejo de tu alma. Tranquilo por la ausencia de color es normal—**

 **Takuto dio un paso atrás y se colocó a la defensiva —¡No caeré en más trampas!— lanzó un ataque simple, este fue detenido sin esfuerzo.**

— **Te atreves a dañar a la zampakuto del espejismo ¡Que absurdo!— se burló ocultando su enojo por tal comparación con un ser inferior a su punto de vista. Suspiro un momento, esos pensamientos le trajeron a él y su portador problemas —Lo lamento, pero quiero preguntarte algo ¿Amas a Kurosaki Karin?—**

— **Por supuesto que si, que clase de pregunta es esa— gruñó el Duque analizando a su oponente**

— **Solo cuestionaría lo siguiente, ¿Y si esta vida no es la indicada para estar juntos?— mencionó calmado —Quizá lo correcto sea esperar otra. Donde no estés atado a tú oscuro secreto— agregó para aplaudir y mostrar la sala del trono al hollow.**

 **Los cadáveres le desagradaban a ambos.**

— **Bien, trataré— respondió para ver una sonrisa calmada de la otra parte —Pero, tú te sientes sólo ¿No?— mencionó al analizarlo detalladamente**

— **¿Tu que crees? Si quien te dio forma con su alma te reemplaza por un objeto, olvidándose completamente de tu existencia. Ahora estoy condenando a vagar por los mundos internos de todos, y aún así — la mirada se opacó repentinamente —Tus mejores amigos se fueron hace años por el egoísmo de él—**

—Cuando perdemos a quien amamos, no queremos ver a las personas que están decididas a ayudarnos— respondió al extenderle su mano y levantarlo —Y ellos pagan el precio— miró de reojo a Jinta inconsciente, las heridas eran graves, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo —Vamos, es hora de que vayan a casa—

—¡¿LES DEJARÁS SIN CASTIGO?! — exclamó Kenshin alterado. Su energía se disparó mostrando la ira en él.

Cargó rápidamente un cero y disparó hacía su superior. Este la detuvo sin chistar y mostró su faceta más seria.

—Ya ha sido suficiente — dijo autoritario Takuto —No permitiré un mayo derramamiento de sangre—

Los shinigamis presentes se acercaron y realizaron una especie de barrera entre el Marqués y la Central sorprendiendo a los heridos vizard.

—Concuerdo con Ganze— mencionó Hitsugaya al pararse junto a él —Da un paso más y te convertirás en enemigo—

Aquel hueco abrió un poco los ojos al ver a los participantes restantes unirse a sus oponentes.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus puños—¡ASESINARON A SAKURA-SAMA DESTROZANDO A NUESTRO REY QUIEN ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO!— sin dudar entró en resurrección, abrió varias gargantas. De ellas comenzaron a emerger miles de huecos, pertenecientes al ejército del Rey.

El Marqués se posicionó frente ellos —Asesinen a todos, incluyendo al príncipe. Nuestro Rey esta herido y son una amenaza—

Los rugidos de aceptación no se hicieron esperar.

—No sean idiotas— comentó Shinji al levantarse —Ustedes no pueden contra uno de nosotros, es nuestro turno de reparar el daño— agrego antes de salir a la batalla. Sus compañeros lo imitaron sin importar el estado en que se encontraban.

—¡Bakudo sesenta y dos: Hyapporankan!— corearon los hombres de la Central 46, aprisionado a varios hollow con los pilares azules

—Kazuhiza Ganze Takuto, estamos en deuda contigo — dijo el líder —Permite que peleemos a su lado, trataremos de ser de ayuda con nuestro Kido —

El Príncipe asintió —Kenshin esta sano, sólo Ulquiorra podría contra él, yo estoy muy herido. Den su mejor esfuerzo — cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente

Los hollow parecían no tener fin, de las gargantas aparecían de distintos tipos, el Goitei no se daba abasto.

Ulquiorra batallaba contra su marqués quien no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Es suficiente Karin, ya debo de ir contra él. Ayuda a Ganze— dijo el peliblanco —Ese pájaro me debe una por casi arrancarme los brazos—

El dragón gélido comenzaba a formarse, tardando un poco debido al cansancio de su portador.

—¿Acaso amas tanto a Inoue? Solo es un humano, en cualquier momento puede enamorarse de otro y dejarte —

Ciffer lo miró molesto, utilizando su velocidad se acercó lo suficiente para sujetar al ave del cuello.

—Ella no es una humana común, su poder de sanación rebasa al de un Dios — apretó la garganta dispuesto a lanzar un cero con la mano libre. —No permitiré alguna falta a su imagen —

Kenshin se burló ante la seriedad del espada —Si tanta fe tienes en ella— se separó en los hermanos —¡Que reviva a tú cadáver!— corearon al clavar sus katanas en la blanca piel.

Ambos niños se miraron un segundo para asentir —Cero Pagendus— el poderoso ataque atravesó a Ulquiorra.

Su cuerpo caía, la resurrección comenzaba a desvanecerse, sus alas de nuevo se convertían en ceniza. En su mente los recuerdos cruzaban, la mujer participaba en la mayoría, su sonrisa y la manera en que lo llamaba 'Ulqui' para no utilizar uno de los sufijos que tanto detestaba.

—Perdoname— susurró, esta vez no vería las lágrimas de ella para él, o un intento por agarrar su mano.

El corazón que durante un tiempo no quiso poseer, era ahora quien lo reconfortaba.

Golpeó contra el frío suelo, escuchó el mármol quebrarse.

—¡Ulquiorra!—

Esa voz lo obligó a tratar de levantarse, sentía cada parte de su ser desintegrarse —Mujer...— escuchó cada uno de sus pasos acercarse apresurados. Los sentidos que poseía comenzaban a marcharse uno a uno.

—¡Lo rechazo!— alcanzó a escuchar, un calor le rodeó.

Su cuerpo reaccionó y comenzó a sanar —¿Que es esto?— musitó al sentir su agujero llenarse y después algo golpear suavemente en su pecho.

 **-0-**

Se levantó repentinamente asustando a su novia en el proceso

—Agh— las heridas aún no terminaban de sanar —Ciffer...—

—Takuto— un abrazo lo recibió —Pensé que te perdería—

Ganze sonrió y acarició su cabello, le miró calmado en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Siempre estaré para ti— respondió para besarla con suavidad, ella se separó un poco antes. El Duque utilizó su mejor carta para ocultarse su sentir por el momento —Hitsugaya ha ido a pelear ¿No es así? —

—No sólo él, los demás shinigamis tratan de vencerlo —

Takuto suspiró —Son unos ilusos si creen poder vencerlo aquí — le dio la espalda a la oficial y miró a la distancia, las instalaciones ya habían sido destruidas en su mayoría y la batalla continuaba en la superficie, en el territorio shinigami

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Es experto en hado. Podría crear fácilmente un cero y destruir el Goitei — entró en su resurrección —Terminaré esto en Hueco Mundo —

Mientras se movilizaba a la zona de conflicto, la ira albergada en el comenzó a emerger.

 **-0-**

Hyourinmaru atacaba incesante al halcón, era secundado por el comandante, nos cuantos capitanes y oficiales se unían.

—Idiotas, ninguno puede derrotar a un vizard. ¡Somos superiores a ellos por mucho!— exclamó para lanzar varios ceros consecutivos, algunos lograron asesinar a su objetivo, mientras que los restantes eran soportados mediante distintas técnicas.

Los capitanes ignoraban su provocación y continuaban con la ofensiva, esto sin embargo enfureció a su oponente.

Kenshin tomó distancia, una sonrisa macabra se formó a la par que el cero especial de su patriarca surgía de su reiatsu

Este crecía rápido preocupando a los shinigamis

—¡Mueran!— exclamó a todo pulmón mientras lanzaba el cero.

—Geki—

Toda la energía fue retenida por el bakudo —Ojala y me hayan extrañado Haru, Ryo. Porque han cometido el peor error — el enorme oso abrió una garganta a su desolado mundo

Atrás del marqués apareció un samurái —Gadian— este obedeció a la voz de su ama y con un puñetazo limpio lo arrojó adentro

—Ir tras él, no es buen idea que estén cerca de esta energía— ordenó Takuto para comenzar a absorberla, las descargas eléctricas se intensificaron en segundos.

Debía de eliminar la gran esfera a toda costa.

—Inoue-san. Necesito vuestra ayuda, escucha mi plan atentamente —

 **-0-**

—Bastardos— gruñó Kenshin al levantarse, vio como se acercaban los enemigos restantes. Sonrió altanero, ya eran muy pocos.

Esperó paciente a que se acercaran lo suficiente

—Rindete— ordenó el comandante —No existe algo que puedas hacer contra nosotros —

Una sonora risa surgió del marqués quien se incorporó lentamente.

—¿Seguros?— se sacudió el polvo —¡Hado número nueve: Horin! —

La energía naranja les aprisionó con firmeza, aquel hollow se regocijaba en su orgullo.

—Mi regeneración me permite estar casi intacto en poco tiempo —

Takuto se coloco frente a los shinigami —Pruebalo— retó con burla, Kenshin fruncio el ceño para disolver su bakudo

—Te arrepentirás príncipe— sentenció frío al señalarlo con su mano —¡Senju Koten Taiho!— el disparo sorprendió a los presentes. Ninguno pudo creer que el Duque aceptase el ataque sin queja alguna.

Al disiparse el humo Ganze seguía inamovible gracias al escudo de Inoue, sus heridas habían desaparecido casi por completo.

—Te detendré — dijo elevando su reiatsu y haciendo aparecer las descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo —¡No importa que muera!— la columna era densa, extendió su katana hacia Kenshin —Alma pura, juicio incierto del destino, cadena de nuestros pecados, demonio de mi interior...— comenzaron a surgir varias cadenas blancas de su cuerpo

—E..es el hado de Grimmjow-sama— susurró al ver como una gran esfera negra se creaba encima del Duque—¡Cero!— gritó en un intento de matarlo antes de que pudiese terminar.

—Arte de la muerte número cien: ¡Igavene vaikus! (Silencio perpetuo)— las cadenas se abalanzaron contra el marqués disipando el cero. Todas ellas lo sujetaron para permitir a la esfera atacarlo

La gran explosión dejó inconscientes a los más heridos, incluyendo a su enemigo.

—Perdonen al pequeño marqués — mencionó Grimmjow para cargarlo —No soporta la idea de que muera—

—Los trataremos en la cuarta división como agradecimiento por ayudarnos— respondió Kyoraku —Conceda el honor, nuestros vizard están agotados—

El felino abrió una garganta hacía el Goitei

—Andando—

Los grupos comenzaron a movilizarse

—Rayos...— Se encontraba de rodillas y veía la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de forma incontrolable.

La predicción que realizó Urahara fue cierta, si permanecía sin cuerpo durante un largo lapso de tiempo eso sucedería.

—¡Takuto!— exclamó Karin para correr a su lado, acompañada de Toshiro.

—Lo siento— susurró el hollow para sonreír ligeramente —Creo que mi límite ha sido rebasado—

La oficial no pudo contener las lágrimas ante la imagen de su novio empezando a perder moléculas de reiatsu —Debes resistir. Seguramente Inoue pueda ayudar —

Ganze negó con la cabeza —Cuando Ulquiorra ganó mi cuerpo la sentencia fue escrita, la Central me ofreció tomar el cuerpo de Hitsugaya y así sobrevivir — ambos shinigamis se extrañaron ante la confesión del Duque

—Pero te negaste — agregó el capitán

—No podía quitarle a Karin alguien tan importante — respondió al sentir como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro —Te encargaré de su cuidado, espero contar contigo —

 _ **Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando.**_

 _ **Rabindranath Tagore**_

 **POV de Takuto**

Percibo como te crees mi sonrisa y sientes mis lágrimas ser de felicidad por finalmente despedirme.

Vaya que estas equivocada...

¡Yo deseo ser el único en tu corazón!

Pero esta vez seré el peón que avanza lento para convertirse en Rey, casilla a casilla me muevo, aparentando ser una presa fácil.

—Gracias por todo— dices feliz.

La rabia crece en mi alma al saber que ese shinigami será tu pareja definitiva.

 _Mentiroso, mentiroso_

Son las palabras que resuenan en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos.

Adoro saber que desconoces mi secreto, es lo único de paz que tengo entre la tristeza de perderte.

 _Todo por ser el héroe clásico_

No deseo romper tus ideales así que decidí llevar mi cuerpo al límite. Otorgándote la oportunidad de amar a quien verdaderamente le pertenece tu corazón

 _¿Que soy? ¿Una bestia, un príncipe o el peor de los monstruos?_

Mis acciones contradicen a mi sentir, si mis instintos no se cegaran ante tu ser, ya hubiese destrozado a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Él percibió mi verdadera naturaleza y por ello llegó a odiarme. Sin pensarlo comenzó a provocar indirectamente al Duque equivocado, hasta llegar a una pelea interminable, de nuevo dude en tomar su vida, la voz de Yachiru me dio un segundo de conciencia.

Renaceré sin duda, pero puedo jurar lo siguiente; Aún conservaré mis recuerdos y por ello te buscaré incesante, sin importar las consecuencias serás mía.

Finalmente el príncipe se convertirá en un Rey, el dragón se someterá ante el oso.

Y mi deseo por convertirte en mi mujer será saciado.

—Vete, no quiero que me veas desaparecer — susurré al sentir la última etapa.

Te veo asentir y marcharte con él...

¡Joder! ¡Porque tuve que ser un hollow!

Las lágrimas amargas surcan mi rostro, contengo el sentimiento de gritar.

No quiero hacerlo frente a la luna, es nuestro sol, confidente, amigo. Su blancura trata de calmarme, como en ocasiones pasadas.

Cuanto extrañaba verla. Pero no tanto de lo que añoraré tu calor.

—Me convertiré en el mayor shinigami de la historia — susurré al mirar mi katana descansar frente a mis rodillas —Y Kyoka Suiguetsu me ayudará a hacerlo—

— **Si mueres este mundo desaparecerá, yo me encargaré de mantener a los hollow creados por la Central arraigados—**

— **Morirás ¿Cierto?— es espíritu asintió —Renaceré al morir, pero si eres mi zampakuto es posible que ambos mantengamos los recuerdos— Ganze extendió la mano hacia él —¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi compañero en nuestra siguiente vida? Tienes mi palabra de que no te abandonaré aun si no aceptas—**

 **Las palabras tocaron un recuerdo lejano del espíritu;**

 **Uno donde conocía a Aizen por primera vez...**

 **El dolor lo invadió, trató de ignorarlo apretando la mandíbula. Deseaba llorar después de tanto.**

 **Una cálida mano se posó en su cabello, como si él fuera un niño. Miró al hueco y se vio reflejado en esos ojos claros.**

 **Solitario, triste... Lleno de odio**

— **¿Lo prometes?—**

— **Te lo juró, serás el primero en verme convertirme en shinigami —**

 **Después de siglos sin sonreír con franqueza sintió el deseo de hacerlo.**

 **Estrecho la mano del hollow con alegría**

— **Nunca estarás sólo de nuevo —**

Pierdo lo último de cordura en mis momentos finales, la risa maniática surge de mi pecho. A la par que veo desaparecer este infierno.

Mi visión en lo primero en marcharse al igual que cuando fue nuestro primer encuentro

—¡HITSUGAYA, TU CABEZA RODARÁ POR ESTO!—

 **Fin de POV**

De un momento a otro el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos, admirando por última ocasión el calor de la luna, la imagen tardó unos segundos en desaparecer de su mente, otorgándole algo de paz. Su cuerpo se desvaneció entre la densa oscuridad. La maldad que encerró durante su vida ya no sería un peligro;

Hasta que su siguiente vida apareciera.

En cambio el espíritu se encontraba sentado mitad de ese mundo interno listo para morir.

—¡Suelta Kyoka!— rugió la serpiente al estar sujeto con Kido junto a algunos de sus compañeros.

Los ignoró olímpicamente, era mejor encargarse de la mayoría de futuros oponentes.

—Le veré después Ganze-dono— musitó al ver como las partículas de reiatsu se tragaban la arena y el pánico era mayor en los hollow de la Central. Los gritos desesperados no lo afectaron, una pequeña sonrisa apreció en sus labios al sentir su energía desaparecer.

Finalmente sería libre

 **-0-**

Esa noche los reiatsu de los vizard de la Central 46 estuvieron inestables, nadie durmió al encargarse de su cuidado.

No cometerían el mismo error dos veces, Kaze hacía lo imposible por no dormir a mitad del tratamiento que mantenía en el cuerpo del Marqués. Las heridas parecían negarse a sanar, las constantes variaciones en su reiatsu dificultaban el manejarlo.

—¿Puedes con él? —

Asintió ante la pregunta del Rey, este suspiro y tomó asiento junto al cuerpo.

—La princesita logró curar a Ulquiorra, incluso desapareciendo su lado hollow casi por completo—

—Es por eso que me negué a que ella tratase a Kenshin, Jin y yo le debemos la vida—

 **Los dos oficiales corrían entre las calles, tratando de escapar de un grupo Quincy, sus katanas habían sido destruidas lo suficiente para dejarlos indefensos.**

— **Kaze, no se como saldremos de esta— comentó el shinigami mientras escalaban los muros en un intento de despistar a sus enemigos**

— **Ni yo. Y mis conocimientos en Kido no son los suficientes para hacerles algo—**

— **¿Buscaban una salida renacuajos?— cuestionó un militar Quincy al aparecer frente a ellos.**

 **Miraron a sus espaldas, otro grupo los esperaba si trataban de huir.**

— **Me carga la...— una sombra interrumpió la maldición de Tomohiro.**

 **Aquel hueco apareció encima de una de las paredes restantes del Goitei.**

— **Odio a quienes abusan de mi raza, sólo para convertirlos en carne de cañón — desenfundando su katana sonrió de lado —Hoy es su día de suerte shinigamis, Kenshin rescatara sus traseros—**

 **Las flechas fueron cortadas a la mitad por un enorme halcón negro como la noche, quien abrió sus alas antes de atacar**

—Conozco las historias de mis súbditos, es una costumbre que Sakura me heredó —

—Lamento su muerte— terminó de aplicar el Kido —De enterarme hubiese sido el primero en defenderlos—

 **-0-**

El tiempo avanzó, los trece escuadrones parecían regresar de nuevo a la normalidad.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, estos a meses y finalmente a años.

 _Uno... El Rey canta_

—Karin, ya he esperado mucho— dijo el peliblanco al terminar su papeleo.

—No entiendo a que te refieres Toshiro —

Hitsugaya la miró serio, normalmente discutiría o lo ignoraría, pero comprendía a su sentir. Aquel príncipe marcó un antes y un después en su perspectiva, no permitiría que su oficial siguiera así de triste.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, al estar lo suficientemente cerca besó con suavidad sus labios —A esto me refiero. Los dos sabemos los sentimientos que tiene el otro. ¿Porque no intentarlo? —

Le dolía en su alma la aparente indiferencia ¿Acaso así se sintió ella durante los años anteriores?

 _Dos... La luna llora_

—Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano—

—No lo sé, lo extraño y mucho— respondió para abrazar sus rodillas y desviar la mirada.

—El quería verte feliz— acarició su rostro con delicadeza y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro —Incluso si con eso tenía que dejarte conmigo —

Karin suspiró, la mayoría del tiempo ese amargado de su capitán tenía la razón, Ganze murió protegiendo a los shinigamis que una vez apreció.

Sentir al peliblanco sentarse a su lado la calmaba, este la abrazó como en pocas ocasiones. Ninguno quería forzarlo, pero los sentimientos existentes lo dificultaban.

 ***—Ese frágil latido de tu corazón que hay en tu interior siempre lo protegeré con mi canción — Aquel susurro lo había llegado a escuchar un par de veces antes. Reconocía la voz de su Duque, pero al buscarlo no estaba por ninguna parte.**

 **Su ánimo decayó un poco ante la muestra de la realidad, esa canción era su favorita**

— **Karin, vamos con Matsumoto a tomar algo — la invitó su capitán al verla. Notó de inmediato la tristeza —No es petición, es una orden — agregó para tomarla de la mano***

 _Tres... Un amor así nunca se olvida_

Aún así, Hitsugaya siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, como si él tuviera una alarma que lo advertía.

—Sientes una brisa fría resoplar en la ordenada calle, hasta pareciera que otra vez te has quedado sola— canturreo Toshiro con voz dulce mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

—¿Acaso conoces la canción? —

—Por supuesto, no parabas de tararearla hace tiempo. Fue inevitable aprenderla— se defendió —Si quieres la cantaré cada día para volver a ver tu inmadurez en mi escuadrón —

Un codazo lo recibió —¡Oye! Si quiero puedo levantarme —

—Hasta no verlo, no te creeré — respondió el shinigami burlesco. Vio la mirada oscura opacarse de nuevo.

Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

—Secaré tus lágrimas, no importa como— dijo antes de acercarse de nuevo a su rostro —Quiero verte feliz, si es necesario buscar a Takuto lo haré —

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar, Toshiro comenzó a acariciar su negro cabello. Esperó paciente y en silencio, sabía de antaño que a la Kurosaki no le gustaba escuchar el clásico "Todo estará bien"

—Te amo Karin— soltó sin darle importancia, percibió como cada músculo de su oficial se tensaba —A tu lado me quedaré, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites—

Los ojos oscuros le miraron expectantes, él podía ver todo lo que ella guardaba, su lado más sensible se manifestaba en pocas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas.

Cortó la distancia, el roce de sus labios fue suficiente para que Karin le correspondiera.

Fue un poco brusco debido a las emociones a flor de piel de ella, sin embargo se adaptó rápido.

Se separó un instante para tomar aire —Karin...— susurró con voz ronca antes de volver a besarla con más deseo.

El reiatsu de la oficial indicaba que se estaba calmando, así que decidió bajar un poco a sus instintos.

—Shiro— musitó para abrazarlo con fuerza

—Estoy aquí, no permitiría que algo te hiciera daño— acercó su boca al cuello de ella y dio un pequeño mordisco.

—¿Qu... Que haces?— preguntó tratando de no soltar un gemido.

Las miradas se cruzaron —Te haré olvidar a Kazuhisa, y no me importa como— sentenció para acariciar su rostro. Sabía que ella trataría de resistirse, pero él se encargaría, no importaba si tenía que someterla ante un posible escape.

El sentir una fuerte bofetada no le interesó, ni siquiera prestó atención al ardor en su mejilla.

Se abalanzó para quedar encima de la pelinegra, con sus manos sujeto las muñecas de Karin, impidiéndole moverse.

—Deja de mentirte, tu también lo deseas— sentenció Toshiro —Si tanto es tu anhelo por fingir te seguiré el juego—

 _Cuatro... Cuidado con lo que deseas_

—¡Idiota!— La shinigami utilizando su fuerza logró invertir las posiciones, ahora estaba sentada en el abdomen del capitán —Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú hace años— cerró los puños con fuerza —No por saber lo que siento te da el derecho de creerte mí príncipe azúl o alguna tontería. Es odioso— escupió molesta.

Las palabras de cada uno apuñalaban a su oponente, quien se ocultaba bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

—¿Crees eso? Entonces ¡Preferiría haber asesinado a Ganze antes!—

Karin contenía las ansias de atacarlo —¡Ojala y siguiera vivo!— gritó elevando su reiatsu —¡Era muy distinto de ti! Nunca me hizo sentir una carga—

El peliblanco sonrió falsamente —Ah claro, ¿Pero sabias como trató de matarme? ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaron a otra habitación? Trataron de convencerme con un hollow— respondió con ironía mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella —Él lo torturó y asesino. ¿Crees que era una persona pura? Por favor es un hollow — terminó con un frío sarcasmo.

—Sabes algo. ¡Me voy a Hueco Mundo! Inoue-san me ofreció un lugar para entrenar, y quizá Ulquiorra-dono sea alguien más cálido que tú —

Hitsugaya se levantó furioso para golpear el muro con gran fuerza. Pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de sus nudillos.

—Toshiro...tú mano...— musitó la joven al observar unas lágrimas en su superior.

Dolor, era lo que trataba de matarlo en esa oficina —Iré por ti Karin ¡No me importa si no te gusta!— respondió para voltear —Me niego a perderte por esto—

 _ **La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.**_

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

—Lo siento— dijo la oficial para desviar la mirada y alejarse.

El capitán cerró los ojos captando la indirecta.

Desde que Takuto llegó al Goitei él había perdido la oportunidad de amarla.

 _Cinco... Porque una alma obsesionada es peor que cualquier enemigo_

—Karin, ¿Sucede algo?—

Al escucharlo se detuvo en seco. Tenía que ser un broma, volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos naranjas claros, casi amarillos

—Takuto...— el aludido sonrió altanero. Su condición física se había deteriorado dotándole de un aspecto más siniestro

Los pasos calmados de él se acercaron —Finalmente puedo verte, después de años. Aunque nuestro encuentro final será mucho después — comentó al acariciar con delicadeza su rostro. La máscara de oso se hizo presente, ahora imitaba al cráneo de aquella especie.

Ella iba a responder, pero el Duque le cubrió la boca —Shh, o Kyo se desconcentrara. ¿No te preguntas como nadie interrumpió su discusión?— redujo el espacio y susurró en su oreja —La siguiente vez no habrá piedad para nadie. Todo aquel que se entrometa pagará con su vida—

De pronto se encontraban en la sala del mundo interno, los dos Hitsugaya se hallaban en el centro, pero los hollow y shinigamis tomaban la apariencia de quienes posiblemente se negarían.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Inoue, Ichigo, Kyoraku, Kaze, Tomohiro, Albedo, Rukia, Byakuya. Así hasta llegar a Ishida.

Todos ellos con las mismas características que los dos cadáveres centrales

Ante el miedo de la joven una risa sínica surgió de Takuto —¿Tienes miedo? Pero serás mi reina— agregó para que el espíritu hiciera aparecer una réplica exacta de ella, la única diferencia era el color de ojos —Me encargaré que mi marqués modifique tu memoria— Kenshin surgió entre la oscuridad en su resurrección e hizo una reverencia

—¡Aplasta! —

Los pequeños dragones embistieron al hollow, mientras que otros se dedicaron a proteger a Karin.

—Lamento la tardanza, un bakudo me impedía salir— dijo el peliblanco al llegar junto a ella

El oso con un cero se deshizo de su enemigo. Al percibir como ellos dos se colocaban a la defensiva regreso a su forma humana

—Karin, si fuera tu — miró fríamente a su oponente —Me despediría desde ahora—

—¡Largo!— exclamó la oficial para atravesarlo con su zampakuto.

Pero justo al hacer contacto todo desapareció, y de nuevo estaban en la oficina, las voces de los oficiales sonaban marcando lo ajetreado del día.

—¿Que fue eso?— susurró Karin extrañada, juraba que era real.

—No lo sé, me encargaré del papeleo para que puedas marcharte — dijo Hitsugaya dispuesto a salir, su muñeca fue tomada por la Kurosaki, llamando su atención

—Espera, lo pensaré unos días —

El peliblanco sonrió un poco y asintió

 **-0-**

Ninguno de los vizard fue juzgado al igual que la Central.

—No cometeremos los mismos errores, además si luchan a nuestro lado ¿Quien estaría lo suficientemente loco para atacarnos?— comentó Kyoraku ante sus capitanes. —Debemos aprovechar estos tiempos de paz, el ciclo irremediablemente se iniciará de nuevo. Siempre ha sido así, pueden retirarse —

A pesar de eso, ellos aún sentían culpa. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de cobrarse la vida de un compañero.

—Pensé que los Kurosaki no se desanimaban tan pronto— dijo el felino divertido al aparecer frente a ellos. —Si alguien debe de sentirse mal, ese sería yo. Uno de mis súbditos casi destruye el Seretei—

—Grimmjow, es bueno verte completamente sano— respondió Ichigo con una leve sonrisa

Aquel gobernante entendió a la perfección lo que trataban de ocultar todos ellos, si no deseaban hablar no los presionaría

—En fin, he venido a recoger las pertenencias de Takuto—

—Ya lo encontraron ¿Verdad?— se unió Rangiku a la conversación

—Por supuesto, pero todo indica que es un niño sano. Debe de vivir su vida sin nosotros los hollow — dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse —Kenshin ya aprendió, no tienen de que preocuparse—

 **-0-**

Exactamente diez años después del incidente con la Central ...

Finalmente logró el momento justo para acorralarla contra la pared, su corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Porque sucedía lo mismo? Si ya era una especie de costumbre entre ambos.

—Shiro...— susurró al sentir como su capitán mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella comenzó a quitarle la parte superior de su kimono, cuando sintió la presencia de su capitán más cerca sin dudar lo besó.

No era la primera vez, pero el sentirlo así de ansioso le gustaba, como torturarlo al ir más lento, haciendo que en ocasiones gruñera un poco.

—¿Si...?— preguntó al separarse un poco y admirar el pequeño sonrojo que siempre tenía en esos momentos. —Podemos terminar antes, hay una junta antes de las siete— susurró con voz ronca.

Su oficial sonrió divertida antes de empujarlo al sillón de la oficina, agradecía que ese día Matsumoto no asistió por preferir ir con la AMS al mundo humano. Además sus oficiales y shinigamis rasos se encontraban fuera de su horario.

—Menos mal que es domingo— respondió para sentarse en su regazo.

Hitsugaya se movió un poco ante esto, no se dejaría dominar por una oficial testaruda, la acercó a su cuerpo con un firme abrazo —Hoy no— dijo con una leve sonrisa —Tal vez al anochecer si te comportas como una buena shinigami —

Una leve risa fue su respuesta, Karin pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello del peliblanco —¿Y tú? Recuerdo que la semana pasada estuviste más alterado por tu reto— depósito un pequeño beso en la nariz de él.

Sintió como Hitsugaya se recargaba un poco en su pecho

—Bien tu ganas ¿Que quieres hacer?—

—Dormir contigo— su compañero le miró ligeramente extrañado —Últimamente hace frío— desvío su mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder

El peliblanco entendió su vergüenza —Muy bien, pero tendré que preparar el futon para los dos— acarició el negro cabello con delicadeza —Pero espero tu parte antes de dormir— agregó pícaro.

Un pequeño golpe en su abdomen le hizo quejarse.

—Toshiro eres un pervertido—

—Solo contigo Karin— respondió calmado. El tiempo le había hecho acostumbrarse a las reacciones de su oficial al momento de tratar el tema de su relación.

 **-0-**

En el mundo humano un pequeño niño de apenas cinco años se encontraba en el patio de su casa jugando con una vara de madera.

La seña particular era que poseía un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos anaranjados, incluso los doctores se habían sorprendido al verlos. Era científicamente imposible ese color.

—¿Que haces Alder?— preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos

La vara se rompió al ser golpeada contra un árbol con gran fuerza.

—Entreno para ser un fuerte espadachín, y junto a Kyo encontrar a nuestra princesa — respondió con una sonrisa y la emoción que puede tener un niño a su edad.

—Yo creó que así será, pero quien es ese Kyo del que hablas—

—¡Es mi amigo espiritual! Siempre cuida de mi cuando no están, me cuenta las grandes proezas de los antiguos samuráis—

—Así que se trata de un amigo imaginario ¿No es así?—

El menor ladeó la cabeza extrañado, todo le indicaba que su amigo tenía razón. Sería el único que lo podría ver.

—Iré por unas cosas, no te salgas—

—¡Claro!— vio marcharse a su madre, cuando creyó que nadie lo observaba se sentó junto al árbol —Kyo-chan— llamó para que el espíritu viniera a su lado —¡Cuentame más de Takuto-sama!—

Su compañero se sentó frente suyo y sonrió —Con gusto Alder, hace tiempo existió un joven...—

 _ **Volveré por ti, y nadie me lo impedirá**_

 **Final verdadero:** _El espejo se quiebra, la bestia aparece_


End file.
